Tears of a Halfdemon Part 2
by Phoenixthedesigner
Summary: Part 2 of the the trilogy. Also rated mature because of violence. Please tell me what you think.


**"Well forget the stupid thing then,I'll just have someone make me a new sword."**

**"You do not understand the situation.You now have no reliable sword to weild and the one you wish to destroy is growing stronger with each passing day.Do you feel that you are not worthy of this weapon?Or is it simply that you are afraid of what might happen if you are not chosen?"**

**"I'm not afraid of anything!"Vega said snatching the sword away without noticing it hardly.The instant he realized what he had just done he felt an overwhelming pain all over his body.He fell to one knee as the pain increased,but held the sword in his right hand.Father Time stared in amazement as the pain increased and was almost unbearable for him.**

**"You must let go of the sword!It has chosen you as the owner,but your body will not survive it's test!Release the sword or it will kill you!"**

**"Will you shut up!I'm not letting go of this sword wether you want me to or not,so save your breath old man!"he grasped the sword firmly in both hands and stood up,straining from the pain.(I'm not letting this blade pass me by,it's too good of an opportunity to give up.I need it to protect Ryoko and Chrono,and this is the only blade that would be strong enough to stand up to that stupid half-dog Inuyasha's sword.This is my only way to defeat him now,so I can't pass this up.)Vega held the sword as the pain started to decrease and just as he started to put it down,he felt a pain even worse than before.**

**"AAAAAHH!"**

**"I was afraid something like this might happen,but maybe his body will stand up to it."Micheal said hopefully.**

**Vega was collapsed on the ground writhing in pain,but it was different now.The sword wasn't causing him this pain,it was his own body.He gave a loud scream of agony as two jet-black wings burst from his back,soaking his cloak in dark,crimson red blood.His hair grew to twice it's normal length and turned snow white.At the same time,back at Ryoko's castle another change was happening.Ryoko had been training with Chrono to try and impress Vega,when Chrono suddenly stopped and felt the exact same pain Vega had.He stood trying to calm the pain when all of a sudden there was a bright flash of light and he had transformed just as Vega had.All his fur had turned completely white and his claws had grown razor sharp.Ryoko watched curiously for a moment,then decided to just continue their training.She punched at Chrono and was suprised when her hand went through him.Seconds later the afterimage Ryoko had punched through disappeared and she was hit from behind by him.She fell to the ground and got up just in time to be hit again.Meanwhile back at the palace,Vega's change was nearly over.His clothes had stayed the same,but had changed colors to white and he now had a transparent white cloud flowing dramatically over his shoulder.It seemed suspended in midair,but it was Vega's energy that held it up.His eyes had also changed from the the deep cobalt color they had been to a sparkling sky blue.At first there were sparks of white energy coming of him,but he dropped his power to the level it normally was and sheathed his sword.**

**"Still think I can't handle it?"he asked smirking.**

**"You have impressed me I'll give you that.Now let's see just how much that power of yours has increased."**

**"How much do you want to see?"Vega asked.**

**"Push it as far as you can."**

**"Alright,here goes."Vega stepped back and tensed his body.**

**"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"Vega pushed his power to limits far beyond what he thought of earlier.His energy could even be felt back in our world as great as it was.Animals in the forest ran to their dens for safety and even the demons that thought they were strong ran home frightened.I had been asleep restlessly for the past few hours when I felt the power surge and immediately woke up.I sat in bed trying to comprehend what was happening and didn't even realize that I was trembling.I quickly got dressed and went to wake the others.**

**"Batosai.Yugo.Wake up."**

**"...what is it?..."they both asked sleepily.**

**"Get dressed,we've got to leave now."**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"Can't you two feel that?"**

**"Feel what?"they asked as they finally woke up enough to sense the energy.They both quickly got up and dressed while I went to wake up the girls. **

**"Kagome.Kauru.Wake up."I said shaking them.**

**"Inuyasha?What time is it?"**

**"I don't know.Get up,we have to leave now."**

**"Why?" **

**"Something bad's happened and I think it has to do with Vega.His power's way too high,we have to leave right now.I'm not going to put you two in any kind of danger if I can help it,so hurry and get dressed,Vega could be on his way right now."I said walking out of the room.They shortly followed and we all headed for the front door.**

**"We all ready?Good,Kagome,Kauru get on my back,it's the fastest way."**

**"We can ride our bikes just as fast as you can run."they said both grabbing their bikes.Before they could get on I had both of them and their bikes in my arms and was running as fast as I could away from that town.We cleared about fifty miles in ten minutes and stopped to rest for a little while.I sat in a tall tree scanning the horizon for any sign of Vega.I was paying so close attention to looking that when Kagome stood under the tree and said hello I fell out of the tree.I got up and calmed down a little when I realized no one was coming.I sat down next to Kagome and started to fall asleep again when I was frightened awake by a rabbit that ran by me.I almost killed it,but I realized it was just a rabbit and sat back down.**

**"Is something wrong Kagome?"I asked holding my sword tightly.**

**"I was just wondering.Why don't we go back to my world?It would be safe there and Vega has no way of knowing where we went." **

**"That's not a bad idea.We'll decide first thing in the morning.For now let's just get some sleep."**

**"Okay."she leaned against the tree and fell quickly asleep.I pretended to be asleep until everyone else was,then I got up and jumped into the tree to keep a lookout.All night I waited for Vega to come,but he wasn't coming,he was finding out about his new-found powers back with Father Time.They had been talking now for a while and Vega was trying to find out about his sword that caused his new transformation.**

**"It was not entirely the sword that caused you to transform Vega,it was also you.Your anger from losing your first sword unlocked the safe that kept your powers inside.This sword just helped push it open if you can imagine that.It was bound to happen sooner or later."**

**"So this sword unlocks a demon's true potential if they're already close to it themselves?"**

**"Yes,something like that,but there is one problem.If you unlock anything but a full demon's power,their soul will slowly be devoured by their own spirit."(Perfect.I know an easy way to get rid of Inuyasha now even if I don't have to kill him myself.)Vega thought.**

**"No.You must not use the sword's power in a battle,it will not work the same."(Damn it!)Vega thought angrily.**

**"Okay then,thanks for the info Mike.I've got to go now,I've got other things to do."**

**"Good luck with your new sword.By the way,don't be surprised if your friend Chrono has changed too.Your lives are linked together after all."**

**"Okay,if I ever need any help I know where to come,bye."Vega ran off toward the castle and arrived to find that Chrono had indeed transformed and that Spawn was looking at him funny.Ryoko was also looking at him with a deeper look of feeling than usual.**

**"What happened to you Vega?You look a lot cooler than before."Spawn asked.**

**"Some kind of transformation took place inside me and turned me into the demon you see before you."he said showing off his new sword.**

**"If you want,I can do the same for you."**

**"How are you going to do that Vega?"**

**"First,try to grab this sword."Vega said smiling to himself.**

**"Alright."Spawn said grabbing it.The same pain that occured to Vega hit Spawn then too and his didn't stop for a lot longer.When it finally did and Vega knew why,he stood waiting for the next part.Just like before Spawn's pain restarted and he transformed too.His was highly different than Vega's had been though.He didn't grow wings,instead he grew long,sickle-like claws and fangs along with new clothes.His vest changed to a shirt and eight demon chains emerged from his body.They were normal chains except the ends had sharp metal teeth and looked alive.His entire scythe except the blade turned pure gold and looked brand new.His eyes were the coolest thing about him though.They had turned emerald green and shined like neon lights even in the sun.He stood examining his new body and quickly found that he liked the improvements.While he tested out his new body and weapons with Chrono,Vega walked over to Ryoko.**

**"How do you like it?I hope you like the way I look now,because there's no way to change it back."**

**"Believe me Vega,I couldn't tell you anything more true than the fact that I love the way you look now.Your eyes,your hair,that cool cloud on your shoulder,I don't know what I like better,but it really doesn't matter.I don't normally say this,but Vega you look really beautiful.I know it sounds stupid for me to say things like this..."**

**"No,no.Keep complementing.I like it."he smiled as she started laughing.**

**For the first time in thirteen years after losing her parents Ryoko had just smiled.Vega realized then that he didn't just like her because he had taken care of her when she needed it,he actually loved her too.Just the simple sight of seeing her smile was enough to make him forget about me and all the other problems he had now.Vega took a step closer to Ryoko and Spawn slammed Chrono into the ground to stop the training so he could watch.His jaw nearly fell off when he saw Vega embrace her,and he made Chrono hit him to make sure he wasn't dreaming when he saw them kiss.From then on Ryoko always looked at Vega with the smile of a happy young girl on her face.After all,she was only nineteen, she had just always been sad because of her parents' death.She hadn't realized it at the time,but she had fallen in love with Vega the first time she had seen him.He was just a couple years older than her,but she wouldn't have cared how old he was,she still loved him and that was all that mattered to her.When she saw Spawn watching though,she got shy just like any teenage girl would and quickly turned away from Vega.He then realized that she still wasn't willing to show her true feelings for him,so he just decided to wait.Then he remembered that he could also have Ryoko transform,but he wasn't sure if he wanted her to.Of course she would get stronger and all,but what if he didn't like the way she looked after that?She would be heartbroken if he told her he didn't like her anymore.Vega thought it over for a minute and decided to just try it.If she turned out bad,so what.He walked over to where she was and tapped her on the shoulder.**

**"Ryoko,you know I can also help you transform if you want me to right?"**

**"Yes,but I don't want to." **

**"Why not?"**

**"..."she looked at the ground silently.(What's wrong?Why is she acting like this?Wait I know why!)**

**"Ryoko,I won't care what you look like after you transform if that's what you're thinking."**

**"How did you know?"**

**"I had thought about the same thing before I asked you if you wanted to.So,do you want to now?"**

**"Yes,as long as you're telling the truth about that."**

**"Okay,then grab my sword.I have to warn you though,a girl like you might not be able to handle the pain."**

**"I think I'll manage."she said in her grown-up voice.**

**"Okay,but once you start you can't let go."**

**"Fine,I won't.Just give it here."she said grabbing it from him.The moment she touched it she knew why Vega had told her that.It hurt terribly,but she was determined to prove to him she was strong too.**

**She held onto it without yelling until it finally stopped hurting for the first time.She started to put it down when Vega stopped her.**

**"Hold on,it's not over yet.You're about to feel the worst part,and it's okay to scream here.Even I had to on this part,so get ready."he said placing his hand on hers.**

**The demonic energy took effect and Ryoko was barely holding back a scream as the same wings Vega had emerged from her back.Her eyes turned from red to the same sky blue and her clothes all turned dark red.With the transformation over Spawn and Chrono were too busy telling everyone the news to notice Ryoko was crying.Even Vega hadn't managed to get through that part without screaming,but she had.Vega knew why and quickly embraced her.As he held her he dried her tears with a corner of his cloak.**

**"It's okay Ryoko,you don't have to prove anything to me.Cry all you want,no one cares.They would too if they went through what you just did,even I didn't do it without screaming."the second he finished Ryoko let all the tears she had been holding back fall onto his shoulder.She finally stopped crying and stood holding Vega like she didn't want to let go.For some reason she had went back to the younger mood that she missed having since her parents had died.Vega knew she would change back eventually,but he didn't mind her this way.The next day he quickly found out that she wasn't any different except for the way she acted around him.She fought the same,even better now that she had transformed,and acted the same around everyone else but him.For some strange reason she was acting different around him and he couldn't figure out why.He kept asking Spawn to find out,but Ryoko wouldn't tell him anything.Vega finally gave up and decided to wait for the answer.He rested for a little while until later he found out from Spawn that Ryoko was weaker now than she was even before she transformed. Vega went to check and make sure she was okay,and asking Spawn every question he could think of on the way.**

**"Has she been acting different in any other way?Is she feeling bad?What's wrong?"**

**"I don't kno..."**

**"WELL TELL ME SOMETHING!"**

**"She's just been a little slower than usual in training and I thought you might like to know."Spawn explained.**

**"Fine,thanks.Now you stay here in case something is wrong."**

**"Whatever you say."Vega rushed into the training room to find Ryoko waiting for someone to come in.**

**"Ryoko,are you feeling alright?"**

**"Yeah,I'm just fine."**

**"Well something has to be wrong with you,I've never once seen you pass up a good opportunity to beat the hell out of Spawn."**

**"I just don't feel like it right now."**

**"Why not?"he asked concernedly.**

**"I can't tell you right now,it's a secret."**

**"What secret could you possibly keep from someone that's known you since you were six?"**

**"It's a really special secret alright?I'll tell you when the time comes."**

**"What does that mean?"he asked suspiciously.**

**"I think it means she wants to be left alone."Spawn said walking in.**

**"I thought I told you to stay out there!"**

**"You did,but I got bored so here I am."he smirked.**

**"Fine if you don't want to tell me right now,then I'll just go entertain myself for the evening.Maybe I'll go find that pesky Inuyasha and dispose of him while I'm gone."Vega said walking out and toward Yugo's house.**

**"I love Vega,but right now I just can't bring myself to tell him what's wrong."she said looking at the ground.**

**"What is wrong with you Ryoko?If you had told me earlier,I wouldn't have told Vega."Spawn said looking at her truthfully.**

**"It's not that I don't want him to know,but I'm just too afraid to tell him right now."**

**"Fine,then I'll tell him."**

**"No!That would be even worse.I'll tell him when I'm ready,but if you promise not to tell,I'll let you know what's wrong."**

**"Sure,I promise."Spawn said as Ryoko whispered something to him.**

**"YOU'RE WHAT!You're actually..."**

**"Yes."she said placing her hand over his mouth.**

**"Just don't tell Vega."she pleaded.**

**"I won't don't worry."**

**"Or anyone else."she said coldly.**

**"Okay.Let's go follow Vega and watch the fight."**

**"I can't.I might be seen and I can't be attacked like this.I don't want anything bad to happen."she said sadly.**

**"If anyone sees you I promise I myself will _die_ before I let one person touch you."**

"Okay,but we still want to try not to be seen at all.Let's go,Vega's a lot faster now."Ryoko said running toward the door.

**"Hold it Ryoko.Are you sure you should be running right now?"**

**"Yes,I'm fine.When I transformed it made it a lot easier to run like this than before.Now come on let's go before we lose Vega."**

**"Wait.Just to ask but how long have you known this?"**

**"About five months."**

**"Then why haven't you told anyone?"**

**"I didn't want to."**

**"You have to tell someone Ryoko."**

**"Didn't I just now?"**

**"Well that's true,but...oh forget it let's go."they chased off after Vega with Chrono following just as he arrived at Yugo's house.He waited outside,expecting me to come out,but when I didn't he went inside to look for me.When he found I wasn't there he stopped to think about which way we would have gone.(It's times like this that I wish I had a nose like that stupid half-dog,but still no problem.I'll just sense their energy and track them down from there.)Vega focused and found a very faint trail of energy where we had ran last night,and he quickly rushed off in pursuit.Just as he left Ryoko and Spawn arrived thinking exactly what he had,and soon found that I wasn't there too.So they decided to just look for Vega and found his energy source very easily.They ran after him once again and were slowly catching up as he got closer and closer to us.I had kept lookout all night and felt the huge energy source getting closer and closer.I also realized however that it had dropped since last night and was not nearly as afraid.Little did I know that Vega was just hiding his true power from me.I jumped from the tree and landed,quickly waking the others up.They got up and drew their weapons as I told them he was coming.**

**"I don't care how strong he is.I never should have run away from him in the first place.This time I'm not moving an inch,but if he does want a fight,you guys stay out of the way.Surely Ryoko,Spawn,and Chrono will be shortly behind.Whatever you guys do,don't attack Chrono.I want Vega to be at his best when I fight him,now get ready,here he comes."I said drawing my sword.No sooner had I drawn my Tatsaiga than Vega stepped out of the nearby trees.He walked over confidently as if trying to scare me,and drew his own new sword.We both had new blades and were willing to test them out on each other.**

**"I see you got a new sword Vega,maybe you can actually swing that one quickly."I taunted.**

**"Maybe so,and I'm sure you've added a few tactics to your battle strategy instead of just rushing at me like usual by now haven't you?"**

**"Why don't you find out for yourself?"**

**"Funny,that's just what I was thinking."**

**"Then why don't we just shut up and start this fight?"**

**"If you think you want to."**

**"Oh don't worry,I think I do."we both gave a taunting smirk and charged at each other just as Ryoko,Chrono,and Spawn arrived.They sat in a tree to watch as Vega's and my sword struck each other,creating a loud noise and pushing us both back a few feet.We attacked again and again,our speeds even,and then I noticed Ryoko sitting in the tree. (Now's my one good chance to defeat her,but this is going to have to be fast.)I thought to myself as I searched for the Wind Scar while fighting Vega at the same time.I found it and sliced through,creating the attack and sending it directly at Ryoko.Spawn was a distance away,but still saw this and knew he had to warn Vega.(She'll get over it.After all it's better than being dead.)he thought to himself as he jumped as fast as he could from the tree and landed beside Vega.**

**"Vega!You have to stop that attack!It's headed for Ryoko and she's five months pregnant!"**

**"SHE'S WHAT!"**

**"I'll explain later,now go!"Vega stopped time a fraction after the attack had hit Ryoko.She was falling out of the tree when he caught her and set her on the ground,unfreezing time.Even for the few seconds that it had hit her my strength gave the Wind Scar so much power it had still injured her badly.**

**"Ryoko!Say something!"Vega said worriedly. **

**"...I knew I should have told you sooner..."**

**"That doesn't matter right now.Right now we have to get you back to the castle to heal.Spawn!I need you to take Ryoko back to the castle.Get her taken care of,I'll be there soon."**

**"Alright,come on Ryoko."he said picking her up as softly as he could and running toward the castle with Chrono following.**

**Vega walked toward me shaking with rage.He held his sword clenched tightly in one hand and powered up to the full limit of his new power. The same sense of fear overwhelmed me again and I knew it had been him earlier.I pushed out every last ounce of energy I could give and still didn't even come close to his level.Just as I began to wonder what had happened to him to make him transform,he slammed his right fist into my stomach so hard it lifted me off the ground.He froze time while I was still suspended and slammed his fists over and over on my entire body. Then he drew his sword again and slammed me repeatedly with the flat edge so it would just hurt extremely badly,then started to cut me with the sharp end.Every time he left an increasingly deeper wound and finally he hit me so much he himself grew tired.So he gave everything left into one last punch that even moved me with time frozen.(Either he's beginning to lose his control over time or I'm about to be hurt.)I thought to myself as he unfroze time and I was overcome by a pain ten times worse than Vega's transformation.I was lying on the ground digging my claws into the Earth and screaming from the pain.It was unbearable,all the strength Vega had in his transformed state had been thrown angrily at me.It didn't lessen any at all as I laid on the ground feeling like my body was going to break apart any second.Just as Vega approached me to deliver a finishing blow,an arrow flew above me and struck him straight in the chest,tearing a hole through his body.He was lucky he had been turning at that moment or it would have struck his heart.For a moment the pain didn't even register in his brain,but then a wave of pain swept over him and it looked like lightning was coming out of the hole in his chest.I looked at the arrow beside me and saw the words "One last chance." carved on the side.I knew why he was in so much pain then.That arrow was supposed to kill any demon that moved,but since Vega had transformed and become a lot stronger,it just hurt badly.He fell to the ground as I saw flames burst from the hole in his chest.At that moment Chrono,who was in the hospital wing with Ryoko,was hit by the pain too and it nearly killed him because he was not as strong as Vega.Even Vega wasn't able to stand it much longer,so he got up with his sword and ran off toward the castle himself.Seeing Vega was gone,I stopped trying to fight it and gave into the pain.It hurt terribly for a second,then I passed out on the ground.Vega had done the same at the castle and woke up in a bed beside Ryoko's.He turned over and found that she was awake.**

**"How are you feeling now?"he asked looking at her.She almost laughed at him from all his bandages.Here he was injured badly and all he could think about was her.**

**"I'm fine."she smiled.**

**"That's good.Why didn't you tell me before?"**

**"Tell you what?"**

**"About you being pregnant."**

**"WHAT!How did you...Oh I'm going to kill Spawn for telling you!"**

**"Why were you afraid to tell me in the first place?"he asked sitting up painfully.**

**"I don't know I just..."**

**"There's no reason for you to ever be afraid to tell me anything,you should know that."he said looking at her sincerely.**

**"I don't know why I was afraid,but I promise I'll never keep a secret from you again."**

**"Good,and you're sure you're not hurt at all right?"**

**"My wounds will heal soon,and then I'll be able to train with you again.But for now I'm just going to rest here.Would you get Spawn in here for me?"**

**"Sure,hold on."Vega answered standing up and straining to walk out of the room.He found Spawn and brought him back,sitting back down on the bed.**

**"Spawn,come here for a minute."Ryoko said smiling.He walked over to her and sat in a chair closeby.Ryoko slapped him so hard it sent him flying into a wall on the opposite side of the room.She immediately started blowing on her hand to stop it from stinging so bad.**

**"Wow.You have gotten stronger Ryoko."Vega said staring at Spawn's unconcious body.**

**"Thanks,but it's only because of you."**

**"No it's not,you've gotten a lot stronger all by yourself.I only helped you unlock all of your energy."**

**"Even if that's true,I still have so much to thank you for.If you hadn't taken care of me after my parents died,I wouldn't even be alive right now.You taught me everything I needed to know in life and even how to fight.You've acted like a brother to me all my life and no matter what you were always there.Even now,when I would have been killed by Inuyasha's attack,you were there to save me.Thank you."**

**"It's no big deal,I just won't allow anyone to hurt you.I promised you the day I found you that I would always take care of you.I'm going to keep that promise as long as I'm alive Ryoko,I swear I will.Now if you don't mind I'm going to rest for a while,goodnight."**

**"Goodnight Vega."Ryoko said watching him fall asleep.She too fell asleep later in the night and slept soundly.That night I woke up for the first time after passing out in the forest to see my older sister sitting in the living room of Yugo's house.From the view in my room I could also see my two younger sisters playing around on the floor.I would've gotten up but my body was too tired and hurt to move so I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.I was violently shaken awake some time later by my older sister.**

**"Tsunami?Why are you here?"I asked her.**

**"Yes,it's me.You have to get up."**

**"Why,what's wrong?"**

**"Your younger sisters and I went to sleep here last night and when I woke up,Yugena was gone."**

**"What about Marlene?Where is she!"**

**"She's still asleep,but I'll need your help to find Yugena.Hurry and get up,we'll leave when you are ready."(Someone kidnapped my youngest sister and expects that they can get away with it!But wait.Why would someone just come into our house and steal only the smallest girl?What reason would they have for doing a thing like that?)**

**"Inuyasha!We have to go now!"Tsunami said interrupting my thoughts.**

**"Fine,I'm coming."I got up and started to go wake the others when Tsunami stopped me. **

**"I've already left them a note.They know what we're doing,so let's go."**

**"Alright!Come on!"we both ran out the door as I tried to find the kidnapper's scent.I caught a faint trace of it and sprinted off as Tsunami followed close behind.We ran quickly through the forest until a thought crossed my mind.**

**"Tsunami!If we left the house without waking anyone up,then there isn't anyone there to protect them if the kidnapper returns!"**

**"No one's going to come in the short time that it'll take us to rescue Yugena."**

**"We don't know if they are or not,and it really doesn't matter to me.There's still a chance it could happen and I'm the only one that could handle it on my own if he has a gang of demons with him or something!"**

**"No you're not!"**

**"Tsunami listen!If anything happened while we were here and they were alone,then I would never forgive myself.So just shut up and go back now!"**

**"NO!I'm going to rescue my little sister and you're going to help me!"**

**"Tsunami listen for once in your life!If you don't get back there right now then I promise I'll turn my own sword against you!"**

**"You wouldn't dare attack your sibling!"**

**"Don't push me to try!"I said drawing my sword while running.She looked at me in slight shock for a moment then began to slow down.**

**"Fine I'll go,but when you get back you're going to be in a lot of trouble!"**

**"I'll deal with that later!Now get going!"I said sheathing my sword. She turned around and headed back toward the house quickly.I continued running and came to the entrance of a huge colliseum.I smelled the strong scent of the person that stole Yugena and quickly ran inside.The instant I entered the colliseum a spotlight shined on me and I heard Vega's voice talking.There was a huge audience in the stands and everyone was creating an uproar at the sight of me.**

**"Well,well,a very unexpected appearance indeed.Anyone want to place bets on this fighter?Anyone that bets will have twenty to one odds.If you win you get twenty times what you bet in return,so anyone want to test their luck?"**

**"I will!"one demon said.**

**"There's no way a pathic dog like him could beat Charade,so I'll be ten thousand!"another one said.**

**"Alright everyone just hand me the money and enjoy the show!"he said taking everyone's cash as a wide smile spread on his face.**

**"Okay then!Inuyasha,the rules are simple.Fight until you win or die!Now let's get this started!"Vega said as a chain shot toward me and stole my sword and sheath from my waist.It flew over to a person I could hardly see and stuck to an open area on the colliseum wall.The wall was covered entirely now with a wide assortment of weapons. Blades,staffs,bows,and many more.I was mad now that someone had stolen my sword and I planned to get it back,but my anger was increased as I thought about my little sister.**

**"VEGA!WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH YUGENA!"I yelled angrily.**

**"Who's Yugena?Oh,you mean her."he said pointing carelessly at a cage suspended high above me.**

**"LET HER GO VEGA!"I snarled.**

**"I will,as soon as you finish fighting."**

**"I'm not going to fight just because you want me to!"I said jumping toward the cage.I was immediately struck by a chain like the one that stole my sword.I fell to the ground and jumped to my feet.Out of habit I reached to my belt and remembered that my sword was on the wall.I started to run for it as a demon fighter stepped in my path.I ripped through him with my claws and continued to run.The colliseum was at least five hundred yards wide or I would have gotten my sword already.Just before I got to it,the same chain as earlier struck me in the chest.I knew it was the same because at the very end of it there was a tiny silver skull that I noticed earlier.The chain retracted to a shadowy form in the crowd,then a huge gang of fighters appeared above me.I got up and punched at them until I had taken out at least fifty.Just then another fifty surrounded me and I snapped.**

**"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"I ripped through the fighters until only two remained.One was huge with muscles almost as big as me.He carried a giant blade,at least nine feet long,and looked very determined to win.The other fighter was no taller than a nine-year-old child.He looked innocent enough,but I didn't trust him any more than the other one.All I wanted was my sword,so I took a slow,cautious step toward it.My foot hadn't even touched the ground before the smaller demon had punched me over three hundred times.He continued to punch me until he wore himself out.The demon fell to one knee gasping for air as I looked at him curiously.**

**"Is that it?"I asked as he continued to gasp.**

**"I think I'll save you the embarrassment and just take you out before everyone gets a chance to laugh at you."I said slamming my fist into his chin and knocking him instantly unconcious.**

**All of a sudden I felt an overwhelming pain as the larger demon slammed his enormous fist into my ribs.I flew sideways and hit the wall.I tried to get up and couldn't even stand.The wounds I had aquired in my last fight with Vega still hadn't healed completely.I looked around quickly for the closest weapon to me and found a thin sword.I grabbed it and held it in front of me just as the demon's fist came flying at me.It struck the sword and snapped the weak blade in two.I rolled out of the way just as his other fist slammed into the ground behind me.I kept rolling and saw my sword ahead of me.I turned and rolled toward it.I was soon grabbed by the large demon,lifted above his head,and hurled into the air.I flew hundreds of yards up,then finally started to descend.I gained speed the longer I fell and started aiming for the demon.I was about two yards from him when he turned out of the way.I turned quickly and struck with the most powerful kick I could give to his head.However I couldn't stop afterwards and slammed my injured body into the ground.The pain was unbearable and I could hardly move at all.The demon,who had been unphased by my attack,decided to change that by kicking me like a soccerball toward the stands.I flew toward the audience as the people in that area spread out and I slammed into the metal stands. Unable to move my body,I rolled down the stands,bouncing on each metal step.I finally reached the end where I kept rolling and fell over the edge of the wall.I fell for about three feet and finally came to a stop right below my sword.I only opened my eyes when I heard the demon running toward me.I saw the Tatasiaga and immediately grabbed it.I swung in front of me just as the demon got in distance.It hit his feet and knocked him off balance,then used every ounce of strength in my body to jump.I held my sword over my head and fell back down toward him.**

**"NOW DIE!"I swung my sword forward and struck the middle of his back.There had been so much force behind the attack that I completely evaporated the demon.I transformed my sword back to normal and stood looking for Vega.I saw him cheerfully gathering money from different demons all over the stands.**

**"VEGA!Let my sister go now!"I ordered angrily.**

**"Hold on,there's one more person you have to fight."**

**"What?There's no one left down here!"**

**"Who said he was down there?Charade,go and finish this fighter."**

**"Yes master."I heard the shadow that had struck me with the chains earlier say.He jumped from the stands to the colliseum ground.He threw off the cloak that covered him and I saw he was dressed in baggy black jeans with zippers covering the entire surface along with a black sleeveless shirt.His hands were behind his back,giving him an even more akward appearance.He seemed to have no weapon and I was wondering where the chains he hit me with earlier were.Just as if to answer my question Charade let his hands rest as his sides,revealing two gleaming silver chains that were somehow connected to his palms.**

**"Greetings,I am Charade.All you have to do is beat me to get your sister back.So transform your sword and prepare to fight."I quickly transformed the Tatsaiga and ran at him.I felt the pain increasing with each step as I ran.At exactly the moment I could have swung,his hand blurred and I felt his chain lash at my leg,making me fall to the ground instantly.He knew where I was weak and he was just toying with me now.Seeing this,all the demons in the audience bet everything they had left on Charade winning.I stood up again and he repeated the same step on my other leg.Then he began to lash out with his chains at every part of my body.When he finished I was in so much pain my entire body was trembling just from the effort of being on both knees.**

**"What's the matter?Not afraid are you?"he taunted.**

**"Shut up!"I said standing.I held my sword and searched for the Wind Scar.Just as I found it and started to swing,Charade ran behind me and made it vanish.Apparently Vega had informed him of how my attack worked.Vega had stacked the odds against me in every way possible and was enjoying it.Charade ran around and around the stadium,making fun of me because I couldn't walk.I grasped my sword tightly and swung in front of me.It hit Charade and sent him flying into a nearby wall.He got up infuriated and jumped into the air extending his chains to incredible lengths.The demons all saw this and immediately bet twice what they actually had to pay with.**

**"AERIAL SKULLS!"Charade began to swing his chains.Faster and faster they spun until they were finally going so fast they seemed to project a hologram of an enormous skull.The projected skull moved toward me and seemed to open it's mouth wide.I didn't have the strength to move my body when the skull swallowed me in it's mouth.I was in total darkness except for flashing silver lights that gleamed every now and then.Then the lights flew at me and I realized that they were all chains as they all struck my body all at once.The attack disappeared and I fell to the ground.I didn't bother to try and get up,I just laid there and waited for Charade to attack again.**

**"WAAAAAAAAAHH!"I heard as Yugena began crying.My eyes opened and I was overcome by a wave of energy.I stood up,holding my sword in one hand.I took a slow,forboding step toward Charade and held my sword in front of me.**

**"So you want to fight me now?Well at least this won't be a total waste of my time after all."he smirked sinisterly.**

**"I didn't want to fight you in the first place,but I have to beat you to get my sister back."**

**"Then by all means,try."**

**"Don't worry,I will."I leered coldly.He swung his chain at me and struck me straight in the face.A cut appeared on my cheek and began a small trickle of blood.Charade stared in shock for a minute,then swung again.This time it hit me in my chest and tore a piece of cloth from my shirt.He got annoyed and began to swing over and over.Both chains tore at my clothes and flesh.He finally stopped to examine the damage he had caused and was shocked to see that I had disappeared.He looked left and right for me,but wasn't finding a trace.**

**"CHARADE WATCH OUT!"one of the demons in the crowd yelled. Charade instantly turned as my sword slammed into the ground where he had been and caused a huge crack.He swung his chain at me as I was turning and struck with a powerful hit to my side.I countered with my own sword and sliced across his chest.It split his shirt open and left a deep wound.We exchanged attacks until Charade managed to get both his chains wrapped around my neck and stomach.He decided he didn't like having the one around my neck,so before I could do anything,he moved it from my neck to my right leg.With a wide smirk on his face he pulled the chains tightly.One crushed my already broken ribs and the other began to break my leg.After a few more seconds of the torture,he moved the one on my ribs down to my other leg and pulled.Both my legs felt ready to snap and I knew I had to do something fast.I clenched my right fist and hurled my body at Charade,who was a distance away.Just before I fell to the ground I got where I could reach him and connected with a powerful right punch to his stomach.I hit the ground at his feet and grabbed his legs.I pulled as hard as I could and threw him off his feet.I immediately grabbed his chains,ripping them out of his hands,and threw them against the wall,standing as I did so.I stood above him with my sword tip at his head.**

**"If you give up then I can get Yugena back and I won't have to kill you.So do you surrender?"I asked as Vega's voice silenced the uproar that had just been created by the crowd.**

**"Inuyasha.You do know that Charade is the one that stole your sister right?"Vega asked smiling as Charade's eyes grew wide with fear.**

**"WHAT!"I snarled looking down at him.**

**"You heard me.He's the one that kidnapped your sister.I guess that'll be enough reason for you to destroy him now,won't it?"**

**"I don't care what he did.It wasn't his choice to do it.You probably threatened to kill him if he didn't just like you did that girlfriend of yours."I snapped as his eyes lit up with anger.**

**"What did you say!"**

**"You couldn't get a girlfriend on your own,so you had to threaten her to become yours."**

**"How dare you...no.I'm not going to kill you over something so trivial as this.However I will get Charade to do it."**

**"No you won't.I'm tired of serving a bossy demon like you Vega."Charade said standing.**

**"It's either Inuyasha or you that's going to die.Which would you rather it be?"Vega asked drawing his new sword.**

**"I'm sorry Inuyasha,but I'm afraid I can't let you win."Charade said moving toward his weapon as Vega sheathed his sword.**

**"And I'm afraid I can't let you win."I said holding the sharp edge of my sword to his chest.**

**"Vega won't let me get my sister without destroying you.I'm sorry,but I'm not leaving here without her."I said swinging my sword at him.He dodged and quickly ran to get his chains.We both attacked each other and struck with our weapons.His chains both struck my injured right leg as my sword struck his right arm full-force.His right arm was nearly severed off as the bones in my leg shattered.I strained to keep myself up as Charade held what was left of his arm.Charade jumped up just as I swung my sword again.Since he had moved,the momentum I had used to attack with made me fall forward.I fell and tried to stop myself with my left leg,but in doing so landed on my broken one.The weight of my body all fell onto my broken leg and caused terrible pain.I fell over and held my leg from the pain.Just as I let go I remembered Charade had jumped.I looked up just as he came down and slammed his elbows into my already broken leg.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"I screamed in pain as Charade got up and began slamming his chains into me.Every time he hit my body bounced at least five inches off the ground.He attacked again and again until finally his left arm grew too tired to swing both chains with one arm.I was on the ground with gashes covering my body.Blood was coming out of every one and I was beginning to feel faint.Then Charade began to let go of one of the chains so he could keep attacking.The second his hand opened I jumped to my feet and ran at him,slicing him with my sword.His other arm was injured badly now and I wasn't done.I jumped as high into the air as I could and started to dive back toward him.(I'm sorry about this Charade,but I have to save my sister.)I flew down toward him and swung my sword,cutting entirely through his chest.I stood straining on one leg and looked at Vega.**

**"There,I did what you wanted.Now give my sister back."**

**"Fine,hold on people,pay up,pay up!"**

**"VEGA!LET HER GO!"**

**"Fine,here."he said pressing a button and lowered the cage.The second it touched the ground I gave up and collapsed.I hit the hard ground and didn't see what happened next.I awoke later back at Yugo's house in the living room.The first thing I saw was my oldest sister looking at me.**

**"Tsunami!Where's Yugena?"I asked sitting up quickly.**

**"Relax,she's in her room asleep right now."**

**"Good,what time is it?"I collapsed back on the bed and sighed.**

**"It's eight in the morning."**

**"Okay,where's everyone else?"**

**"Still asleep too."**

**"Good.Listen Tsunami,would you not mention any of this to Kagome?"I pleaded.**

**"Maybe I will and maybe I won't."she said jokingly.**

**"Come on!For once in your life will you just do me a favor?"**

**"Okay,I guess after all you went through to get Yugena back you deserve a break."**

**"How did you know about that fight?"**

**"I was watching you."**

**"YOU WERE WHAT!"I asked angrily.**

**"I was watching the whole fight."**

**"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME!"**

**"I had to see how much stronger you had become,and by the looks of it,you haven't been slacking off like you did when you were little."**

**"I never slacked off when I was younger!I always had to do everything while you just sat and watched me!"**

**"No I didn't.Dad made me do everything over again because you always messed up."**

**"I never messed up!I did every chore just like he told me to!It's his fault for telling me the wrong thing in the first place!"**

**"It wasn't his fault.You're the one that was always lazy,so don't blame it on our father!"she snapped growing angrier.**

**"Why not!He never bothered to even pay attention to me!You always got all the attention and I was left out!"I snapped back as my temper rose as well.**

**"That wasn't my fault!"**

**"Yes it was!You were always the sweet,perfect little girl that could never do anything wrong and I was just your brother.No one ever even paid attention to me and now that they would want to,they can't because our parents are all dead!"I said on the verge of yelling.**

**"I wasn't trying to be like that,but they put so much pressure on me that I couldn't help it!"**

**"YOU ARE SUCH A LIAR!You haven't changed a bit in the last ten years!You're still the same jerk that I grew up with.Always beating me up and stealing everything from me because you were older and stronger than me."**

**"I was just a kid!Don't blame me just for some childish mistakes!They don't really matter!"she said angrily.**

**"That's where you're wrong Tsunami!They do matter!It's those childish mistakes that ruined my life!That's the reason I never learned how to care about anyone,because I never had anyone to show me how!"**

**"You know that's a lie Inuyasha!Our mother showed you everything she needed to..."**

**"That's what she made everyone think.In reality she was always worrying about you!She didn't even say she ever cared about me.Then she was killed and I never even got a chance to go to the funeral because my sad excuse for a sister was too busy to tell me our mother died!"**

**"Inuyasha I know I told you..."she said as her expression saddened.**

**"NO YOU DIDN'T!No one ever did!And because of that I've lived my entire life with a sadness that I can't get rid of!I'm tired of it,but there's no way to stop it!"**

**"Inuyasha...I didn't know."she said looking at me sincerely.**

**"Well now you know,and there's nothing you can do about it."I said looking down as my body began to shake.**

**"Inuyasha...are you crying?"**

**"No,I wouldn't have a reason to do that would I!I'm supposed to be the tough younger brother that never has any feelings right!"I snapped as a tear fell from my cheek.**

**"It's okay.You don't have to get mad.I'm so sorry for everything that happened,but there's nothing I can do about it now.The only thing I can do is try and ease what pain is left."she said as she hugged me.For the first time in my life my sister had actually hugged me and it seemed to make me more sad than I was before.Despite that I sat there and let her continue to embrace me.Just then my second youngest sister Marlene walked in.**

**"Tsunami?Why are you hugging Inuyasha?"she asked curiously.**

**"I was just...because...how long have you been awake?"Tsunami asked embarrassed.**

**"Just about as long as I have."Kagome said walking in.**

**"So you heard the whole thing right Kagome?"I asked looking away.**

**"Yes.It must be so hard on you to have memories like that Inuyasha."**

**"Not really."I said as Tsunami rammed her elbow into my injured ribs.**

**"Okay.It's been really hard lately alright?So just drop it."**

**"But if you talk about it,you'll feel a lot better."**

**"I don't want to talk about it anymore alright?"**

**"Fine,but I think it's better if you tell us."**

**"She's right Inuyasha.Talk to us."Tsunami said as I looked down at Marlene.**

**"Oh,I get it.Marlene,I think it's time for you to go back to bed."**

**"But I'm not sleepy anymore."**

**"You heard me.You remember that talk we had about listening to your older sister?"Marlene instantly bolted into her room and shut the door.**

**"There,now talk to us."Tsunami said.**

**"Alright,I can't handle it anymore.I guess I finally lost the fight that's been going on inside of me for years.I tried to cover up the fact that I can't stand not having someone that cares about me,but I can't do it anymore.I told you before I was going to wait until after I finish the fight with Vega to tell you how I really feel,but I can't hold it any more. I'm not going to deny it any more from now on….Kagome,I love you. I don't care what anyone says,I like being with you and it doesn't matter what anyone thinks anymore.Slowly,you've changed me.If you hadn't met me when you did,I probably would have killed myself from the pain inside me,but you've helped ease it.So that's how I feel,and Tsunami if you laugh even once then I promise I'll hurt you."**

**"I won't,but maybe they will."she said smiling.**

**"Who will?"**

**"US!"Batosai,Kauru,Yugo,Yugena,and Marlene all yelled cheerfully walking out from behind a wall.**

**"How did you guys wake up so early?"**

**"Tsunami woke us up."they answered as I glared at her coldly.**

**"You told me to come back and watch everyone earlier remember?I just thought it would be easier to wake them up instead."**

**"So you guys heard everything I just said,right?"**

**"Yeah,we did."Yugo answered.**

**"Tsunami if I wasn't so hurt right now,I'd pound you."**

**"No you wouldn't,you'd be too busy kissing Kagome."**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"everyone busted out laughing except me and Kagome.**

**"Okay,you're right."I said smiling.That's what Kagome had been waiting for.She ran over and hugged me,then pulled me toward her quickly in a passionate kiss.When she was done,she sat down next to me and I saw tears in her eyes.**

**"Why are you crying Kagome?"I asked sincerely.**

**"I'm just so happy that you finally told me."**

**"Me too.You were right.Once I talked about it,I felt a lot better."**

**"Now do you see?It's not that hard to show emotion.You just have to open your heart."she stated with a smile.**

**"I promise you from now on,I'll try to do that.Anyway I guess….thanks for making me say that."**

**"Your welcome.Now,let's have some fun alright?"**

**"Could we please wait until tomorrow?I'd love to do it today,but I can barely move my body."**

**"Oh,sure.I'm sorry Inuyasha,I wasn't thinking about that.We'll have all the fun we can as soon as you are healed."**

**"Thanks.I appreciate it."I smiled at her.**

**"No problem.Now you just get some well-deserved rest okay?"**

**"No arguement there,wake me up later."I closed my eyes and fell quickly asleep.Kagome finally made everyone stop laughing at me and went to sleep herself right next to me.Everyone else went to sleep too. When I woke up it was about five o'clock in the evening.I started to get up,but then I noticed Kagome had fallen asleep on my shoulder and I didn't want to wake her up.I just laid there and waited for someone to come in so I could talk.I was just about to fall asleep again when Tsunami walked in.**

**"Hey Tsunami."I said getting her attention.**

**"Yes Inuyasha?"**

**"I'm sorry for getting upset like that.I guess I just held that inside me a little too long."**

**"It's not your fault.Now I understand why you ran away ten years ago."**

**"I didn't have a choice.I was fed up with living by myself.You guys never ever noticed I was there.So I ran away and that was when our parents died.I didn't find out until I came back to find you alone taking care of our two younger sisters.I offered to help,but you wouldn't let me.You said I might as well leave because I didn't care about our sisters any more than I did when I ran away from home.So I left again and was nearly killed by a gang of demons.They hurt me worse than I am now, but that's when Kagome found me.Somehow I had managed to crawl my way to the entrance of the human world and she found me.I was injured terribly,but she took me to her home and took care of me until I regained health,then she came back with me to this world.Ever since then we've been searching for the shards of the Shikone jewel."**

**"I'm sorry we treated you that way Inuyasha.I wasn't trying to,I was just a child then.You know all the stupid things you do when you're young."**

**"Yeah,and I'm sorry for leaving you alone to raise our sisters.They hardly even know who I am and they've never seen their own mother. Luckily they just think you're their mother,so they won't have to live with the hardships we went through."**

**"Yes,but you know they'll find out the truth sooner or later and we'll have to tell them."**

**"Yeah,I know.For now let's just let them live their lives happily though.They won't find out for a long time..."**

**"Find out what Inuyasha?"Marlene said innocently walking in.**

**"Oh,nothing.Don't worry about it."**

**"Tsunami,what were you two talking about?"**

**"Don't be rude Marlene.Inuyasha doesn't want to tell you so don't ask anymore."**

**"But I wanna know!"she said angrily.**

**"Don't get an attitude with me!You're nine years old now,start acting like it!"Tsunami warned.**

**"Fine."she said stomping off to her room.**

**"Now you see what I had to put up with for nine years by myself?"**

**"I offered to help."**

**"Please,you couldn't raise a child if you tried."**

**"You wanna bet?"**

**"Yes,I do.You don't know anything about raising children."**

**"So?How hard can it be?"**

**"For your information it's very hard.You have to pay attention to everything they need.You have to make time for them and they get in the way of everything you try to do.You have to teach them wrong from right and it's hard to even get any rest most of the time."**

**"I could handle it."**

**"Oh,you think you can?Well then,why don't you try it starting tomorrow?You and Kagome will act like parents to Yugena and we'll see how long you can handle it."**

**"Fine,starting tomorrow we will."Tsunami and I continued talking until Kagome woke up later.Seeing everything was fine and not wanting to move,she went back to sleep.I turned back to my sister.**

**"By the way,thanks Tsunami."**

**"For what?"**

**"For bringing me and Yugena back after that fight."**

**"You're welcome.You were right too.There's no way I could have done what you did last night in that colliseum.I hate to admit it,but now you _are_ stronger than me.You've changed so much since you left home Inuyasha.You're nothing like the boy I used to know as my brother."**

**"I haven't changed that much."I argued.**

**"Yes you have.Over the course of ten years I've learned many things,but I never did understand why you were always so angry at everyone.Now I know why.I didn't realize it then,but when we were younger,our parents never paid any attention to you.They were too busy focusing on me,so they never taught you how to care for anyone.Then you met Kagome and she's made you become a nicer person.You have a lot to thank her for you know."**

**"Yeah,I know.That's why lately I've been trying to spend more time with her.I know it sounds stupid of me..."**

**"No it doesn't.You love Kagome and there's nothing wrong with that."**

**"I guess you're right.Anyway,I'm going to sleep,goodnight."I went to sleep with Kagome next to me and slept soundly.I woke up the next morning on my own and found everyone waiting for me in the living room.**

**"What's up guys?Why are you all in here?"I asked tiredly.**

**"Today's the day you're going back with Kagome to her world.We were just waiting to say goodbye."**

**"What about the deal we made Tsunami?I thought me and Kagome were going to have to take care of Yugena today?"**

**"You are.You're going to take her with you."**

**"Can't we just wait until tomorrow to do it?"**

**"Nope,we had a deal."**

**"Fine,we'll go in just a second.Just give me a chance to wake up."after I had woken up Kagome and I left the house carrying Yugena.Then we began walking toward the entrance to her world.The portal to the human world was unknown to most humans,because it was just a normal door inside a shrine.The humans all believed that the shrine was cursed so no one ever went in there.So very few humans ever come to the demon world.We finally got to the door of the shrine and Kagome started looking in her backpack for something.**

**"What are you looking for Kagome?"**

**"Hold on...almost...got it!"she said as she stuffed a hat on top of my ears.**

**"What is this thing for?"**

**"It's so no one will know about your ears."**

**"What's wrong with my ears!"I asked defensively.**

**"Nothing.It's just that humans don't have dog ears like yours and people might ask questions."**

**"Okay,but why does it have to be pink?"I asked curiously.**

**"Because that's the only one I had,just live with it.When we get to my house you can borrow one of my brother's."**

**"Alright,let's go."we both stepped into the shrine and through the portal.The door opened and we walked out into the human world. Kagome's house was surprisingly close to the shrine and we arrived shortly.Kagome knocked on the door as she handed me Yugena.She talked with her parents for a moment,then came back to the door.**

**"You can come in now."**

**"Are your parents okay with it?I mean,they know I'm a demon right?"**

**"I haven't told them yet,but I did warn them they'd be surprised." **

**"Okay,what are their names?"**

**"My brother's name is Sota,my mother will just want you to call her Mrs.Higure,and my dad's name is Brian,but just call him sir.Another thing I have to tell you is that my parents respect people with good manners.So when you come in don't start in with that pushy,irritable attitude you always have alright?Just treat them like you've been treating me lately,and just try to ignore my brother.He's just as stubborn as you are.Anyway,that's mostly it,you'll find out more as you spend more time with us.So come on,let's go."she said as I gave her Yugena and she pulled me in the door.She dragged me into the hallway outside of her living room and stopped.**

**"Excuse me everyone!I have an announcement to make.This is my boyfriend Inuyasha!"she said happily dragging me in.**

**"I'm not her boyfriend."I said nervously standing in the middle of the room.**

**"Don't worry,he's just shy."she said as they all stared at me curiously.**

**"Um,Kagome.Why's he wearing a pink hat?"Sota asked.**

**"Oh,it's just to cover up..."**

**"Kagome!I thought you said you didn't want anyone to find out!"I whispered.**

**"No one except my family."she said pulling the hat off my ears. Everyone in her family was shocked and didn't say anything.Then her mother grabbed a nearby broom and proceeded to pummel me in the head with it.**

**"Hey!What're you...OW!...I haven't done anything...OWW!...wrong yet!"**

**"It's a monster!Look at his ears!"**

**"MOM!Calm down,there's nothing wrong with him.He's just a half-demon."she said taking the broom away.**

**"Don't lie Kagome.There's no such thing as demons."**

**"You wanna bet..."I started to say,but Kagome stopped me.**

**"Don't argue.I'll prove it to her."**

**"How are you going to do that?"**

**"You'll see.Mom,look.He is a half-demon.See,he has dog ears,and look at this."Kagome said showing her mom my fangs.**

**"Oh yeah,this proves it.Since Inuyasha and I have such a strong bond,I have command over him.His necklace has an incantation on it that only activates on a half-demon that has a strong bond with someone else,so watch.Sit boy."THUD!**

**"Will you stop doin' that already!"I said irritated.**

**"I've been using it to teach him manners.Anytime he does something wrong,I do that.He's gotten a lot better,but anyway.There,proof that he's a half-demon."**

**"Nice try Kagome,but I bet it works just as well for me.Sit boy."her mom commanded.I innocently sat down in a nearby chair.**

**"Oh,really funny.So you are a demon."she accepted.**

**"No.I'm only half.OOOOOOOOOOW!"**

**"Wow,cool."Sota said as he tried to see how far my ears could stretch.**

**"He's like a cat."he said pulling harder.**

**"OOOOOW!I'M NOT A CAT!"**

**"Sota!Quit it!"Kagome ordered.**

**"Make me."he said as Kagome looked at her mom who nodded.WHAM!**

**"OOOOOOWW!"Sota cried after Kagome punched him on the head.**

**"That'll teach you."**

**"MOM!Kagome hit me for no reason!"**

**"She had a reason,now go to your room."his mom ordered.**

**"Why?I didn't do anything bad!"**

**"Because I said,now go."she said as Sota stomped off.A wide smile spread on her face as she looked at me.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW!"I cried as she pulled my ears out even farther than Sota had.**

**"sighMom,please quit."Kagome said smiling.**

**"Yeah,please."I said pulling away.**

**"Wow!Look how sharp these are!"she said poking at my front fangs.(Oh yeah!See how much you like this!)I thought as I started to open my mouth.Kagome quickly grabbed my hair and pulled me into the other room.**

**"What do you think you're doing!You can't bite my mom!"she whispered loudly.**

**"Sorry,but she shouldn't be so nozy."**

**"That's not the point!Just put up it for a little longer,then she'll get bored and stop."**

**"Fine,but if she doesn't..."**

**"I know,now let's go back."we walked back into the room as her mom grabbed my hand and began admiring my claws.**

**"I wish my nails were as pretty as his."she said staring in awe.Kagome started giggling.**

**"Those aren't nails,those are claws."I muttered annoyed.**

**"Oh!Well,they're still pretty."she said noticed my sliver hair.**

**"Goodness!You hair is beautiful!Really strong too!"she said tugging at a handful of strands.**

**"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't pull it all out."I said frowning at Kagome. **

**"Just wait,she'll stop."Kagome smiled.**

**"What's this?"Kagome's mom said as she began to reach for my sword.I instinctively jumped backwards.**

**"Don't touch my sword.…please."I added at the last second to prove to Kagome I was trying to be polite.The next second I felt my sword slide out of it's sheathe and I ducked just as Sota swung over my head.**

**"You're alert,you must fight a lot."he said swinging my sword all around.**

**"I'm about to get in one more if you don't give me my sword."**

**"I don't want to yet."he said as I looked at Kagome.She nodded and I ran over to Sota.I punched him hard on the head and got my sword.**

**"If you can't use it right,then don't use it at all."I said resheathing it.**

**"What do you mean!I was using it right!"he complained.**

**"You can't make it transform,only a half-demon can."**

**"Show us then."he demanded.**

**"Fine."I saw drawing and transforming the Tatsaiga.Everyone except Kagome gaped in amazement.Then,for the first time,Kagome's mom noticed Yugena in Kagome's arms.**

**"Kagome.Can I talk to you for a moment?"she asked stepping into the hallway as Kagome followed.**

**"Didn't I tell you that you couldn't have a child until you were eighteen?"**

**"Yes ma'am.What about it?"**

**"And how old are you now?" **

**"I'm fifteen."she stated obviously.**

**"So why is it that you have a child in your arms?"she asked sternly.**

**"Oh!Mom this isn't mine.This girl is five years old,she's Inuyasha's youngest sister.We're just taking care of her to give his oldest sister,who has been raising them on their own for years,a break.I've always obeyed the rules you set for me,and I'm still going to from now on."**

**"Okay then.Well,now that that's settled we can go back."**

**"So,Inuyasha.Where did that young child Kagome has in her arms come from?"her father asked.**

**"That's my little sister.We're kind of baby sitting her."**

**"Oh,okay.Never mind."he said just as Kagome and her mom walked back in.They sat down and began talking.**

**"So Kagome.Why did you decide to come back?It seems like you were well protected."her father said looking at my sword.**

**"I was,but I had to come back sometime to see you guys.Plus,I was beginning to miss my friends from school."**

**"What are you going to do about Inuyasha?He can't stay here and he probably doesn't want to go back to his world this soon."**

**"We'll think of something.In the meantime,I'm going to show him around the city and introduce him to my friends.So see you later."she said standing up.I followed as she walked outside.She showed me restaurants,malls,her school,and began walking toward her friends' houses.We got to one of them and knocked on the door as I ran around the side of the house.Her friend came out as Kagome dragged me back.**

**"Hello Kagome.Where have you been all this time?"her friend asked.**

**"It's a long story,but what's really important is that I finally found a boy who really loves me."**

**"Who?Him?"she asked pointing at me.**

**"Yes.He's reluctant to admit it,but he really does love me.Don't worry if he seems to act like a jerk sometimes,he just has a bad temper."**

**"Okay,but can I ask you a question?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Why is he wearing a hat?It's a perfect sunny day."Kagome explained the whole thing about me being a half-demon.Then her friend noticed Yugena and stared at Kagome surprised.**

**"Wow Kagome!You do like him."she said wide-eyed.**

**"What?OH!No,it's not what you think!This is his younger sister that we're baby sitting."**

**"Then why are you carrying him?Shouldn't he be the one to do it?"**

**"That's a good point.Here Inuyasha!It's your sister,you carry her."she said handing her to me.**

**"Okay."I said carelessly.**

**"Well,we have to go now.See you at school tomorrow."Kagome said walking away.I followed quickly with Yugena asleep in my arms.We finished exploring the town and returned to Kagome's house.We went to sleep that night and I had to be woken up the next morning by Kagome.**

**She got me up at about seven and told me we had to be at school by eight.I got up and carried her on my back to school just as the bell rang.Her mom had promised to take care of Yugena so Kagome could go to school.I let her down and she ran inside as I waited.I sat on the ground outside the glass door for eight hours waiting for her to come back,then when she didn't I went home to look for her.Neither her mom,brother,or her dad had seen her,so I went looking around the town.I finally found her sitting at a restaurant with another boy.I listened closely to their conversation and could barely hear the boy's name.Joey,that was the first part of his name.I started to listen for his last name when I heard him say something about how much he liked Kagome.Then she replied by saying she remembered why she liked him so much and that was all it took.I grabbed my sword handle tightly and started to draw it.As much as I wanted to,I just couldn't bring myself to attack Kagome.My feelings for her kept me from attacking,so I headed back to her house.I said goodbye to her mom,dad,and brother without explaining why,and went back to my world.I had taken Yugena with me and when I arrived back at Yugo's house I found his old girlfriend Alice, sitting with him.**

**"And all this time you've made fun of me for liking Kagome.Well,at least now you don't have to worry about it."**

**"Why's that?"he asked as Alice left the room.**

**"Kagome's found someone else she likes,so I came back here."**

**"What about the jewel shards?"**

**"I forgot about them.I'll go back and get them soon.For now get Tsunami to take care of Yugena,and tell her she was right.We couldn't handle taking care of her.I'm going to bed now,see you later."I went into my room and laid down to sleep.I was awakened soon after by Tsunami.She shook me awake violently and began to hit me.**

**"HEY!What are you doing!"I asked angrily sitting up.**

**"I can't believe you left Kagome just for her going to dinner with one boy!After all the times you've cheated on her!You're being totally unfair!"she said slamming me in the forehead with a punch.Then she began slapping me over and over until she was apparently satisfied.**

**"Now go back and go to Kagome.Apologize to her for leaving and you better tell her,or next time I won't stop until you can't move anymore!"**

**"I'm not going to go back.I finally told her how I felt and she's chosen someone other than me,so just deal with it."I said looking away.**

**"WHAT...DID...I...JUST...FINISH...TELLING...**

**YOU!"she said punching me hard with every word.She continued until finally Batosai came in and restained her.I laid in my bed,trying to make the pain stop when he started punching me.**

**"HOW COULD YOU INUYASHA!Kagome has put up with way more than that from you!At least show her some respect by making a clean break!Go back and tell her that you can't be with her anymore if she's wants to go out with someone else!"he said while he hit me.**

**"I'm not going to go break up with her!I still love her,so if she doesn't want to be with me than she can tell me herself!"I said grabbing his fists and throwing him away from me.**

**"Well if you love her so much,then go tell her."Yugo said standing in the doorway.Batosai backed off as Marlene came in and stood in the doorway.They all tried to convince me to go back,they finally gave up as Yugena came in.**

**"Inuyasha,where's Kagome?"**

**"I don't know Yugena,but she's not coming back."I said as she began to cry.**

**"Yugena,it's okay.You don't have to cry.We don't need Kagome here anymore,we can have just as much fun without her."I said as Yugena ran over and tried her best to hit me.Just that little tap was enough to make me realize what I had just said and _that_ hurt worse than any wound I had ever had.Yugena continued to try and hit me as I began to feel a strange emotion inside.I couldn't stand it,and I began to feel like crying.Yugena saw me and said she was sorry for hurting me.I just sat there feeling terrible as Yugena went to tell Tsunami what she had done.**

**When Tsunami came in and saw me,she walked over and sat with me.**

**"You need to tell Yugena she didn't do anything wrong.She thinks she made you cry."**

**"You tell her."I said with my eyes closed facing the floor.**

**"Inuyasha,you have to get over it sometime.If you really love her that much,then why don't you go see her?At least you can find out why she doesn't want to be with you."**

**"Tsunami,could you do me a favor?"I asked with my eyes still closed.**

**"Sure,what is it?"**

**"Tell Yugena it wasn't her fault.Also,I'm taking her back with me so tell her to get ready."the look on Tsunami's face grew happier and she started to walk off.She stopped at the door.**

**"Inuyasha,thank you."she said sincerely.**

**"For what?"I asked looking at her for the first time.**

**"Being such a good brother to Yugena.I know that's why you're going back so don't deny it."**

**"You're welcome."Yugena got ready and we left for the shrine.**

**Without even realizing it,I was walking too fast for Yugena.I was in a hurry to get there and forgot that she couldn't walk that well yet.I slowed down and we arrived at the shrine a few minutes later.We went through the portal and walked towards Kagome's house.On the way I saw Joey walking down the street.A moment later Yugena began to cry because I was apparently squeezing her hand too tight.I let go and started carrying her as we arrived at Kagome's house.I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.Kagome's mom answered and I politely asked her if I could come in.**

**"No you may not!After leaving Kagome without telling her anything how do you expect to come back like nothing has happened!"**

**"But you don't understand!I have to talk to her!I promise after that I will leave forever if you want me to,just let me speak to Kagome for one minute!"I snapped urgently.**

**"Fine!Make it quick."she said moving out of the doorway.**

**"Here."I said handing her Yugena.I ran into Kagome's room and didn't bother with manners or anything else as I walked straight in.**

**"Kagome do you still like me or not!"I asked as she gave a shocked look.**

**"Inuyasha?Why did you come back?I thought you didn't want to go out with me anymore?"**

**"What about you?You're the one that was going out with Joey!"**

**"I wasn't going out with him because I wanted to.He's always been the jealous type and couldn't stand the fact that I was going out with you,so he made me go out with him."she said looking away.**

**"How did he do that?Did he threaten you or something?"I asked as my temper went away and I grew concerned for her.**

**"Not exactly.He told me if I kept going out with you then I would regret it,but I didn't care.I told him that I may have liked him before,but that was in the past.Then he told me how he still felt about me and I felt sorry for him,so I had a bite to eat with him."**

**"Then why did you go and tell him the reason you liked him more than me?"I asked unable to look at her face anymore.**

**"Well...because it was true.He's nicer than you are even though he wasn't this time,and I was just being polite.Maybe if you'd act a little nicer to me,than I wouldn't have any reason to like anyone more than you."she said as tears formed in her eyes.**

**"But I've been trying to.Haven't you noticed all the times I could have continued our fights,but didn't?No,it wasn't just because Batosai told me to stop,I could care less what he thinks.It was because I was trying to be nice for you."**

**"I always thought something like that,but I had no way to prove it.Still,why did you leave without saying goodbye when you saw me and Joey together?"**

**"Because...because I was afraid alright?(she gave a surprised gasp.)I couldn't bring myself to believe that you really didn't like me anymore after all we've been through."I said looking down.**

**"You really thought that?Inuyasha I could never leave you,you should know that by now."she said assuringly.**

**"I just thought..."**

**"Well you thought wrong.I could never leave you."she said standing up and embracing me.A second later Yugena walked in and saw us together.She quickly walked over and tried to wrap her arms around us both.Failing miserably,she gave up and jumped on top of the bed.From there she leaped as high as she could and landed on top of my head.We both saw her and Kagome picked her up.As she held her I saw the sad expression on Yugena's face change to a bright smile.**

**"Not even old enough to talk very well and she still made me realize I was wrong.I'm not letting you and your sisters leave again.This time I'm not running away from my problems,I'm going to stay home and raise you with Kagome.How does that sound Yugena?"I asked as she laughed in reply.**

**"It's settled then.When we finally decide to go back,we're going to help Tsunami raise Yugena."**

**"Yes,but for now,this is just fine."Kagome said as we all hugged each other tightly.Then Kagome's mom came in and moved toward me.**

**"Mom,it's okay.I want him to stay."**

**"Are you sure Kagome?He's been so rude to you."**

**"No he wasn't mom.He thought that I had dumped him,and that's why he left."**

**"Oh,okay.I'm sorry then Inuyasha.I'll just leave you two alone."**

**"Three mom."Kagome said holding up Yugena and smiling widely.**

**"Oh,I see.Well if he decides to stay,then dinner will be ready soon."her mom said leaving with a smile.**

**"Okay,thanks mom."**

**We talked and played aroung for a while until her mom called us into the kitchen for dinner.We all sat down to eat as Yugena and I stared curiously at what they had prepared.The strange thing on my plate was what Kagome called a hamburger.I had no idea what it was,we didn't have food like this in the demon world.What the humans considered common found hadn't even been introduced to us,because no humans ever came to our world.I poked at the strange food with one of my claws and looked to see how everyone else ate it.I stupidly looked at Yugena first to find her trying to tear it apart with her chopsticks.Then,seeing that I was cofused,Kagome showed me how to eat it.All I had to do was grab it in both hands and take a bite,so I did and found it was delicious. I looked toward Yugena and almost choked on a bite when I saw her trying to stuff it all in her mouth at once.Her face was covered in peices of the hamburger that she tried to lick off.She finally took a napkin and wiped them off,returning back to the duty of shoving it all in her mouth.Kagome scolded her on table manners and showed her the proper way to eat it.In the meantime,I had been trying get my hands on every hamburger in sight.I loved the way they tasted and I couldn't get enough of them.Everyone besides Kagome stared at me in disbelief as I ate burger after burger and wasn't anywhere near being full.After twenty-seven hamburgers Kagome finally saw me and stopped me from eating.She smacked me in the head and scolded me for being such a pig. I felt bad for a moment,then tasted my first french fry and went back to eating.I had eaten over three large plate-fulls of fries when Kagome lifted me out of my chair and pulled me by my ear into the living room.Everyone shuddered in the kitchen as they heard Kagome yelling at me.**

**"What do you think think you're doing!"**

**"Eating."I replied innocently.**

**"I KNOW THAT!Why do you have to try and eat it all!"**

**"I didn't mean to,it's just so good."**

**"Well don't do that anymore,or next time I won't be the one yelling at you."she said warningly.**

**"Okay,I won't."we finished and went back to eating.I ate slower than before,but still was eating more than I should.Kagome looked at me warningly as I took another bite of my hamburger.Yugena had learned quickly that she liked hamburgers just as much as I did.She began eating like I had earlier and I quickly started eating everything in sight so no one would notice her.Kagome looked at her dad who nodded and stood up.He grabbed the back of my hair and began dragging me into the living room.As soon as we were out of hearing range I told him.**

**"Wait,before you do whatever you're gonna do,let me explain.I only started doing that again because Yugena saw me earlier and apparently started copying me.I didn't want her to get in trouble,so I started eating that way again.Please don't punish her just for wanting to be like me.She's only copying me because she doesn't know any better,so if you're going to punish anyone,make it me."**

**"So that's why you disobeyed Kagome.Okay then,if that's true then you're of the hook.I'm going to ask Yugena if that's what happened,and if I find out you lied to me,you will be sorry."**

**"Okay,but I'm telling the truth."**

**"You better be."he said as we walked back in.He went into the kitchen and took Yugena back into the livng room with him.Praying that Yugena wouldn't get scared and lie,I sat back down at the table.For ten minutes I sat staring at the living room door,not even noticing my hamburger.**

**"Inuyasha.When I said don't eat like that anymore,I didn't mean you had to totally stop."Kagome informed me.**

**"SHH!I'm trying to listen!"I whispered quickly.**

**"Why?"**

**"Because I think your dad scares Yugena,and when she gets scared she always lies.I just told him that the only reason I started eating like that again was so you wouldn't notice Yugena.She was copyng me and I don't think she's going to admit it."just then her father opened the door and stomped over to me.He grabbed my hair again and I painfully realized he was strong for a human as he lifted me out of my seat.He dragged me into the living room,dropping me in a chair by Yugena.**

**"She says she never did that,right?"he asked as Yugena nodded.**

**"And you say that she did,right?"I nodded.**

**"So one of you is lying.I'll give you two one minute to talk to each other and tell me who's lying.Starting now."**

**"Yugena why did you lie to him?"I whispered to her as she looked at the ground sadly.**

**"Answer me.Were you just scared?"she paused,then nodded.**

**"If you lie about something you'll only get in more trouble,don't you know that?"she shook her head.**

**"Just tell him the truth and I'll keep you out of trouble alright?"she nodded happily.She got up and walked over to him with a pitiful look.**

**"I'm sorry sir.I'm the one that lied."**

**"That's okay,but you shouldn't have lied about it.For that I'm going to let Kagome deal with you."**

**"Hold on a minute.The only reason she lied in the first place is because she was afraid of what you might do.Let me explain to Kagome,for her sake." **

**"Okay,but don't go too easy on her."he smiled.**

**We went back and finished our meal normally.I told Kagome about Yugena lying and she punished her by making her sit in a corner for two hours.For the rest of the night we watched something Kagome called a television,another thing not owned in the demon world.Then we went to sleep and woke up in time for school the next morning.Back in the demon world,Batosai had been enjoying his free time alone with Kauru and getting in some really good training with Yugo.Soon after I had left,they had all started spending time together.Batosai and Kauru had been walking down the street and talking,just to give Yugo and Alice some time alone,when Batosai began hearing this strange tune in the background.It sounded like a faint whistle playing far away.He decided it was just his imagination and continued walking as a demon suddenly jumped out from the side of the road and attacked.Batosai quickly realized it wasn't going to stop and sliced through it in one swing.The demon was released from a strange spell that had made it attack them and the faint whistle had stopped too.With it's last breath the the demon asked them to save his friends from the music's spell.Just as Batosai was going to ask what he meant,the demon passed away.The mood ruined, they decided to see what he was talking about.They kept walking and came to a castle similar to Ryoko's.It was seemingly ordinary,but Batosai and Kauru could feel a huge energy source coming from inside. They also noticed that Batosai wasn't just hearing things because Kauru could hear the sharp tune of a flute too as they came closer to the castle. They encountered several demons,all of who they were forced to destroy,or they would have been killed themselves.The tune of the flute apparently controls the demons and forces them to kill until they themselves are destroyed or the flute stops.Batosai got this information from a persistant demon that was trying to help his friends in the last moments of his life.Learning that,both him and Kauru rushed toward the castle.They avoided all the various demons that got in their way by jumping over them.When they finally reached the castle they were surprised to see there were no guards at the door.They stepped through the entrance and found a hallway ending in a single door.They stepped inside and shut the door behind them as they were immmediately surrounded by darkness.Kauru fumbled around in the dark for some kind of light or another door as Batosai concentrated on finding the source of the energy he felt in the room.He quickly found there was some sort of demon in the room as his arm was cut by a sharp blade.He couldn't tell how bad it was,but it didn't feel deep.He was trying to tell where the demon was when he saw a flash of light and Kauru yelled as the demon cut her on the arm.Unseen it began to attack her again,just as Batosai slammed his sword in front of Kauru,cutting the demon's blade apart.Using one arm,Kauru had been able to use a small amount of her spirit energy to create light in the room.Batosai quickly saw that it was a shadow demon they had been trying to fight.He also noticed that it had sliced Kauru's arm very deep,leaving a large wound making it impossible to use her right arm.A deepening rage grew inside of Batosai as he stepped between the demon and her.With a quick sweep of his sword,Batosai sliced through the demon's arm.It slid down to the ground and seemed to blend with the floor.Batosai swung at it and sliced the tile flooring.He realized that until it came up again,he wouldn't be able to do anything else.The moment he stopped thinking he looked for the demon again and couldn't see it anywhere.He looked all over for it,but couldn't find the demon.He realized that it must have combined itself with some kind of shadow in the room.He was filled with a mixture of fear and anger as he saw a long,sleek shadow blade connected to Kauru's shadow.It slowly pulled back and he ran at her as it went to slice.He stuck his arm in front of the blade and it cut the wound he had received earlier even deeper.**

**"Batosai!What happened!Are you okay!"she gasped.**

**"Yeah,I'm fine.Watch out for that demon,it can blend with shadows and strike without you ever knowing it.So don't let your guard down."the instant he finished saying that he swung his sword behind him and cut what he thought was the blade he sliced off the demon earlier. **

**"Apparently it can regenerate too,so be careful."**

**"Okay,the next time it comes out give it the best attack you have."**

**"I'll try,now get ready."Batosai concentrated hard on finding the exact point of it's energy.He found it and attacked the demon with one of his new attacks.**

**"ELEMENTAL SLASHES!"**

**Batosai's attack hits all nine vital points in the opponent's body with a different element.Fire,water,earth,air,ice,metal,light,dark,and lightning all surrounded his blade for the strike.The attack moves so fast it seems like Batosai has nine different swords,each surrounded in a different element as he attacks.It stopped and the shadow demon erupted in a blaze of different colored flames as his body flew apart.Batosai turned toward Kauru and bandaged her arm quickly.Then they left again toward the top of the castle,but before they left the room the demon had somehow reformed himself and attacked them.Both his blades tore a long gash down their backs and Batosai turned to Kauru who had already created the light again.He turned toward the demon and prepared yet another of his newest attacks.The demon had already begun one of it's own attacks.It was surrounded by an aura of black fire.It moved all the energy to it's blades and jumped at Batosai.He charged the demon and their blades collided.They turned and charged again as the demon focused nearly all of it's energy into it's right-hand blade and jumped back at Batosai.His blade and Batosai's sword collided and they stood pushing against one another.It ended in a tie as they both ran to opposite ends of the room and charged at each other full speed.The demon used every spare ounce of energy it had left and focused on it's right blade,while Batosai had prepared his own way of attacking.**

**"SWORD OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!"**

**Their blades struck and they the sheer power of the collision created sparks from the blade edges.For just a second they both held their ground and pushed against one another,but then Batosai's blade began to crack.He quickly slid it off of the demon's blade and began to create his spirit sword.In the second it took for him to create it,the demon took advantage and charged at him.Out of instinct and not thinking at the second,Batosai put his sword up to block and the demon struck the crack in the blade.It snapped in two and the demon connected a slice across Batosai's chest.He narrowly avoided getting hit as it tried to cut him over and over.He continued dodging with no real weapon to fight with and kept trying to develop his spirit sword.Every time he tried the demon would cut his arm somewhere,causing him to stop and try again. He finally decided against using the spirit sword and quickly ran over to Kauru.He grabbed the wooden training sword she carried on her back and attacked the demon.The demon attacked with it's own metal blades and every time it would come close to splintering Kauru's sword,Batosai would turn and get a quick strike at it.The foolish demon repeated this pattern,not knowing that Batosai's easiest strategy to win was to memorize the opponent's style and beat them at their own game.Just as the demon was about to try something else,it attacked one last time as Batosai turned,kicked it high in the air,and jumped.He pulled the sword back behind his head and brought it down with tremendous force, cutting straight through the demon.He landed and handed Kauru her sword,then picked up the two pieces of his.They found a spiral of stairs going toward the top and began walking up.On the way they felt a strong earthquake as the steps in front of them collapsed.They both looked at the open space for a moment wondering why this simple mission had turned out to be so hard.They thought about how to get across and Batosai decided on the easier way.He picked Kauru up in both arms and flung her across the gap.She landed safely on the other side and he tried to jump the distance.Being injured,he got just far enough to reach the edge of the broke step.Kauru quickly helped him up and yelled at him for throwing her across the gap like he had.He tried to listen,but didn't really hear the words she said,there were just sounds coming out of her mouth.He turned to her with a look of apology and she forgave him.Over being mad,she realized that the music they kept hearing was really close now.They ran up the remaining stairs and came to a stop at a door.Batosai grabbed Kauru's sword as she opened the door.When they got inside they saw what was making that sound.In the middle of the room there was a demon playing a strange version of flute.It's melody was sweet,but they knew the effect of it was not.The demon put the flute down and a strange creature picked it up.It looked like a dragon,but it was tiny.To get it over with Batosai copied me for once and quickly charged the demon.It dodged creating an afterimage, and Batosai was surprised by it's speed.He swung the light wooden sword and struck the demon in the head.It countered by striking him with some kind of energy blast.It struck and instantly paralyzed him.He couldn't dodge as the demon struck him over and over,then sliced straight through his body.The demon's leg was quickly severed as it realized it had just struck an afterimage.It screamed in pain as Batosai swung the sword again.He jumped up and came down with a powerful slice,cutting the demon in half. Surprisingly it regenerated and came back at him.He blocked with the sword and thought it would crack if he blocked with it any longer.They didn't know that it was unbreakable yet,so he quickly ran over and gave the sword back to Kauru as he ran back toward the demon.He connected a punch straight to it's head and sent it flying.While he was focusing on his fight,Kauru had her own hands full trying to get the whistle from the smaller demon.Every time she would try it would shoot a blast of fire at her and stop her from reaching it.The battle continued for hours,then Batosai killed the demon by punching straight through it and Kauru finally realized what to do to get the whistle back.**

**"TUNDRA BEAM!"she froze the small demon and picked up the whistle.She handed it to Batosai,who smashed it and the small dragon demon into pieces.Injured and bruised,Batosai walked back with Kauru helping him.They got home and went to sleep for a while.Back in the human world Kagome had finally shown me to every friend of hers in town.We were walking around happily when I reached my hand back and caught the sharp edge of a sword.The person that swung it pulled it out of my hand and attacked again.I blocked with my claws as he continued attacking as Kagome carried Yugena a safe distance away.**

**"HEY!I didn't do anything to you!"I said as he stopped attacking.**

**"I don't care what you do to me or anyone else.All I care about is the fact that you killed Kenshin Himura!"**

**"No I didn't!He..."WHAM!I began to explain as he slammed his fist into my face.I hit the ground and got up angrily.**

**"I didn't kill him,but if you want a fight with me then come on."**

**"You were with him the day he died,and he was killed.So how else would he have died?"**

**"First of all,I wasn't the only one with him,and second he died protecting his allies."**

**"There's only one way to prove it.If you actually didn't kill him,then draw your sword and prove to me you were worthy to be in his presence when he died.My blade will give us the answer."**

**"Fine.TATSAIGA!"I drew my sword and stood prepared for what he would do.Very suprisingly,he charged at me just like my style.I blocked and charged him back.Our swords collided and the weight of mine pushed his sword out of the way,giving me the chance to attack.I slammed my fist into his open stomach as he doubled over.The second I checked to make sure I hadn't hurt him more than I wanted to he punched me in the face.I grew angry and slammed him in the head with the flat edge of my sword.He flipped sideways and attacked again as I cut through the Wind Scar.The attack flew toward him and I saw him swing his sword in a way that looked identical to what I had just done.I quickly realized it was when his own Wind Scar formed and our attacks struck one another.They exploded and when the smoke cleared we stood looking at each other.**

**"One last test will prove to me wether you killed him or not.Use your Wind Scar at full power and I will use mine.If you can't survive,then it proves you weren't strong enough to kill him in the first place."**

**"Hey!Just because I didn't kill him doesn't mean I couldn't have!"I yelled in defense,but he was already preparing his attack.I quickly tightened the grip on my sword and swung with every ounce of strength in my body.He swung his sword and both our attacks hit.Mine struck him and his hit me.We had both used our attacks at full power and it sent us both to the ground.He got up soon after as I remained on the ground,barely moving at all.I couldn't believe that he could still stand up and was beginning to realize that he was completely out of my league.My strength didn't even come close to his level and that was something I was having a little trouble dealing with.I managed to get to my feet and he looked partially surprised by that.**

**"So you actually survived.I _should_ still believe you were the one that killed Kenshin,but if you continue to deny it even now then you must be telling the truth."**

**"Yeah,I know."I said angrily.**

**"I apologize,but if you didn't do it,then who did?"**

**"Like I tried to tell you before,nobody killed him.He died stopping a powerful attack of an ice demon that would have destroyed a whole forest.Believe it or not,but that's the truth."**

**"I believe you now.Sorry we had to fight that way."he said sincerely.**

**"I wasn't the one that…."**

**"He says he's sorry too."Kagome said quickly.**

**"No I'm not.I didn't start it!"I argued.**

**"No,but you fought back and that's just as bad."**

**"I didn't have a choice!He started attacking and I..."**

**"Excuse me for interrupting,but can I ask you a question?"the guy asked tapping er on the shoulder.**

**"Sure."Kagome said nicely.**

**"Would you mind if I joined you for a little while?I've been searching for someone for a long time and I'd like to rest with someone I know at least a little.My name is Kail Rogasha,and what's yours?"**

**"I'm Kagome,and this is Inuyasha.I think _he_ will answer your question about staying."she said frowning at me.**

**"Do you really think I'd let you..."**

**"It would be great for you to stay."Kagome said placing her hand over my mouth while smiling at him.**

**"I thought we were going to stay in this world longer Kagome?"**

**"Who says we're going to leave?"she asked.**

**"Unfortunately I do.The person I'm searching for only remains in the demon world."**

**"Well I guess we could go back and see if Batosai or Yugo know anything about the person you're looking for."**

**"Kagome,if we go back then Vega might want to fight me again."I said as Kail grabbed my shirt and roughly lifted me off the ground.**

**"How do you know Vega!Tell me now!"**

**"Hold on a second!Put me down!"I said kicking him in the face.He didn't even move.**

**"I've been searching for Vega for ten years!Tell me where he is!"**

**"Hold on.Put him down and we'll tell you."Kagome said politely.He put me down.**

**"We met him in the demon world about five months ago.He's been trying to destroy me ever since then."I said angrily.**

**"I'm sorry,I thought you knew where he was."**

**"Well I don't anymore,but if you decide to come with us,then he'll probably come after me again and then you can see him.Why have you been looking for him anyway?"I asked brushing my shirt off.**

**"Over ten years ago he transferred to our school from another country and we became friends rather quickly.I remember like it was yesterday..."Kail said recalling the memory.**

**"Like I said before,over ten years ago Vega transferred to our school from Germany.The first day I met him he was really kind of a jerk.He didn't want anyone to talk to him at first,but as time progressed he began to trust people more and more.We slowly became friends and that's when I found out he was such a good fighter.Sometimes we argued and those arguements would turn into fights.No matter what we would always end up still being friends.We became the two most popular kids in school,but that didn't last for long.I had been waiting for Vega so we could start our normal morning routine of beating up all the bullies and keeping our cool reputations.I waited until our third class was over,but he never showed.I checked the rest of his periods too,but he hadn't been there all day.I figured he was just out sick or something so I waited the next day too.When he didn't show up for three weeks straight I began looking for him.That's when my search for Vega began."**

**"Wow,you two must have been really good friends."Kagome said as I snored loudly.She hit me in the back of the head,waking me up quickly.**

**"Sorry."I grumbled.**

**"Well that's my story,but I know you don't care about that."**

**"Damn right..."**

**"That's not true.It's better that you have someone to talk about it to,isn't that right Inuyasha?"she said giving me a stern look.**

**"Yeah,that's true."**

**"So anyway,when are we going back?"he asked.**

**"We'll go back as soon as I tell my parents.So you wait here with Inuyasha and I'll be back in a minute."she said walking toward her house.**

**"You really like that girl don't you?"Kail asked smiling.**

**"Like that's any of your business."**

**"Fine,forget I mentioned it..."**

**"Yeah I do,so what?"**

**"I just wanted to make sure.Of course you must like her considering that you two have a child."**

**"That little kid isn't ours,that's my little sister.My oldest sister dared us to take care of her so we are."**

**"My apologies.I _was_ wondering why she didn't look like either one of you."**

**"Now you know.Besides I couldn't have a kid now,Kagome's only fifteen.She's way too young."**

**"That's not the only reason,now is it?"**

**"What's that supposed to mean?"**

**"It means that you're too chicken."**

**"I AM NOT!"**

**"Sure."**

**"Shut up!"**

**"Well it's true."**

**"No it's not!Now stop saying that or I'll..."**

**"You'll what?"**

**"If you want to find out keep saying that."**

**"BAWK!BAWK!BAWK!"he smirked.**

**"SHUT UP ALREADY!"I jumped toward him and punched.Before I could even hit him he grabbed my fist and twisted my arm,throwing me to the ground.While on the ground I tried to trip him,but he jumped and kicked me when he came back down.I rolled sideways and got to my feet.I ran at Kail and kicked him as hard as I could,but he just caught my foot and threw me to the ground.Getting angrier I drew my sword and swung.He blocked it with his sword and sheathed it again.I was positive he was stronger than me when he grabbed my sword and turned it in my hands.He held it with the tip at my chest.He let go and I swung at him again.Before it got to him he turned and struck my sword with his,sending mine flying.I attacked him with my claws while he started to stab me with his sword.**

**"Quit you two!"we both heard Kagome yell.I stopped with my claws inches from his face while his sword was touching my stomach.We both relaxed and stood facing each other.I had my fists clenched warningly and he had a hand on his sword.Kagome saw us and lightly pushed Yugena toward me to stop us.She ran at me and wrapped her tiny arms around my leg.My expression lightened and we both stopped.I picked Yugena up and we began walking toward the portal to the demon world.Just before we got there I saw Joey walking toward Kagome.I kept my nerve and stayed calm.Then he kissed her goodbye and that was it.I ran at him faster than I ever had and slammed my fists into his mouth.He flew back and rammed into the ground as I ran over and kicked him in the side.He rolled and I kept kicking him down the street.Then I kicked him into the air and when he came back down I gripped my claws tightly around his throat and raised my opposite fist.I lifted him off the ground and punched him hard in the face again.Then I held my grip on his throat and rammed him into the ground.I held my right hand on his throat while the claws on my left hand were barely stabbing his stomach.**

**"If you ever even come close to touching Kagome again,next time I really _will_ kill you.I hope that you pay attention to what I'm saying, because if you go behind my back and so much as hold her hand I promise you're not going to die quickly.I'll make sure of that.Now you have three seconds to get out of my sight before I get really angry.So go."I said roughly shoving him away from me.I walked back over where everyone was patiently awaiting my return.I looked at Kagome innocently and she began to smile.I looked at Kail who was doubled over laughing and struck him in the head with the flat side of my sword.He stopped quickly,but every now and then had short outbursts of laughter.Somehow we managed to make it back to Yugo's house with Kail still alive.When we got there we found Batosai injured badly and Kauru was helping him get better with a very pleased smile on her face. Then Batosai explained what had happened and I turned to Kauru.**

**"What are you so happy about?"**

**"It's just...oh nothing."she said suppressing a giggle.**

**"Come on,tell me."**

**"Well...okay.I'm happy because I know Batosai can't leave me again while he's like this.So I've been putting this potion on him that makes it where he doesn't heal for a long time.I just told him it would help him heal faster."**

**"YOU WHAT!KAURU!"Batosai yelled at the top of his lungs as she began laughing.**

**"Oh get over it."I smirked.**

**"You want to know how it feels!"he snapped quickly.**

**"I'll pass.So,where did Tsunami go?"**

**"She said she was just going to take a walk with Marlene.They left about ten minutes ago,so they should be back soon."**

**"Okay."**

**"Who's Tsunami and Marlene?"Kail asked.**

**"They're my two other sisters.Tsunami is my oldest sister and Marlene is the second youngest.Tsunami is twenty and Marlene is nearly ten."**

**"Are they full demons or half?"**

**"Surprisingly enough all my sisters are full demons,and I'm the only half-demon in the family. You'll meet them in a few minutes."just then Tsunami walked in with Marlene licking a vanilla ice cream cone. Marlene had the biggest smile on her face I had ever seen.Then she walked over to me and looked at me with an expression that made me want to laugh.**

**"What is it Marlene?"I asked as she kept smiling.**

**"It's okay Marlene,he won't get mad at you."Tsunami said looking at her.Marlene's smile grew even wider and she turned back to me.**

**"You've got a girlfriend!You've got a girlfriend!"Marlene cheered happily as I gave Tsunami a cold glare.**

**"You had to explain it to her didn't you?She wouldn't have understood about us for another year,but no you had to go and tell her."**

**"Yep.I did."Tsunami said as Marlene looked up at me.**

**"Inuyasha,are you going to marry Kagome?"she asked as everyone in the room began laughing except for me and Kagome.We looked at one another trying to get each other to answer that.Finally I looked at Marlene and answered her.**

**"Marlene,that's not a question you should be asking at your age."**

**"Tsunami,could you get them to answer me?"**

**"Don't worry,I can answer that.Of course he's going to marry her."**

**"Tsunami!Shut up!"I said as Kagome looked at me shocked.**

**"She's just making that up."I said quickly.**

**"No I'm not.Remember you told me before you left that you..."Tsunami said as I put my hand over her mouth and dragged her outside.**

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER!"**

**"Why not?It's true."she asked innocently.**

**"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!I didn't want her to find out yet!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because I'm waiting until she turns eighteen."**

**"Fine,if you _want_ to torture yourself."**

**"I can't do anything right now with her only fifteen,or her parents would be furious with me,so please...KEEP YOUR BIG MOUTH SHUT!"**

**"So you want to get an attitude with me huh?Fine,then I'll just go tell Kagome now."she said walking back toward the living room.**

**"Okay!Okay!I'm sorry,just please don't tell her!"**

**"What do I get for staying quiet?"she said walking closer to the living room.**

**"Anything you want,just don't tell her!"**

**"Hmmm...anything I want..."Tsunami said as a wide smile spread across her face.**

**"sighWhat is it?"**

**"You have to do whatever Yugena and Marlene want for an entire day and you have to ask that new friend of yours if he likes me."**

**"Why do you want me to ask him that?"**

**"I have my reasons."she said as her smile grew.**

**"Fine,but you better not tell Kagome."**

**"I won't,now go ask him."she said pushing me back into the living room.I stumbled in and stopped myself right in front of Kail.I gave Tsunami a cold look and dragged him into the kitchen.**

**"I have a question to ask you."**

**"Well you could have been a little nicer about it,but what is it?"**

**"Do you like my sister?"**

**"What?"he asked disbelievingly.**

**"Do you like my sister?"**

**"Why do you ask?Did she say she liked me?"**

**"Not directly,but I know she does."**

**"YES!I knew it!"**

**"What's the big deal?Do you actually like her?"**

**"Yes I do.I was really hoping that she would ask something like this and now that she did I'm going to give her the answer myself."**

**"Hold on a second.You mean you _actually_ like my older sister Tsunami?"**

**"Yeah,so what?"**

**"Nothing.It's just I can't believe someone could actually like her."**

**"How can you say that?There's not anything to dislike about her.Her hair,her eyes,her entire body,I like everything about to think of it,how old is she?"**

**"I told you already she's twenty,but I still can't believe why you like her."**

**"I don't care what you think.I'm going to ask her out right now."**

**"Hold on a sec..."I said as Kail ran off.I walked into the living room as he ran out the front door to find Tsunami and I turned to Batosai.**

**"Where is he going?"Batosai asked.**

**"He's going to ask my sister out."**

**"You're kidding right?"he asked covering his smile.**

**"Believe me,this is not a joke.Kail is actually asking out my older sister Tsunami."I explained to him about what was going on and then Tsunami came in with a wide grin on her face with Kail following right behind her.They both smiled cheerfully at us and sat down holding hands.Everyone was holding back tears of laughter when Marlene walked up to Tsunami so seriously it was funny.She looked Tsunami right in the eye and then stepped back a little.**

**"Tsunami's got a boyfriend!Tsunami's got a boyfriend!Tsunami's got a boyfriend!"Marlene sang cheerfully for a minute,then stopped instantly.**

**She looked at Tsunami in the same serious way and opened her mouth to say something.**

**"Tsunami,are you going to marry him?"she asked innocently as everyone busted out laughing.**

**"As a matter of fact,I am."Tsunami said as everyone went completely silent.I started to say something,but Kagome held a hand over my mouth and looked at Tsunami.**

**"Yes,it's true.We're going to set up the wedding as soon as possible."**

**"You're sure about this Tsunami?I mean,you're absolutely sure that you are both ready for this?"Kagome asked still shocked.**

**"Yes we are.Any objections?"I tried to say something but Kagome had her hand over my mouth.I gave her a look that I wasn't going to say anything bad and she let go.**

**"I'm not disapproving of it Tsunami,I'm just making sure that you're positive this is the right choice.I may just be your younger brother,but I won't stand by and let you do something like this if you're not absolutely sure."**

**"Well I am,so you can stop worrying little brother,I know this is what I want."**

**"Fine,but if you regret it then don't say I didn't warn you."**

**"Okay,but I'm not going to regret this decision."**

**"Anyway,Tsunami and I are going out for a little while.We'll be back some time tonight."Kail said standing up.**

**"Okay,see you later."**

**They left and all of us sat in the living room and talked about what happened while Kagome and I were in the human world.Then we found out what they had all been doing while we were gone and I finally noticed that Yugo was missing.I asked them and Batosai said that he had left earlier with his girlfriend and would be back pretty soon.We waited for a few hours and Yugo eventually came back,then soon after Tsunami and Kail returned too.They said that their wedding was scheduled to be three days later.Over the course of that night Kail had completely forgotten about searching for Vega,but he was reminded on the day of their wedding.Batosai,who was totally healed now,and I had been talking about Vega in private and he had accidently overheard us. Tsunami disapproved of him leaving on the day of their wedding,but he told her he would be back in a few hours.She still didn't agree,but decided to go with him instead.We all set out to look for Vega when Kail felt a sudden energy rush that I felt three seconds later.At first I thought it was Vega because the energy level was so high,but then I saw a new enemy appear.He was dressed in a black and white outfit that streched tight across his muscles,which I realized were really toned,and connected to a mask that covered his entire head.The only part that wasn't covered was his eyes,mouth,and nose.I also realized that he was positively a demon because not only did he have five six-inch razor sharp claws on each hand,but his eyes were also different.I had never seen even a demon with eyes like his.I couldn't make out the actual shape of his eyes,because the holes in his mask had emerald green flames coming out of them.I immediately jumped forward and put myself between him and everyone else as I saw the weapon in his hands.It was a golden scythe.**

**"Spawn is that you!"I asked as Kail stepped up beside me.He asked who that was and I explained everything about how he had killed my master.He started to stand beside me ready to fight when I shoved him out of the way.**

**"This is between me and him.The only reason I want you to even take a step into this fight is if I'm dying,otherwise stay out of the way."**

**"Okay,if that's the way you want it."**

**"Pay attention if you want to live!"Spawn said interrupting us.I turned toward him and drew my sword as he retracted his claws and held the scythe.**

**"Let's make a deal Spawn.We prove who's the better fighter by not using any weapons but our claws and fists,how about it?"**

**"Fine,but you might regret that."**

**"Shut up and throw aside your weapon."I said as he threw his scythe a few yards away.Then I threw my sword over with it and turned to the group.**

**"If any of you help me for any other reason than me dying,I promise you'll regret it,and yes Kagome this _does_ include you."I turned back to Spawn who had already jumped toward me.I jumped up as he slammed his claws into the ground.He pulled them out revealing ten deep holes and jumped toward me.(He's fast!)I thought to myself as he got to me before I could even land.He sliced me with his right hand and I countered with my own claws.We began slashing back and forth and both stopped with our wounds dripping blood all over the ground. Kagome was a little concerned about all the cuts that I had,but was also listening to what I had said about not getting involved in my fight. Spawn and I stared at each other,comparing how injured we were.A cocky smirk spread on his face as he charged at me once again.My body wasn't able to handle what happened next.Spawn's claws sliced through my side just like his scythe had my master's,but luckily my advanced healing ability connected the tissue back together.Unfortunately for me that was all it had done and I could still bleed to death.Kail immediately ran over and carried me back to Kagome,who began healing me with the jewel.Kail ran back over to Spawn and slammed him in the face with his left fist.Spawn flew backwards and plowed into the ground.**

**"You're going to have to raise your power to keep up with me Spawn."Kail said smirking.Spawn then charged at him and his claws collided with Kail's sword.They exchanged attacks over and over,neither of them giving up.Spawn finally stopped gasping for air and Kail stood staring at him,perfectly fine.Spawn looked around for some chance to get a sneak attack.Kail stood watching him,then turned to me when he heard Kagome scream.Tring to help,Kagome had accidently reopened my wound and blood was gushing out of it.Yugo grabbed both sides of my wound and pulled it together while Batosai poured a potion that Kauru had made on it.It stopped the bleeding and my body healed the outside of the wound again.The Kail turned back to Spawn who had vanished.Then he felt a searing pain as Spawn's claws tore through his soft neck and ripped out the entire side of it.Blood gushed out of it and Tsunami was on top of him with the jewel shards in a second.It healed the outside of his wound,but even the potion that Kauru had made couldn't stop the bleeding.He was trying as hard as he could to breathe when Spawn attacked us again.He was about to stab his claws into both of us when both his hands were grabbed and twisted.We heard a crack and Spawn was thrown sideways to the ground.I looked up and was shocked to find Vega looking at Kail.Filled with anger,he turned to Spawn.**

**"Did you do this to him!"he snapped angrily.**

**"Yes,but I wasn't aware that this was your friend."**

**"Well next time ask before you kill someone you've never seen!"**

**"Fine.I'm just going to head back now."Spawn said grabbing his scythe and running toward the castle.The second he was gone Vega was at Kail's side checking how bad his injuries were.He gave a slight shudder at all the blood Kail had lost,then he turned to face me.**

**"I see you didn't do much better."he said looking at all my cuts.**

**"I didn't use my sword so shut up."**

**"You're just lucky that Spawn didn't use his scythe."Vega said turning back to Kail.Just as Vega turned around,Kail struggled to speak.Vega kneeled next to him to make sure he could hear.**

**"For ten years I've been searching for you,and now that I finally found you I'm not going to get the chance to explain everything that happened after you left.I just have one last question to ask you before I die.Why did you leave ten years ago?"he said wincing from the pain.**

**"I was running from a group of government agents that had discovered I was a demon.Even after running for about a year they still managed to track me down and capture me.They experimented on me,but then I broke out.When I came back to our school you were gone."**

**"At least now I know."he said facing Tsunami.**

**"Tsunami...I'm sorry."he said barely managing to keep his eyes open.**

**"For what?"**

**"...cough...I'm not going to live long enough to marry you."**

**"What!That's not true!You're not going to die right here!Not when we're this close to the wedding!"she said as Kail looked at me.**

**"I just have on favor to ask of you Inuyasha."**

**"Sure,what is it?"**

**"I want you to...cough...take care of Tsunami for me."he said closing his eyes.**

**"Kail no!Open your eyes!"Tsunami screamed from fright,but Kail remained still.Everyone remaied silent out of remorse as Vega ran back toward the castle.Then Tsunami looked at me with tears in her eyes.**

**"It's your fault he died!If you would have just killed Spawn instead of showing off..."**

**"Hey!It wasn't my fault he turned to check on me in the middle of his fight.So don't put the blame on me when it's his fault!"**

**"How dare you Inuyasha!You have no right to insult him when it's your fault he's dead!"**

**"It's his fault he's dead in the first place!"I yelled as Tsunami slapped me so hard I rolled on the ground.Then she started punching every other wound I had.She never stopped,even when Kauru used a necklace on her that was twice as strong as usual she still kept hitting me.Only when Yugo punched her under the ribs and knocked the wind out of her did she stop.She fell to the ground unconcious as I tried to overcome the pain.Blood seeped out of every cut on my body as I stood and picked up my sword.Finally my body healed the wounds again and the pain stopped.Yugo carried Tsunami as we walked back toward his house.We finally got there and Kauru left to go cancel the wedding. When she returned she was more depressed than before,so she sat down next to Batosai and let him comfort her.Luckily during the fight Batosai had brought Yugena and Marlene back to the house so they never saw what happened to Kail.So when we came home they were curious why everyone was sad.I looked at Kagome,but she shook her head sternly.I gave her a look that told her I was sorry,then I grabbed Marlene and Yugena's hand as we walked into my bedroom.Then I told them what had happened and they both began to cry.I watched them for a moment,then was overcome by a wave of sadness myself.Then I did something I had never done in my entire life.I put an arm around each one of them and pulled them close to me.Their crying got softer as they turned around and both hugged me back.In that instant I realized I never should have left home when I was younger.I missed out on the chance to be a big brother to the two innocent children hugging my legs.I picked them both up and embraced them in my arms,thankful that I was with them now.Yugena looked up at me after feeling a tiny drop of water splash her tiny head.I smiled down at her,trying not to show her how I was feeling.I set them both down on my bed and told them to play as I turned to Tsunami who was standing in the doorway.**

**"I'm sorry Inuyasha.I didn't mean to hurt you."she said sadly.**

**"Little late now isn't it?"I said turning around.**

**"Don't be like that,I said I was sorry."she said looking down.**

**"Good for you." **

**"Inuyasha listen to me!I'm sorry!"she said on the verge of tears.I still looked away.**

**"I didn't mean to hit you,it's just...I was just about to marry Kail and we were so close and..."she said still looking down.**

**"Whoa,slow down Tsunami."I said placing a finger on her lips.**

**"It's alright,I understand.By the way,if you need to tell me anything at all,I'll be right here."I said as she looked into my eyes.**

**"Okay thank you."**

**"They're great aren't they?"I said watching Yugena and Marlene playing.**

**"I just wish I had been there so they would have had a brother."**

**"Inuyasha.I think it's time we told them the secret about their real mother and father."she said as I gave a surprised look.**

**"Why now?I think they have enough to worry about as it is."**

**"I don't know why,but this seems like the best time to tell them."**

**"Fine,but they might not like it."**

**"They'll get over it."she said looking at me seriously.We both sat down on the bed and stopped the two girls from playing.They looked at us sadly for a moment,then they asked why we had stopped them.We both looked at each other assuringly and began to explain.**

**"Yugena,Marlene,we have something we need to tell you.We didn't think you were ready before,but we think you are now so…."Tsunami trailed off as I took the hint.**

**"Whatever you hear from now on is absolutely true,and if you feel the need to cry or hit me,do it.Yugena,Marlene….Tsunami isn't really your mother.She's your older sister.Our real mother died soon after you were born Yugena.Neither one of you probably saw enough of her to remember,but she was a really nice woman.Unlike you,she was a human,which is why I'm only half demon.Our father also died after Yugena was born,so whatever story that Tsunami told you isn't true. Even I don't know why they died,but they really were great people.They never did care much for me and that's why I ran away a long time ago,but Tsunami's told me that they really did love you guys."**

**"Why did you run away Inuyasha?"Marlene asked.**

**"Marlene,some questions really..."Tsunami started as I looked at her.**

**"It's okay.Marlene,I ran away because no one ever paid any attention to me,they were too busy focusing on you.Sometimes people do things they really didn't want to do,but they had to.That's kind of why I ran away.I also figured it would be easier for them to live with one less mouth to feed."I said as Tsunami gave a shocked look.**

**"That's the reason I didn't want to tell you Tsunami.Anyway,now you know.Any questions?"I asked as Yugena raised her small hand.**

**"I have one.Why didn't they like you?"she asked. **

**"Because I'm a half-demon."**

**"What's wrong with that?"she asked as I almost laughed.**

**"I have no idea Yugena.Trust me,be thankful that you are a full demon.You think the jokes people make about you are bad,trying being me.A lot of demons in this world hate half-demons and our father was one of them.He liked humans and demons,but he hated me and any other half-demon he ever met.The only reason I'm still alive is because I was his son.If I hadn't have been,he would have just killed me out of sheer hatred."**

**"So any more questions?"Tsunami asked.**

**"Can we go back to playing now?"they asked.**

**"Fine."Tsunami sighed as she turned back to me.**

**"Why didn't you tell me about that other reason?"**

**"I figured you would just laugh at me."I said looking away.**

**"Well you thought wrong."she said turning my face back toward her.**

**"I know that now.Anyway,are you going to leave or what?"**

**"Can't I just spend some time with you?"she asked irritatedly.**

**"I'm your little brother,you're supposed to hate me."**

**"I'm also supposed to love you."she added with a weak smile.**

**"I guess that's true."**

**"Inuyasha,could you do me a favor?"**

**"Sure,what?"I asked as she hugged me.**

**"Just stay like this for now."**

**"Tsunami…."I started to say something as I felt her crying on my shoulder.**

**"Why did he have to die?I was so close to finally having someone stay with me,and he got killed.I wish it could've been me instead,then..."**

**"Don't talk like that Tsunami.If you would have died,then a lot more people would have been sad.I know you feel bad,but don't start saying things like that."I said moving my arms around her more.**

**"Why does it matter to you?"she asked suddenly.**

**"Because I'm your brother.I'm not going to stand by and let you feel sorry for yourself."**

**"Why can't I?It worked for you."she said not realizing it.Then it hit her and she looked at me.**

**"I'm sorry,I didn't mean that."she gasped.**

**"Just go away."I said looking away from her.**

**"What?"**

**"I said go away."I repeated pushing her away from me.**

**"I really didn't mean to say that,it just slipped out."**

**"Take your sisters and get out."**

**"But Inuyasha…."**

**"Get out now."I said in a tone that scared her.She grabbed them and walked into the living room.I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep off the mixed emotions inside me.My sleep was interrupted by Kagome.She had lightly shaken me awake and was trying to talk to me.**

**"What's wrong?Tsunami said you were mean to her."she asked concerned.**

**"None of your business,leave me alone."I said turning over.**

**"I won't tell anyone."she assured me placing a hand on my shoulder.**

**"Go away,I don't want to talk right now."**

**"Inuyasha,don't be like this."she said moving to the other side of the bed where I could see her.**

**"Spare me,just go away."**

**"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."she said crossing her arms.**

**"Maybe you're not,but I am."I said getting up.**

**"Inuyasha,stay here."she pleaded as her voice saddened.**

**"I told you I don't want to talk,so either go back in the living room or I will."I said looking at the ground waiting for her decision.**

**"Why don't you want to talk about it?"**

**"I just don't okay?"**

**"No,it's not okay.You're really depressed and I want to know why so I can make it better."she insisted moving to where I was facing her.**

**"Fine.It's because everyone thinks I'm feeling sorry for myself,but I'd like to see them live my life and see if they still think that."**

**"I don't think that."she said shaking her head sincerely. **

**"You wouldn't tell me if you did."**

**"I don't either."Tsunami said from the door.**

**"Then why did you say that?"I said facing her.**

**"I didn't mean to,it's just that I don't want to believe that Kail is actually gone.I'm sorry."she said on the verge of tears again.**

**"Inuyasha she said she was sorry,now do you forgive her?"Kagome asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Okay,now I think we should all get a good night of rest and have some fun tomorrow,okay?"Kagome said with a smile.**

**"Fine with me.How about you Tsunami?"I asked with a slight smile too.**

**"Okay by me."she said trying to keep from crying.**

**"I'll go tell everyone else,goodnight you two."Kagome said walking off.**

**"Goodnight and….thank you little bro."she said kissing me on the cheek and embracing me.**

**"You're welcome.You really did like him didn't you?"I asked as she burst into tears and nodded.**

**"It's okay Tsunami.Tsunami.Tsunami calm down."I said lifting her off me.When she finally stopped crying I looked her straight in the eye.**

**"This is a promise coming from your only little brother.As soon as we recover the entire Shikone jewel,we _will_ bring Kail back to life."**

**"What do you mean bring him back?"**

**"Don't you know about the jewel's effect?"**

**"No,I thought it was just for looks."**

**"Besides healing any injury,it can also revive inumerous people from death once."**

**"Then why haven't you revived Kail!"she asked quickly.**

**"Because there are a couple things that have to happen first.One,the jewel has to be completely whole,and two it can only revive from death once.So the only reason we haven't revived Kail already should be very obvious.Because we don't have all the shards yet."**

**"Oh,so that's why you guys are always fighting demons."**

**"Yep,but anyway that's my promise.It may take a while to recover all the shards,but I swear on my life that I won't let you down."**

**"Thank you.Why don't you get some rest now,you've had a long day."I gave a small laugh.**

**"What?"**

**"It's just that...you sound just like our mom."**

**"Okay,then...(she placed her hands on her hips and gave a stern look.)...get in bed young man!"**

**"Good one Tsunami.For a second you actually seemed scary."**

**"Good,that's what I wanted.(She did it again.)Now get in bed!"**

**"Okay you can stop now."I said barely suppressing a laugh.**

**"I'm not joking.I just realized that you never had anyone to teach you how to act,so I'm going to teach you until you revive Kail again."**

**"Seriously Tsunami,drop the act."**

**"This isn't an act,now get in bed."**

**"I don't have to listen to you,you're just my sister."**

**"I know that,but that doesn't mean I can't punish you to make you listen to me."**

**"How do you plan on doing that?It's not like you can actually hurt me."I said as she slapped my head so hard it made my eyes water.I instantly got in my bed as she said goodnight and left.I didn't know,but she had gone to tell Kagome about the whole ordeal.I sat back up in my bed and listened to what she was saying.I had been listening for about three seconds when Kagome came in and saw me sitting up.I gave her a really pitiful look and her expression softened.She walked over and sat on the bed next to me.**

**"I think it's really sweet what Tsunami's trying to do for you."**

**"The only thing she's done for me is given me a headache."**

**"What she is trying to do is act like a mother to you since you never had one when you were younger.Who knows,maybe you'll learn some manners from this."**

**"Why do I have to do this anyway?"**

**"Because if you don't I'll never speak to you again."Kagome said crossing her arms.**

**"Okay,I'll do it."I said dropping back onto the bed.**

**"But if she hits me one more time..."**

**"Then you'll just take it.You wouldn't have hit your old mother would you?"**

**"No."I said obviously.**

**"Well then think of Tsunami as your new mother.You're not allowed to hit her back,and if you do then you'll regret it."**

**"Fine.Just go tell her I'll do it and that I'm going to sleep now."**

**"Okay,goodnight."she said leaving.She went and told Tsunami as I sat up in bed and listened again.I was surprised when the door opened and Tsunami walked in.**

**"I thought you said you were going to sleep?"**

**"Spare me.I will when I'm ready."**

**"Was that a smart remark?"**

**"I think so."**

**"Just making sure."SMACK!**

**"OOOOOOOWWW!"I yelled grabbing my head in pain.**

**"Now,let's try that again.I thought you said you were going to sleep?"**

**"I will,I'm just not tired yet."I said faking a smile.**

**"That's better."(Shut up.)I thought.**

**"I'll teach you how to act to people that are older than you."**

**"You're only two years older than me."**

**"Still that makes me older.You're eighteen and I'm twenty,so that means you have to do what I say."**

**"I don't have to do anything."I said under my breath.**

**"What was that?"**

**"Nothing."I said with an innocent expression.**

**"You said something,I want to hear it."she said sternly.**

**"Just leave me alone.I'm going to sleep now."**

**"Fine,I'll see you in the morning.By the way,tomorrow is your first day to do chores."she said leaving the room.**

**"Hey!Wait a minute!"I said as she shut the door behind her.(Oh forget it.I'm too tired to deal with this.)I thought as I laid back down and fell asleep.I woke up calmly the next morning and found breakfast sitting at the foot of my bed.I ate and went to take the dishes into the kitchen.I washed the dishes quickly and went outside to see where everyone was.I found them all working outside on what seemed like a house.I instantly turned around,but Tsunami saw me and ran over.**

**She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where they were working.I found out that they were building a house for Tsunami and the girls to sleep in and they wanted my help.I tried to refuse,but Tsunami made me work on it.Yugo and I worked for hours on the house while Batosai sat and over by the girls and watched.**

**"BATOSAI!Show a little courtesy and get off your butt!"I yelled while Yugo and I lifted a large group of boards to add to the house.**

**"Sorry,can't right now.I'm planning on how to build the hot tub in the back."**

**"Not exactly roughing it are ya' Tsunami!"I snapped while carrying the boards.**

**"Girls aren't supposed to."she said with a smile.**

**"Well you could at least bother to help!"Yugo yelled in our defense.**

**"BATOSAI COME HELP US!"**

**"Still busy..."**

**"Just let it go Inuyasha.We'll get him back later.Besides,you can't do anything bad right now."Yugo stated.**

**"JUST WATCH ME!"I said charging Batosai.**

**"Inuyasha!"Tsunami snapped.**

**"Oh shut up already!"I said jumping at Batosai.**

**"SIT BOY!"I heard Kagome say from out of nowhere.**

**"AAAAHHH!"THUD!**

**"What'd you do that for!"I asked angrily.**

**"You didn't listen to your mother."**

**"So?Why should Yugo and I do all the work while he just sits there!"**

**"Inuyasha go to your room."Tsunami commented.**

**"What!"**

**"I said go to your room."Tsunami said sternly.**

**"I'm not going to my room."(Kagome and Tsunami both raised a hand warningly.)**

**"I'm still not going."**

**"Inuyasha I think it would be wise not to irritate them any further."Batosai said.**

**"Sure,_now_ you give advice."**

"You might want to leave."he said watching them.

**"I'm not a kid!I'm not going to my room!"**

**"Fine,but don't say I didn't warn you."he said walking away.I started walking back over to help Yugo when Tsunami and Kagome both slapped me on the head.They started to hit me again and I obeyed them.I walked back toward the house and sat down on my bed.Then Kagome came in and talked to me.**

**"That was really rude Inuyasha.Why don't you ever listen?"**

**"I don't know,I just..."**

**"Well that doesn't really matter,but try and be a little nicer to Tsunami,she's only trying to help you."**

**"So that's what she calls it."**

**"See?That's what I'm talking about!"**

**"I'm sorry,I'll try to stop."**

**"Okay,but be prepared,Tsunami's coming in after me."**

**"Okay,bye."Kagome left and Tsunami entered the room with and an angry look.**

**"Tsunami,I'm sorry for not listening."I said so fast she was surprised.**

**"So there,you can do whatever you want to do now."she raised a hand and I cringed,not wanting to get hit again.**

**"I'm proud of you little bro.You're getting better all the time,but that still doesn't mean that you're not in trouble."she said hugging me with the arm she had raised.**

**"I know,so what's my punishment?"**

**"Well...first of all,to make you remember from now on..."WHAM!Tsunami slapped me hard on the top of my head.**

**"The next time you stop listening remember what just happened. Second of all,I think you can handle a week without your sword."**

**"WHAT!Tsunami you can't do that!"**

**"Yes I can."she said grabbing my sword.**

**"Also that's not it.You also have to stay in this house for the next three days with Yugena and Marlene.That should just about cover your punishment for me,but I think Kagome had something she was going to tell you."she said leaving.Kagome came in after her.**

**"I'm only doing this because I'm helping Tsunami teach you how to act.So I told Yugo he could handle your punishment for the next two weeks."**

**"YOU WHAT!Kagome how could you!I want to live!"**

**"I also gave him permission to do whatever it took to get you over your attitude toward Tsunami and me.In case you were planning on getting me or Tsunami to stop,we're not going to be here for the next two weeks."**

**"WHAT!You're leaving me alone with,not only a person who can do anything to teach me manners,but to make matters worse,IT'S YUGO!"**

**"I know,but maybe you'll remember to listen next time Tsunami tells you to do something."**

**"Okay,I'll live through it anyway."I sighed.**

**"Yeah,well if you need anything we're sending Yugena and Marlene in here to help you."**

**"Okay,see you later."**

**"Bye."she said walking out and sending my two little sisters in shortly after.**

**"Inuyasha,are you alright?"Yugena asked.**

**"Yeah,I'm just bored."**

**"Don't worry,it'll pass."Marlene added.**

**"Did Tsunami do this to you guys too?"I asked worriedly.**

**"A long time ago."**

**"Figures."I grumbled.**

**"Inuyasha you have to stop saying things like that."**

**"Do I have to hear it from you too Marlene?"**

**"No,but just stop."**

**"Fine.Anyway,you two can go back outside.I'm just going to sleep now."**

**"Inuyasha,we may be young,but we're not stupid.We've been grounded before.As soon as we leave you're going to sneak out and go somewhere only to come back an hour later and get in even more trouble."Marlene said confidently.**

**"Fine,stay in here,but I'm actually going to sleep."I said turning over in my bed.Yugo and Batosai worked on the house for hours and finally finished just at dark.They woke me up so I could see it,then I came back to my room and went to sleep again.The next morning Kagome,Kauru, and Tsunami left with my younger sisters and I was alone with Yugo and Batosai.Batosai sat in a chair in the living room while Yugo sat on the couch.I was sitting on the floor waiting for Yugo to tell me what to do when Batosai turned toward me.**

**"The first thing you have to do is..."Knock!Knock!Knock!Batosai was interrupted by a sudden knock on the front door.He walked over and greeted the person outside.**

**"Good morning,can I help you?"**

**"Maybe,do you know anyone by the name of Inuyasha?"I heard a man's voice ask.**

**"Why do you ask?"**

**"I've been searching for him for a while now,but I haven't been able to find him."**

**"Why are you looking for him?"I asked walking to the door. **

**"I've heard that lately he's become a real problem for Vega to carry out his plans,and I want to join him."**

**"What plans are you talking about?"I asked curiously. **

**"It's none of your concern."**

**"Yes it is,I'm Inuyasha."**

**"No you're not."**

**"You want me to prove it?"**

**"Yeah.According to rumors,he has a special sword that can transform.If you really are him,then you would have that sword."**

**"I do,watch."I grabbed my sword from where Tsunami had put it and drew it.I transformed the blade,seeing the shocked look on his face.**

**"Well,you have the sword,but that doesn't mean you're really Inuyasha."**

**"What does it take to prove it to you?"**

**"In this entire world there are only three people capable of using a move called the Wind Scar.Two of them are dead and the only person left that still knows it is Inuyasha himself."**

**"So if I use the Wind Scar will you believe me?"**

**"Yes,even though you can't."**

**"Stand over there."I said pointing my sword at an open area outside.**

**"You might want to prepare a counter attack."I said finding the Wind Scar.**

**"HAAAAA!"I sliced through it as the other guy did some attack of his own and stopped mine.**

**"That enough proof for you?"I asked walking back toward the house.**

**"I believe you,so can we come in?"**

**"Who else is with you?"I asked as I put my sword back.**

**"Tifa,you can come out now."he said as a pretty girl stepped out from the side of the house.**

**"Who is she?"I asked as I watched Yugo gape in amazement at the sight of her.**

**"Her name is Tifa Lockheart,she's my girlfriend."Yugo gave a disappointed sigh.**

**"So anyway,you're saying that you want to join me?"**

**"Yes,I was at first assigned to destroy Vega,but then I quit the organization and have been searching for him on my own to get revenge for someone he killed in my childhood.I thought that after hearing about you fighting with him that you would know where he was."**

**"Well I don't,but I guarantee that it won't be too long before he decides to try and kill me again."**

**"Then it's decided.We're going to stay here until Vega is destroyed."**

**"Okay,make yourself comfortable...What is your name anyway?"I said fixing him some tea and making it as pleasant as possible.**

**"Cloud Strife."**

**"Okay Cloud,make yourself at home.You too."I said looking at Tifa.**

**"Don't think that just because someone new came that you're of the hook Inuyasha."Batosai said noticing me.**

**"What is he in trouble for?"Cloud asked as I slowly walked out of the room.Yugo told him as Batosai told Tifa and I walked away.I had just reached the door to my room when I heard them call me.I reluctantly turned around and walked in.**

**"Yeah?"I smiled happily.**

**"They just told us what you did.Why did you act like that to Tsunami?"Cloud asked.**

**"Because she's a pain."**

**"Either way that doesn't give you the right to disobey someone that's older than you."**

**"What are you going to do about it?"I asked.**

**"I'm thinking."**

**"I have an idea."Tifa said.**

**"What is it?"he asked as she whispered it to him.**

**"That'll work for the next day or so,but he's probably not strong enough to go any longer."**

**"What do ya' mean I'm not strong enough!For what!"**

**"Your punishment."he stated calmly.**

**"Like you can make me do anything anyway."**

**"Actually I can.Both Tifa and I are older than you so we can."**

**"How old are you?"**

**"I'm twenty-one and she's twenty."(Damn he's right!)**

**"That still doesn't mean I'm going to listen."**

**"It's true,he has a head thicker than reinforced steel."Batosai said nodding.**

**"I think Tifa can change his tune rather quickly can't you?"**

**"Sure,it shouldn't be too hard."she said standing up.**

**"Alright then,start anytime you want."**

**"Okay.Inuyasha,I'm going to help you correct that attitude of yours too alright?"she said walking over to me.**

**"WHAT!Hell no it's not alright!"**

**"Well too bad."she added simply.**

**"I don't have to listen to you."**

**"Every time you argue or disobey me or any of the other girls here,you're going to have to do push-ups.So,counting that last remark,start."she ordered pointing at the ground.**

**"Like I'm really going to do push-ups."**

**"You might want to listen to her."Cloud said.**

**"No."WHAM!Tifa punced me hard on the head with her gloves.**

**"OWWW!"**

**"Now don't stop until I tell you to."she said sitting back on the couch.I began my push-ups and Tifa watched to make sure I was doing them right.While she was watching me,Batosai was explaining about the girls and everything that had happened.After about three straight hours she finally said I could stop.I got to my feet and stood up against the wall.**

**"Did that help your attitude any?Or do you need a little longer?"**

**"What do you think?"I said under my breath.**

**"What was that?"**

**"I said what do you think?"I told her.**

**"I think that deserves another few hours."**

**"This is stupid."I said rolling my eyes.**

**"DOWN!"she pointed harshly at the floor.**

**"Fine."I said starting push-ups again.**

**"Just so you don't get as bored,here."she said placing one of my hands behind my back.**

**"Oh yeah,you have to do these on your fingertips."**

**"Okay,fine."I said doing fingertip push-ups.**

**"Oh,still bored?We'll just see how long that lasts."after three hours of that I was tired,but I wasn't about to let her know it. **

**"It looks like you're beginning to sweat that mean you're getting tired?"Tifa asked arrogantly.**

**"No,it's just hot in here."I smirked back.**

**"Okay then,you can keep doing that for the next….ten hours."**

**"What!I can't even stand for ten hours!"**

**"Oh,so you're saying you're too weak?"she asked knowing my reaction.**

**"I AM NOT!"**

**"Then prove it."**

**"Fine!"I kept doing the push-ups after everyone had gone to sleep and continued through the morning.They woke up and Tifa said to keep going until I couldn't move anymore so I did.The day before Kagome and the others came back my body gave up and Batosai carried me to my room.He set me in bed and I slept there for the entire day.Then the girls came back and Kagome was wondering where I was.Tifa told her and introduced herself.Kagome understood and sat down while Tsunami came in my room and sat down on my bed.She quietly woke me up and told my little sisters to leave.**

**"How are you Inuyasha?"she asked nicely.**

**"Fine,where did you guys go?"**

**"We just took a vacation to Kagome's world." **

**"But didn't people notice Marlene and Yugena's ears and tails?"**

**"We had them covered up."**

**"Oh.Did you have a good time?"I asked with a smile.**

**"Why are you being so nice?"**

**"Because I can't move."I said with a frown. **

**"Well you just sleep for now.I'll be in the living room if you need me."she left and I went back to sleep.I had only slept for a short time when Cloud woke me up.**

**"What do you want?"**

**"Was that Wind Scar you used on me earlier the best attack you have?"he asked as I nodded.**

**"That's what I thought...come on."he said pulling me out of bed.I almost collapsed when I stood,but I kept walking and went outside. Cloud walked about ten yards from me and announced that we were going to train.He said something about how it would help my endurance,but I didn't hear anything after that.I'm not sure how many times he hit me,but when I woke up again I was back in bed.Only this time I was covered in bandages.I decided to just rest and recover my strength.While I slept Vega was planning yet another way to defeat me.**

**"If I can find a way to cancel the effect of that jewel Inuyasha carries,then he and his allies wouldn't have any way to heal their injuries.Still,I can't get the jewel from them easily.That girl always has the shards around her neck and that stupid Inuyasha values even his own life over her safety.So I have to find a way to stop the jewel without even touching it."**

**"There is one way Vega."Ryoko said helpfully.**

**"How's that?"**

**"If you can get the Imona Hexedus jewel.It was created for the exact purpose of counteracting the Shikone jewel's effect.Well after the original owner used it to heal humans during a war,prejudice demons conspired against the Shikone jewel.They forged a new jewel created from pure demonic energy.That is how the Hexedus jewel,also known as the Jewel of Dark Chaos,came to be.If the two jewels were to ever come together,the result would be the total destruction of these worlds."**

**"Okay,then starting tomorrow we're going to look for the jewel."**

**"I know where it is,but that doesn't matter."Ryoko said hopelessly.**

**"Why doesn't that matter?"Vega asked curiously.**

**"Because it's in a sealed environment that can only be opened with a key."**

**"So?We'll get the key."he said carelessly.**

**"No one knows where it is.The creators of the jewel broke the key into five different pieces and scattered them across the world."**

**"A slight problem,but we can solve that.Go get Chrono and Spawn.Tell them the story."**

**"Okay,I'll be right back."Ryoko returned minutes later with them both following.They left the castle and went to every nearby building they thought might have any information.After five hours they finally found a person that knew where a fragment was.They retrieved it and soon found the second piece in a nearby unguarded museum.After they had gotten the second fragment it was close to four o'clock. I had just gotten up after sleeping off a heavy training session with Cloud.I found Kagome sitting in the living room with everyone else,so I sat next to her.**

**"Good evening Inuyasha."she smiled as I sat down.**

**"Hi."I said smiling back at her slightly.**

**"So,do you feel any stronger?"Cloud asked smiling.**

**"No,I feel like I got hit by a truck."**

**"Does this hurt?"he asked poking me in the arm.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOWWWW!"**

**"You're fine.You were just too weak to handle my training."**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"**

**"I said you were too weak to handle my training.Why,are you gonna do something about it?"**

**"YES!"I said punching at him.Just before I hit him he grabbed my hand and threw me back onto the couch.**

**"You'll be a better challenge when you've recovered,but right now don't even try to hit me."**

**"Fine,you just wait."I grumbled relaxing on the couch.**

**"Okay,now that that's over..."Kagome said.**

**"Oh yeah,I was supposed to do something today.I can't remember what it is though."I said scratching my head curiously.**

**"Remember?Present."Kagome whispered close to me.**

**"Oh,yeah.How long do I have?"**

**"About an hour."**

**"WHAT!Give me the list quick!"I whispered loudly as she handed me a list.I slowly walked out the door and sprinted off toward a nearby city.I came back after fifty minutes and hid all the stuff I brought back.**

**"Hey Yugena,come outside with me for a little while."I said happily walking back in.**

**"No,I want to stay here now."**

**"I'll play basketball with you."**

**"You really will?"she asked hopefully.**

**"Yeah.Let's go."**

**"Okay,I'm coming."we went outside and played while the others prepared for Yugena's surprise birthday party.After a few minutes they called us back in and I walked up to Cloud.**

**"Did you teach her how to play basketball?"**

**"Yeah."he answered confidently.**

**"That's why I just got beat by a five year old."**

**"Well she's not exactly normal...did you say she just beat you?"**

**"Yes,I did.I took it easy on her thinking she wasn't good and got beat."**

**"Oh I see….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"he began laughing loudly.**

**"Cloud shut up!"I snapped.**

**"Okay,but that's pathetic."**

**"Anyway what did you want?"**

**"We're ready."**

**"Okay.Yugena I've got a surprise for you.Close your eyes and walk forward."**

**"Why?"**

**"Just do it."**

**"Okay,but if you pour chocolate pudding on my head like last time I'm telling Tsunami."she said with a frown.**

**"Don't worry,I won't."she closed her eyes and I steered her into the living room.**

**"Okay,open your eyes."I said as she covered the top of her head and opened them.**

**"SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"we all said in chorus.**

**"WOW!"Yugena said running over to the pile of presents in the middle of the room.She tried to grab one of the presents on the bottom and screamed as a huge mountain of presents fell on top of her.There were so many it took her a minute to dig her way out of the pile.A happy smile spread on her face as she came over and hugged Tsunami.**

**"Thank you for all the presents."**

**"Don't thank me,Inuyasha's the one that bought them all."**

**"Okay,then thank you."she said hugging me.**

**"No problem.I'm glad you like it,but I still have another surprise."**

**"What?"**

**"Hold on."I said leaving and returning seconds later with an enormous cake.**

**"WOW!It's so big!"she said running at it.**

**"Whoa,stop Yugena.You don't want to get hit with the cake do you?"Cloud asked stepping in front of her.All of a sudden Batosai stuck his foot out and I tripped.The cake flew out of my hands and landed all over Cloud.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"everyone busted out laughing as they watched Cloud trying to pull the icing out of his hair.**

**"Hey Cloud,can I have a slice of your hair?"Yugo asked creating another uproar of laugher.**

**"Inuyasha!"Cloud said through gritted teeth.**

**"What?I didn't mean to,Batosai tripped me."**

**"BATOSAI!"he said turning his anger towards Batosai.**

**"Sorry,I just thought it would be funny.Guess what...I WAS RIGHT! HAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"Okay everyone quiet,quiet.I bet that by now Yugena is just about to go crazy waiting to open her presents aren't you?"**

**"Yeah."she said with an anxious nod.**

**"Then,go ahead."I said as she attacked the pile of presents.She ripped off the wrapping paper and set each present softly on the ground beside her.After about five minutes she had created a pile of over twenty different toys beside her.She began to play with each one as I took Cloud into the kitchen.**

**"I hate to ruin the mood,but there was a rumor about Vega I found out when I went to town.Apparently his allies and him broke into a museum and stole a piece to some kind of key."I said as he shrugged.**

**"So?What does that have to do with us?"**

**"Well I also heard that the key is to a gate that contains a jewel capable of stopping the effect of the Shikone jewel."**

**"And you found all this out in the span of fifty minutes?"Cloud asked surprised.**

**"Well,more like ten.It took me a while to find all of Yugena's presents."**

**"Okay,you and I will check it out tomorrow."he said.**

**"Alright.By the way,does your hair taste like chocolate?"I said holding in a laugh.**

**"WHAT!"he asked angrily.**

**"Nothing,let's go back."we walked back to find Yugena playing with all her new toys.I told the girls about what Cloud and I were going to do tomorrow,but then Tsunami got mad at me.**

**"Your sister just had a birthday and you're not even going to stay to play with her the day after?"**

**"Well it'll only take one day and then I'll do whatever she wants."**

**"Fine,but you better play with her a lot tonight." **

**"Okay."I spent the most of the night playing with Yugena and Cloud woke me up the next morning.**

**"Come on.We're going to have to hurry if you want to catch Vega and his friends early today."**

**"Alright,I'll be right there."I said as he left the room and I went back to sleep.Cloud waited patiently for two hours,then pulled me out of bed when he realized I was still asleep.He pushed me out the door and dragged me toward town.After he woke me up by throwing me down a hill we found out the place that Vega had planned to rob next.We went there as fast as we could,but by the time we got there Vega had already stolen the piece of the key.Without even finding out where Vega was headed next,we went after another of the pieces.Just as we got to the building it was kept in,we saw Ryoko leaving.**

**"RYOKO!HOLD IT!"she saw me and quickly dashed away.I started after her,but Cloud stopped me.**

**"We'll beat them to the last piece.Let's go!"we both ran off as fast as we could and arrived after just about thirty seconds.We had found out that the last piece was a family heirloom to an old couple in a nearby home.Cloud somehow managed to get the piece and stood arrogantly waiting as Vega and his allies slid to a stop in front of us.**

**"Where is it!"Vega asked angrily.**

**"Where's what?Oh,you mean this."Cloud said waving it in front of them.**

**"Just hand it over and nothing bad has to happen."Vega said reaching out his hand.**

**"You're going to have to take it from me."he smirked.**

**"Fine.Ready everyone?FIGHT!"Cloud threw the piece of the key into the air and drew his sword.In the time it took the piece to fall back down Cloud had sent everyone except for Vega flying to the ground.He sheathed his sword and caught the chunk of metal.He turned to Vega and was surprised when the key disappeared from his hand.I slammed Vega in the back of the head with my fist,surprising him and causing him to drop the key he had just stolen.Cloud quickly picked it up and held it tightly.**

**"How did you do that?"Cloud asked curiously.**

**"I forgot to tell you,Vega can freeze time."I informed him.**

**"You'll regret hitting me."Vega said calmly standing back up.**

**"What are you gonna do?"I asked with a smirk.**

**"Why don't you find out?"**

**"I'm waiting."I said crossing my arms.**

**"You guys get that key from him.I've got other business to take care of."Vega said facing me.**

**They all charged at Cloud who shoved the piece into his pocket and drew his sword.He slammed Chrono in the face with the blade,only to be hit full-force by Spawn and Ryoko.He fell backwards and caught himself just in time to avoid Spawn's claws.Even Cloud didn't have time to avoid Spawn completely.One of Spawn's claws managed to touch his neck and left a small cut.He struck Spawn with a powerful punch to his face,only to be hit even by harder by Ryoko.Just before Cloud hit the ground Chrono slammed his foot right into his chin.The force of the kick flipped Cloud backwards and he fell to the ground.Spawn was just above him with his claws to his throat as Ryoko got the key from Cloud's pocket and threw it to Vega.The instant he caught it I slammed my fist into his face and the key flew out of his hands again.Seeing Ryoko grab it,he turned to me and calmly wiped a small trickle of blood from his mouth.**

**"That was a mistake."he looked at me and suddenly punched me hard in the mouth.I fell to the ground and tasted blood,but got to my feet and charged at Vega.I drew my sword on the way and swung at him.I felt his blade block the attack and quickly attacked again.He saw what I was doing and countered with an attack of his own.We were both hit by each other's blades and attacked again.We exchanged attacks as Spawn went flying by us.He crashed into the wall of the house and I saw Chrono battling Cloud.Chrono was soon overcome and it was just Cloud and Ryoko.Vega and I continued to fight as Ryoko battled with Cloud.I sheathed my sword just as Vega began to freeze time.**

**"SYNCRO SLASHES!"**

**"IRON REAVER!"I tried to attack Vega,but didn't make it before time froze and he used his attack.He cut me over and over,then unfroze time.I hit the ground and countered as I landed.**

**"BLADES OF BLOOD!"I threw a large group of crimson blades at Vega,but he sliced each one of them in half and stood there waiting for my next attack.**

**"Fine,then try some more!BLADES OF BLOOD!"I threw a much larger group of blades at Vega.Seeing there were too many,Vega moved out of the way and slammed his fist into my stomach.I doubled over and tried to catch my breath as he punched me in the face.I fell backwards and rolled on the ground,standing to my feet.I jumped at Vega and drop-kicked him in the chest,causing him to hit the ground.He stayed there a second too long.I jumped again and came down,ramming my fist into his stomach.The second I let my fist up he grabbed it and threw me sideways.I hit a nearby tree and fell to the ground.At that moment I noticed Cloud had Ryoko on the ground and was about to kill her.To keep Vega from noticing I used every ounce of strength in my body to punch him in the face.I hit him so hard I knocked out his front fangs and threw him to the ground.Vega got up holding his mouth and looking infuriated.I felt a surge of power and was immediately struck by his fists.His left hand struck me in the face while his right hit my stomach.I got mad and made the mistake of slicing him with my claws.I tore three long cuts in his cheek and he kicked my mouth.I stumbled backwards and kicked him back.We hit each other with increasing strength,and I noticed Cloud still had Ryoko on the ground.**

**"The only reason I haven't already killed you is because you are carrying a child."**

**"You still should have killed me while you had the chance."she said trying to move.**

**"HOLD IT!Don't move.Just hand over that key and I'll let you go."**

**"Okay,here."she said holding the complete key in her hand.Cloud reached for it as she threw it.**

**"Vega catch!"**

**"What!Got it!"he said as he barely caught it.**

**"Drop that key Vega!"I yelled running at him.**

**"Sure."he said dropping it on the ground. **

**Suddenly the ground began to shake and it split apart,revealing a door.Vega smiled and walked toward it.He pushed it open to find a wide open room with a glass table in the center.In the middle of the table was a case.Vega walked toward it and I ran to stop him.I was cut short as Ryoko grabbed me.I didn't want to hurt her anymore,so I looked at Cloud to see if he could get her off me.Then I realized he was being held down by Chrono and Spawn.(Sorry Ryoko,this won't hurt for long.)I thought as I punched Ryoko hard in the ribs.She left me go just long enough for me to run at Vega.I got to him just as he opened the case and pulled out the item inside.He put a necklace on that had what appeared to be a jewel hanging from the chain.The instant I saw that jewel I felt the demonic energy it carried.I could even see the energy surrounding it as it hung from Vega's neck.All of a sudden I saw the chain pull tight on his neck.Then the chain snapped and the jewel flew into an indention on Vega's sword that looked like it had been made for the jewel.The demonic energy inside the jewel surrounded Vega's blade and it seemed to multiply Vega's own strength.He held his sword in joyful shock for a moment,then turned on me.**

**"So,do you mind telling me why you just hit my pregnant girlfriend?"**

**"Because she wouldn't let me go."I smirked.**

**"Is that it?"he asked walking towards me.**

**"And the fact that I just can't stand her."I added with a larger smirk.**

**"You know one day that mouth of yours is going to get you hurt."**

**"I don't care."I replied carelessly.**

**"You might want to."**

**"Why?Because of you?"I asked.**

**"Yes.By the way,I don't appreciate you hitting Ryoko."**

**"Good for you."**

**"That mouth of yours is really tiring.Let me shut it for you."**

**"What!"I asked as he quickly ran and punched me in the mouth.**

**"That was a bad idea!"I said charging him back.He held his sword in front of him and the demonic energy of it alone pushed me back.I kept trying to attack,but the same thing happened.While I was trying, Cloud had gotten free from Spawn and Chrono and was flying toward Vega.I got angry and punched with everything I had at Vega while Cloud happened to come flying at him at the same time.Our combined strength overpowered the sword's and we both struck Vega in the face.He stumbled back and checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding.Then he looked at us and held his sword toward us both.With one hand he pushed the second button on it and froze time.**

**"TIME CALIBUR!"Vega used his best attack on us with only half of his new power.The blast hit me because I was in front and tore threw my stomach,still hitting Cloud with enough force to hurt him badly.Vega unfroze time and I fell to the ground bleeding terribly while Cloud hit the ground holding his stomach.Vega smirked at us and sheathed his sword.He got right over me and sneered down at me.**

**"If you want another demonstration of true power,you know where to find me.Also,try to remember to keep your big mouth shut."he said as he started walking away.**

**"Take your own advice Vega!"I snapped painfully from the ground.**

**"You just don't know when to quit do you?"**

**"Apparently not."I said smirking.**

**"Maybe this'll teach you!"he said as he kicked me in my side.**

**"AAAAAAAHHH!"**

**"Vega,come on.Let's go back."Ryoko said grabbing his shoulder.I was amazed when I saw that.(Why did she save me?Was it because we didn't hurt her when we could have?)**

**"Come on Inuyasha.Let's go home."Cloud said standing above me.He tried to move me,but saw how much pain I was in and set me back down.**

**"I can't lift him carefully as hurt as I am,what can I do?"he asked softly to himself.**

**"You could ask me to help."Batosai said walking up.**

**"How long have you been there?"**

**"Long enough to know that he's hurt."**

**"Alright,Batosai I need your help to carry him back.I'm too hurt to lift him softly,could you carry him back to the house for on Inuyasha."he said picking me up.He started carrying me home and I told him what Ryoko had done.**

**"I noticed that she stopped Vega.Why do you think she did that?"**

**"I think she was repaying the favor because Cloud and I didn't hurt her when we could have."**

**"That makes sense.Anyway,don't talk anymore.It'll only make your injuries worse,so stay quiet."**

**"Alright,wake me when we get there."I said falling asleep.**

**"I sure like him a lot more when he's asleep."Cloud said.**

**"Yeah,but even you have to admit he's good to have around when you need help."**

**"I found that out the hard way."he agreed with a smirk.**

**"Anyway,let's not talk until we can get him home.It'll do him a lot of good to rest."they finally got home and Kagome and Tifa hit Cloud for letting me get in the shape I was in.**

**"Hey!It wasn't my fault!Vega hit him with his best attack and it still went through him to hit me!"**

**"Oh,I'm sorry!"Tifa said wishing she hadn't hit him knowing that he was injured.**

**"It's alright.I'm just going to sleep now."he said going into my room. He collapsed on the bed beside mine and slept until early the next morning when he was surprised to find me awake.I was outside training hard and he walked over to where I was.I was using a tree as a punching bag and he saw the tree that was covered in blood from my hands.There were five more trees on the ground that I had already split in half. **

**"Why are you doing this?"**

**"I realized last night that if Vega can beat me that easily than there's no way I can protect Kagome from him.That's why I'm out here now."I said as I continued to punch the tree.**

**"How long have you been out here?"Cloud asked.**

**"Since two."**

**"Okay,you've been at it long enough,break time."**

**"No!I have to keep training if I'm going to get strong enough to beat Vega,so don't get in my way!"I said punching the tree again.**

**"Fine,see if I help you train then!"he snapped.**

**"Okay,I'm sorry,it's just that….HAAAAAA!"I punched straight through the tree.**

**"Vega makes me so mad."**

**"Alright,if you want to train then you're going to have to get serious."**

**"Okay,what do I have to do?"**

**"First,go wash your hands."Cloud said looking at my torn knuckles dripping blood.**

**"Be right back."I ran in the house and washed my hands,returning seconds later.**

**"Okay,what do I have to do now?"**

**"First…."Cloud and I trained for hours until finally Kagome woke up and made us stop.I didn't tell her why I was training,so she took Cloud into the living room.She looked at him for a second,then slapped him as hard as she could.**

**"OOOOOOOOOWW!What did you do that for!"**

**"I can't believe you let Inuyasha train in the shape he's in!"**

**"He was already up training at two this morning!I was just helping him.By the way he was training because he wants to be strong enough to protect you."**

**"Is that really true?"she asked shocked.**

**"Yes.I've only been around Inuyasha for two days,but even that was long enough to make me see how much he likes you."**

**"I know he likes me,but I always thought it was just because of the way I look."**

**"That's true,but that's not the only reason he likes you."Yugo said walking in.**

**"It's not?"**

**"Nope.Not only does he think you're beautiful,but he also feels as though he owes you for saving his life when you first met him.Believe me,Inuyasha's not the one to go around picking girls just because of the way they look.I know.One day I tried to introduce him to twenty gorgeous girls,but he hated every last one of them.He said he didn't like the way they ordered him around.Then he met you and listens to everyone order you give.I think it's kind of ironic,but for some reason he just likes you."**

**"I like him too,but sometimes his attitude just makes me want to hit him."**

**"Boy do I know how you feel!I had to live with him for three years."Yugo said laughing.**

**"If only he were a little nicer,then I wouldn't like anyone more than him."**

**"Wait a minute!Who do you like more than him?"Cloud asked eagerly.**

**"Well,there is this guy back in my world that I like because he's really nice and cares about me..."**

**"Not as much as Inuyasha."Yugo interrupted.**

**"He's also more obedient."**

**"Not more than Inuyasha."Yugo continued.**

**"Well,he's more protective of me."**

**"HA!Like he's more protective than Inuyasha."**

**"Well he's nicer."she said triumphantly.**

**"Not as much as...oh wait,you're right."he said looking at the floor.**

**"Exactly."she said smiling.**

**"Still,that's only one thing he has that Inuyasha doesn't."**

**"I know but..."she started.**

**"No Kagome.Inuyasha really cares for you and you feel the same.Don't let a little thing like kindness seperate you two."Yugo said.**

**"Kindness isn't a little thing Yugo!"she snapped making him jump.**

**"So?If I tell Inuyasha that you're going to break up with him if he doesn't act nicer,than he'll act nicer!"**

**"No!You can't tell him!"she demanded.**

**"Too bad,you said that and now I'm going to tell him."Yugo said walking out.Kagome started to run after him,but Cloud grabbed her.**

**"Do you want him to be nicer or not?"**

**"Yes,but..."she said with a sad look.**

**"Then shut up and sit down."he said as Yugo walked up to me.**

**"Inuyasha,I have something to tell you."**

**"Save it.I have more important things to do."**

**"Okay fine.If you don't want me to tell you that Kagome is going to break up with you if you don't be nicer to her then I'll just leave…."**

**"WHAT!"I asked immediately stopping.**

**"What?Did you hear something?"he asked staring off into space.**

**"LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!WHAT DID KAGOME SAY!"**

**"Oh it's no big deal.She just said she's going to break up with you if you don't be nicer."**

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO BIG DEAL!"**

**"Well it's not.All you have to do is be nicer to her."**

**"That's not easy!"**

**"Yes it is.Just do what she wants and listen to what she says."**

**"Fine,but if you're lying to me I promise I'll beat you up so bad..."**

**"Yeah,yeah.Shut up and go in there."I walked toward the house with Yugo following me back.I got to the door and Cloud quickly sat innocently on the couch like he hadn't been talking to Kagome.I walked over and grabbed Kagome's hand,lightly pulling her outside. **

**"Okay Kagome.You win.Whatever it is you want me to do,I'll do it."**

**"I don't want anything from you Inuyasha,and I'm not trying to win anything either.I just want you to act nicer."**

**"How do I do that?"**

**"You know…."**

**"No I don't!If I did I would always act nicer to you!"**

**"Just like that!You always get an attitude.Just stop getting upset so easily."she snapped.**

**"I can't help it,I just..."**

**"Act like that to your enemies,not your friends."**

**"How do you want me to act toward you?"**

**"The way you're trying to hide."**

**"What are you talking about?I'm not hiding..."**

**"Inuyasha if you lie to me one more time,then I promise you'll never see me again."she said seriously.**

**"Okay,I'm sorry.So you want me to stop hiding how I really feel around you?"**

**"Yes,that's all I want."**

**"Okay.So do you promise you're not going to leave?"**

**"I never said that."**

**"WHAT!"I asked shocked and frightened.**

**"Just kidding."she said walking toward the house.**

**"That was mean Kagome!"I yelled running after her.**

**"I know,but it's just a joke."we got in the house and Yugo looked at me while Cloud looked at Kagome. **

**"What?"we both asked at the same time.**

**"So did you guys patch things up?"Yugo asked.**

**"That's none of your business."I said smiling.**

**"That's a good enough answer for me."he smirked.**

**"So now that things are back to normal what are we going to do now?"**

**"Well we can't go back to sleep,it's almost nine o'clock in the morning."**

**"I guess we could train."I offered.Kagome looked at me worriedly.**

**"Are you sure you can handle it right now?"**

**"Yeah,I'm fine.OOOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!"I yelled in pain as Kagome touched the wound Vega had given me.**

**"No you're not.You're still really hurt."**

**"It's not like I've never been wounded before."**

**"I don't care,this one's really bad.You need to rest."**

**"No I don't."**

**"I say you do so get in bed!"she said sternly as I started to open my mouth.I remembered what she had said earlier and shut it quickly.**

**"Okay,I'm going."I said walking toward my room.**

**"I'll send your sisters in there to cheer you up later."she said smiling.**

**"Do you have to?"I asked seeing the look on her face.I instantly turned around and kept walking.**

**I got in bed and realized I was really sleepy.I shut my eyes and instantly fell asleep.Then,for the first time in a while,I had a nightmare.I was dreaming that I had killed Kagome and was going after Yugena. Someone was controlling me and I couldn't stop myself.In the dream I punched at her and sent her flying.Only I didn't realize that I actually _had_ just punched Yugena as hard as I could.I woke up,seeming to snap out of a trance when I heard a loud crash and saw Yugena on the floor motionless with blood surrounding her.Then I saw my hand and was filled with shock and fear when I saw it was covered in her blood.Then a frightening thought entered my head and I ran over to check her pulse.The instant I realized there wasn't one I was overcome by an unbearable sickness in my stomach.(I can't believe it.I actually killed my youngest sister.Why did this happen?I didn't even mean to….)My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Tsunami scream.She looked at me questioningly,then she saw the blood on my hand.**

**"How dare you?What did Yugena ever do to you?"I remained silent.**

**"Nothing she ever could have done would deserve this.Why did you kill her!"she asked growing angrier at my sad expression.**

**"ANSWER ME!"**

**"What's wrong Tsunami?"Kagome asked as she saw Yugena on the ground.**

**"What happened!"she gasped.**

**"Inuyasha killed her."**

**"WHAT!"**

**"For some reason he punched her so hard that it killed her.See,look at his hand."she said pointing.Kagome saw it and grew furious. **

**"What happened to Yugena!"Cloud asked walking in.**

**"I killed her."I said getting everyone's attention.**

**"Why did you kill her!She didn't do anything to you!"he asked as I remained silent.**

**"ANSWER ME NOW!You might want to be honest too,or I'll repay the favor!"he said holding his sword tip at my throat.**

**"Alright.After Kagome told me to go to bed I didn't want to at first,but then I remembered what I promised her.So I got in bed and fell asleep.While I was asleep I had a nightmare about someone controlling me and making me kill Kagome,then he went after Yugena.I punched her and it felt like I had actually hit her.Then I woke up with a strange feeling in my head after hearing Yugena crash into the wall and saw my hand covered in her blood.Soon after I had checked her pulse and proved that she was dead,Tsunami came in.That's all that happened I swear."**

**"I don't know why,but I believe you."Cloud said sheathing his sword.**

**"Something about that look in your eyes that tells me you're not lying."**

**"Glad you believe me."I said looking at the ground.**

**"You really didn't mean to...did you?"Kagome asked.**

**"Do you _really_ think I would kill my own sister on purpose?"**

"No,but we didn't know for sure."

**"Thanks a lot."I said coldly.**

**"Okay Inuyasha,go wash your hand off while I do something."Cloud said.**

**"What are you gonna do?"**

**"Just go."he ordered. **

**"Alright."I walked into the kitchen and washed the blood off my hand.When I got back to my room I found Batosai washing the blood of the wall of our room.**

**"When did you get here?"**

**"I've been listening the whole time.I'm really sorry about what happened."**

**"It's no big deal..."**

**"Don't even start with your tough act.You just killed your youngest sister two days after her fifth birthday.It's okay to feel sad about that."**

**"I'm not putting on an act,but still….Where's Cloud anyway?"**

**"He's outside."**

**"What about Marlene?"**

**"She's still asleep in the girls' house."**

**"Okay,thanks for cleaning that up Batosai."**

**"No problem.Now go outside."**

**"Okay,thanks again."I walked outside and found that Cloud had wrapped Yugena's body in a blanket and was waiting for me.**

**"Alright.You have to dig her grave."**

**"Okay,but I'm not using my energy."I got on my knees and starting digging into the ground with my claws.After about ten minutes I had dug a grave more than deep enough for Yugena.I picked her up and started to put her in the coffin Cloud had made when I saw Marlene watching me.It felt like a frozen knife had just stabbed my heart as I set Yugena in the coffin.I slid the dirt on top of the coffin and that was it.I gave a speech about Yugena and went to talk to Marlene.With every step I took I felt worse and when I got to the girls' house Marlene didn't help.When I went in she was crying into her pillow and I sat down next to her.I put my hand on her shoulder,but she pulled away from me.I stopped trying and collapsed on the bed next to Marlene.She took the moment of me letting my guard down and slammed her tiny fist into the wound Vega had given me.I screamed in pain and she found that it made her feel better when she hit me.It hurt so much that I was actually crying from the pain.I'm not sure which one hurt worse,the pain on the outside of my body or the inside,but Marlene didn't stop.Only when Tsunami came in and found her about to hit me with a baseball bat did she stop.That was the last straw for Tsunami.She lifted Marlene off the ground by her arm and yelled at her for hitting me.**

**"What were you thinking hitting Inuyasha in the shape he's in!"**

**"I'm sorry,but he killed my sister."**

**"I know that,but that wasn't his fault!"**

**"Yes it was."I said shocking Tsunami.Marlene's small arm slipped out of her hand as she slowly walked away from Tsunami.While Tsunami wasn't looking Marlene ran over and picked up the baseball bat. Apparently she was still mad at me because she swung it as hard as she could into my stomach.My wound,that had been partially healed before,split open and gushed blood all over my shirt.I collapsed to the ground and Tsunami was even more shocked after seeing Marlene hit me.I got scared when I saw the anger in Tsunami's eyes.She ran over, took the bat from Marlene and pushed her outside.When they got outside I watched Tsunami slap Marlene all the way back to our house.Then she walked back where I was and started to pick me up.**

**"I can stand on my own Tsunami."I said trying to get up.When I stood Tsunami saw the look of pain on my face and helped me into bed.**

**"Why did you have to hit Marlene like that?"I asked.**

**"She shouldn't have hit you in the shape you're in.She knew that,so I had to punish her for still doing it.I've spoiled her enough,now it's time to teach her when to listen."**

**"Yeah,but that doesn't mean you have to be that severe about it."**

**"Plus,she really hurt you."**

**"No she didn't."I said trying to sit up.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**

**"See?She really,_really_ hurt you.Nobody does that to my little brother but me."**

**"Just go easier on her alright?"**

**"Okay,I'll go apologize."she walked off.While she was gone Kagome came in and sat on the bed next to me.I was pretending to be asleep,but she knew I was.I stopped to hear what she wanted to say,but she just sat there.**

**"What's up Kagome?"I asked facing her.**

**"Nothing."**

**"Then why are you here?"**

**"Well this is my house."**

**"Oh yeah,sorry.I'll just leave you alone…."I started to get up.**

**"That's okay.I don't mind.I'm just glad you're not hurt after Marlene hit you."**

**"Well I deserved it.I killed Yugena."**

**"You didn't mean to…."**

**"That doesn't matter,it was still my fault."**

**"Don't blame yourself."**

**"Who am I supposed to blame then?"she couldn't think of an answer.**

**"Exactly."**

**"Are you okay though?"**

**"Yeah.Besides my stomach."**

**"Well just lay down and get some rest.You'll be fine tomorrow."**

**"Okay."I closed my eyes and went to sleep.When I woke up I was still in the girl's house and they had breakfast on a table next to my bed.I ate,washed the dishes,and went outside.I found Cloud training against Yugo,Batosai,Kagome,Tifa,Kauru,and Tsunami.Marlene was sitting on the ground watching and when she saw me she walked in the house.Now depressed,I sat down where she had been and watched as Cloud was hit by everyone's most powerful attack at once.He flew to the ground and got back up angrily.He ran back at the entire group and dodged all of their attacks.When they all missed and had their guard down,he took the chance to attack them.**

**"OMNISLASH!"Cloud jumped into the air and used his favorite attack.He jumped between the group and sliced everyone with considerable force.It was done so fast that it seemed he hadn't even moved.Then he jumped into the air and gave the last swing of his attack.The last strike is always the strongest and the force of Cloud's attack sent the entire group flying to the ground.Defeated,they all got up and finally noticed me.They all walked over and sat down.**

**"So,I see you've been having fun Cloud."I attempted to smile.**

**"Yeah."**

**"You seemed to be having a little trouble too."**

**"Like you would've done any better."he taunted.**

**"I probably would have."**

**"You probably couldn't handle me going against you on my own."**

**"Why don't we prove that?"**

**"Fine,let's do it."he said smirking.Seconds later he vanished from my sight and slammed me in the head with his fist.**

**"What's the matter Inuyasha?You seem a little slower than usual."**

**"It's too early for this."**

**"Quit making excuses and fight me!"he said as he punched me.**

**"Fine!"I sliced at him with my claws as he dodged.**

**"Come on!It's gonna take more than your claws to hit me!"**

**"Alright,then TRY THIS!"I swung my sword and struck him in the chest.**

**"Come on!Yugena could swing harder!"he said without realizing what he had said.Then he saw me sheathe my sword and sit on the ground.**

**"Sorry Inuyasha.I wasn't thinking."**

**"Well there goes that day of training."Yugo said walking over.**

**"Come on Inuyasha.There's nothing you can do right now to change what happened."I stood up and drew my sword so fast that it scared Yugo.I stared at the nearby trees as an enormous fighter appeared.Then he walked over to where we were.He was at least nine feet tall and had a strange red bottle hanging from his neck.**

**"Which one of you is Inuyasha?"**

**"Who wants to know?"Cloud asked.**

**"I am Mercenary Tao.I was sent by Vega Obscura to destroy Inuyasha."**

**"Vega sent you!"I said moving forward.**

**"Hold it.You're still too weak to fight anyone."Batosai said holding me back.**

**"I don't care.He's here to fight me and that's what he's going to get!"**

**"So you are Inuyasha.Then draw your sword."**

**"Alright.TATSAIGA!"I transformed the blade and held it forward.**

**"Nice.Have you noticed mine?"he asked as he slowly unsheathed a massive twelve-foot blade that made my Tatsaiga look like a toothpick.**

**"So you have a big sword.The question is,can you use it?"I asked smirking.**

**"Attack me and find out."**

**"Fine,I will.HAAAAAAAA!"I ran at him and swung my sword.He blocked with his and pushed me back.(Damn!He was right,I can't even block.)**

**"My turn.HAAAAAA!"Tao swung his sword and threw me to the ground.I landed right next to the spot that I had buried Yugena in.I felt a wave of unbearable sadness again as I sheathed my sword and walked back to the fight.I wasn't even able to block when he swung his sword at me.It sliced the wound in my stomach and flung me to the ground.I tried to heal myself as he struck me with it again.I stayed on the ground holding my stomach as he walked toward me.**

**"OMNISLASH!"**

**"SPIRIT CANNON!"**

**"ELEMENTAL SLASHES!"**

**"TUNDRA BEAM!" **

**"FINAL HEAVEN!"**

**"SACRED ARROW!"everyone attacked Tao with everything they had,but Cloud stopped short.When he had jumped for the first slice of his attack,the cut I had given him on his chest earlier split open.Then Tifa stopped after seeing him stop,and Kagome turned to see what Tifa was looking at,causing her arrow to miss.Everyone else's attack struck Tao and sent him to the ground.When he hit,I saw his muscles shrink down to the size of a normal human's and he was no stronger than Marlene.Then I saw him drink what was in the bottle around his neck,and he was soon larger than he had been earlier.**

**"WHAT THE!"I stared in shock.**

**"How did you do that!"Batosai asked astounded.**

**"Simple.When I was first ordered to kill Inuyasha,I was nothing more than what you saw seconds ago.As he instructed me,Vega gave me this bottle.It contains a small amount of his strong demonic blood.When drank,it raises my power and size.He warned me that if I drank the whole bottle at once than it would devour my soul,but nothing's happened yet.Besides the advanced increase in my strength that is."**

**After Tao had finished saying that,he collapsed to the ground holding his chest.He looked as though he were in horrible pain and I realized that he should have listened to Vega.Then his eyes turned red and he grew to over four times my size.The trace of human energy around him was destroyed by pure,demonic energy and he slowly got back to his feet.He picked up his sword with one hand and lifted it above his head.**

**"GUYS RUN!"I yelled as he swung down at them and Cloud moved in front of the blade.It struck him in the same spot I hit him earlier and he fell to the ground.Yugo carried him over to Tifa and ran back toward Tao.**

**"Why did you do that!"Tifa asked as she held Cloud in her arms.**

**"I didn't want them to get hurt."**

**"So you almost get yourself killed!Don't you ever do that again!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"It's okay,now be quiet.I don't want you to move from this spot got it?"**

**"Sure."**

**"Good.Kagome,come here please."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I need you to watch Cloud to make sure that he doesn't go anywhere.If she tells me you so much as blinked the wrong way,then you'll regret it after you get healed.Am I clear?"**

**"Yeah.I won't move."he agreed relaxing.**

**"Good."Tifa got up and walked angrily toward Tao.She got right in front of him and looked up at his face.**

**"Who said you could hurt Cloud?"**

**"I did."**

**"Oh,you think it's okay to hit my boyfriend just because you think so?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Glad you think that."WHAM!Tifa punched Tao so hard that he fell backwards to the ground.Tao's eyes went back to normal then he got up and Cloud pulled me toward him.**

**"I'm not going to disobey Tifa,so get over there and block that attack."**

**"Why do I have to do it?"**

**"First of all,because you're the only one that could survive the attack he's about to do,and second...BECAUSE I SAID SO!"**

**"Fine,but you owe me."I said as I barely managed to stand.As I saw Tao raising his sword,I used every ounce of strength left in my body to jump between his blade and Tifa.I got there just in time for the blade to slice me across the back,leaving a terrible gash.I pushed her out of the way just as Tao slammed his blade into the ground where she had been.**

**"STOP INTERFERING!"Tao yelled as he swung his sword at my stomach and sent me flying back to where Cloud and Kagome were.I hit the ground and didn't move.**

**"Inuyasha!Wake up!"Cloud yelled seeing all the blood coming out from under my body.I was lying on my stomach as Cloud crawled over to where I was.He rolled me over and shook me hard after seeing how bad my wound was now.**

**"What are you doing!"Kagome asked seeing Cloud do that.**

**"If we don't wake him up now,he's going to lose too much on Inuyasha,WAKE UP!"**

**"Here,this will help."she said holding the jewel next to me.It didn't do anything at all.**

**"YOU FOOLS!The Shikone jewel is useless when the Hexedus jewel is present!"my eyes opened and I was too focused to notice the pain.**

**"WHAT!You have the Hexedus jewel!"**

**"Wow,did you figure that out on your own or did you have help?"**

**"What's the Hexedus jewel?"Kagome asked.**

**"It's a jewel that was made by people who despised Soujiro's wife.It is used to cancel the effect of the Shikone jewel.A long time ago it disappeared,but recently Vega found it and Cloud and I failed to stop him from getting it.Since then we haven't know where it was,but now thanks to this idiot,I can get it back without much trouble."**

**"You're not doing anything in this shape Inuyasha."Kagome said sternly.**

**"Watch me."I started to stand.**

**"Sit back down."THUD!**

**"Oh!I'm sorry Inuyasha,I didn't mean for that to happen."**

**"Cloud,go get the jewel."I said as he grabbed his sword.**

**"I'm on it."he said getting up.**

**"No you're not,sit down."Tifa said.**

**"Tifa,we have to get that jewel!"**

**"Then I'll get it,you stay here."**

**"Fine,but I'm not going to save you this time."**

**"I can handle myself."she walked toward Tao and was slammed in the face by his fist.She flew to the ground and didn't move after that.The instant Cloud ran over to help her she sat up and smiled at him.**

**"I thought you weren't going to help me?"**

**"I...that's...are you okay?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Good.Now don't get mad at me for this,but I'm going to fight him."Cloud ran over to Tao and drew his sword.Then he sliced him in the face,leaving a deep cut on his cheek.**

**"The first one's for Tifa."he sliced him across the chest,leaving a deeper wound.**

**"The second one's for me."he stabbed him in the stomach and twisted out the blade.**

**"And that one's for Inuyasha.Oh wait,I almost forgot.This one's for everybody else."he jumped into the air and started to slice his head,but Tao just grabbed his sword.Cloud saw his eyes transform back to demonic as he threw Cloud and his sword over fifty yards through the air.When he got up he was slammed in the chest by Tao's huge fist.Then Tao ran over and punched me hard in the stomach.Both Cloud and I were unable to move as the others all surrounded Tao.They used all their best attacks at top strength and blew Tao to the ground.When he didn't move they were sure they had won.Yugo walked over and had just gotten the Hexedus jewel from Tao's pocket when it disappeared from his hand.He looked at his hand surprised,then fell to the ground.**

**"YUGO!"I yelled as I saw Tsunami fall.Then I felt a rush of wind blow past me and Batosai fell to the ground with his sword drawn.It looked like he had attempted to block something.Seconds later everyone but me and Cloud were unconcious,but we were unable to move.Then I felt a soft breeze and looked up to find Vega flying above us.He was holding the Hexedus jewel in his hand and looking very pleased.He descended to the ground and stood over me.**

**"Too bad that your little jewel doesn't work while I have this.It's just too bad.I really feel sorry for you.No way to heal your little girlfriend or your pathetic sister.By the way,did you sleep well?"he smirked as I realized he had been the one controlling me.**

**"VEGA!IT WAS YOU!"I yelled from the ground.**

**"Yes it was.I think now I'll go get that other little sister of yours out of the way too."**

**"You won't lay a hand on her!"I snapped painfully.**

**"Just how do you plan to stop me?"he asked walking back over to me.**

**"Just wait and see."I tried getting up,but couldn't get off the ground.**

**"Maybe this will motivate you."I felt time freeze and Vega ran off.He came back with Marlene in one hand,then time unfroze.**

**"PUT HER DOWN!"I tried even harder to get up and still couldn't move.**

**"What?This isn't good enough?Maybe this will help."he said punching her in the stomach.**

**"VEGA!"my anger almost gave me the strength to get up,but I still couldn't.Vega had a wide smile on his face that disappeared when he dodged Cloud's sword.**

**"Why did you think you could hit me in the shape you're in?"he taunted as he slammed Cloud in the chest with his foot.**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"Cloud screamed as the cut on his chest split even wider.**

**"VEGA!STOP HURTING MY FRIENDS!"**

**"Okay,I'll just use her instead."Vega said happily poking Marlene with his claws.**

**"STOP IT!"I tried to get up once again,but my stomach wouldn't let me move.**

**"Okay,I'm getting tired of this."he wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed tightly.**

**"Normally people would die after two or three minutes,but since this girl is so young my claws will probably cut her throat before she suffocates.I'd estimate that you have about one minute to get up.Or maybe I could just kill her now."I saw him squeeze tighter and his claws were stabbing into her skin.**

**"Inuyasha...help!"Marlene cried seeing me on the ground.**

**"Hold on Marlene!"I drew my sword and threw it at Vega.He held Marlene in front of it and I saw Tsunami jump in front of them.The blade of my sword penetrated her shoulder,but narrowly missed Marlene.Tsunami fell to the ground and Vega started choking Marlene harder.My sword had fallen out of Tsunami's shoulder when she fell.**

**"LET HER GO!"I yelled as I got up and rammed Vega in the stomach with my head.He dropped her and she ran toward the house.**

**"You won't escape!"Vega snapped angrily drawing his sword.**

**"YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME VEGA!"I grabbed my sword and swung it at him.**

**He dodged and sliced back with his own.I didn't have time to dodge so I stupidly turned where it couldn't hit my stomach.I soon realized that had been a mistake when he sliced the deep cut in my back that Tao had given me.I fell to the ground and rolled out of the way just as he struck again.His sword hit the ground and I swung mine back at him.He dodged and countered.I put my sword up to block and he struck it.The force of our blades colliding threw me backwards.I hit the ground and got to my feet.Realizing that I was now too weak to weild my sword,I sheathed it and ran at Vega.Just before I got to him I started to attack with my claws.He quickly grabbed my arm and twisted it.I felt the bones in my arm snap and I flew sideways.I landed right on top of Kagome.Somehow I hadn't woke her up,but I couldn't even find the strength to move.Then Vega stood above me and started to stab me. Without thinking I rolled over onto the ground and he stabbed into Kagome.A wide smile spread on his face as he saw what he had done. Before I could see where he had stabbed her I saw him lift up his sword. Then I looked at Kagome and saw blood all over her stomach.Just the sight of that gave me the strength to move my body.I stood up and drew my sword,intent on avenging her.I started to swing at him as I felt time freeze.**

**"SYNCRO SLASHES!"I watched him use the attack and was helpless to stop it.He unfroze time and I was still standing.He gave an expression of shock and pleasure as he saw I still wanted to fight.With surprising speed I ran at Vega and sliced my claws at his face.I managed to hit once and my claws tore four deep gashes in Vega's face.Before I could move again he had kicked me in my stomach and sent me back over by Kagome.He ran over and held his razor-sharp claws at my throat.All of a sudden I saw an arrow tip held inches from Vega's chest.I turned and saw Kagome holding her bow.The arrow was drawn back as far as it could and she looked mad.**

**"Get away from him."she said so seriously it surprised me.**

**"You're not going to shoot."**

**"Try me."Vega moved his claws where they were touching my neck.**

**"Don't say I didn't warn you."she let go of the arrow.It struck Vega in the chest and he quickly pulled it out,then he started to attack her. Before he could move I drew my sword and slammed it into his knees. He started to attack me,but stopped short.**

**"Don't move."Batosai said holding his sword at Vega's throat.(Damn it!He should still be unconcious.)Vega thought surprised.**

**"Now,if you promise to leave and not hurt anyone anymore today,than I'll let you go.So,is it a deal?"he asked pulling the blade of his sword closer to Vega's throat.**

**"Sure,I'll leave you alone for today."**

**"Make it a little longer Vega."he said drawing it even tighter against his neck.**

**"Okay,I won't do anything against you guys for the next three weeks."**

**"Good,but if you try anything you'll be sorry."**

**"Fine,just let me go."**

**"Okay."Batosai released his sword,but held it within striking distance.**

**"See you in three weeks."Vega taunted leaving.When I saw he was gone I turned to Kagome.**

**"How are you still alive?I thought Vega stabbed you in the stomach."**

**"What?"she looked down at her stomach and saw all the blood on it.She saw there wasn't a hole in it and looked at me.**

**"That must be from you."**

**"It is?Oh,that must have come off my shirt when I landed on you,sorry."**

**"It's no big deal.Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah,I'm fine,but if Vega didn't stab you in the stomach,where did he hit?I was right on top of you when he stabbed."**

**"It hit me in my side."**

**"It did?Well...doesn't it...are you okay?"**

**"Yeah,it just hurts a little."**

**"We better hurry and get it bandaged or it could get infected."**

**"What about you?You're more hurt than I am.You really shouldn't even be moving right now."**

**"I don't care.As soon as we get you taken care of,then I'll rest,but right now I have to go wake the others."I walked over to Kauru and Tifa.**

**"Hey,Kauru come on.Tifa wake up."I shook them lightly and moved on to Yugo.**

**"HEY!WAKE UP!"I yelled into his ear.He woke up quickly and I walked over to Tsunami.I had forgotten that she had been injured when she saved Marlene earlier.I shook her as lightly as possible and she woke up.She grabbed her shoulder out of pain and looked at me.**

**"Thank you for saving Marlene.I'm sorry you got hurt this bad,it was all my fault.I'll be right back to carry you in."I walked back over to Kagome.**

**"Can you walk?"**

**"I think so."she stood up and started to fall.I caught her and helped her into the house.Then I came back outside to Tsunami.**

**"Come on.I'll walk you inside."**

**"Don't worry about me,get inside."**

**"I'm fine."I insisted.**

**"Listen to me.Go inside and sit down.You shouldn't be walking in your condition."she ordered.**

**"Alright,I'll be inside."we all got inside and Kauru bandaged all of our wounds.By that time it was almost dark and the girls all went to their house.Thanks to Kauru Cloud was almost healed,but he still wasn't able to walk without a lot of pain.I on the other hand,couldn't move at all even after Kauru had helped.Apparently I had made my wounds worse by walking around and waking everyone up earlier.I was on lying on the couch,wanting to go apologize to Kagome for letting Vega hit her.I tried to get up,but every time failed miserably.Then everyone went to sleep and I was just about to fall asleep when Tsunami walked into the living room.**

**"How are you feeling little bro?"**

**"Not very good,but I'll live."I said tiredly. **

**"Okay.I just came back to thank you for saving Marlene earlier today."**

**"I would have killed her if you hadn't blocked my sword."**

**"I know,but after that.When Vega would have choked her you stopped him."**

**"And almost got myself killed.It was really stupid of me,but I had to protect my sister."**

**"Anyway,I just wanted to thank you."**

**"Well you're welcome."**

**"I'll just leave you alone now."she started walking toward the door.**

**"Tsunami wait.You can stay here.I mean….if you want to….it really doesn't matter…."**

**"Okay."she sat down next to me.**

**"Why are you being so nice to me?Normally you'd do anything to get away from me."she asked curiously.**

**"Well you're my sister.I just thought that since we've been apart for ten years,you might want to spend more time together."**

**"I don't believe it.Inuyasha,_my_ brother,the most annoying,loud-mouthed,ill-tempered half-demon in the entire world is actually being nice to his older sister."**

**"If you're going to make fun of me then leave."**

**"I'm sorry.I just couldn't help it."she said smiling to herself.**

**"Anyway,I'm going to sleep."I closed my eyes and tried to sleep,but I couldn't.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I can't sleep.I keep thinking that something's going to happen."**

**"You remember that song Mom used to sing to us when we couldn't sleep?"she asked as I kept my eyes closed.**

**"Yeah,what about it?"I asked as I heard the familiar song.I looked at Tsunami and was shocked to find that she was singing it.**

**"Wow.When did you learn to do that?"**

**"I sing that song to put Marlene to sleep when she's restless like you are.Pretty good huh?"**

**"Yeah,you're better than mom."**

**"Thanks.Now close your eyes."**

**"Why?"**

**"Just do it."she insisted.**

**"Okay."**

**"Now imagine that you're back at our old home and Mom is sitting beside you singing you to sleep."**

**"Alright."I started imagining just as Tsunami started singing.I soon fell asleep listening to Tsunami and when she saw I was asleep she stopped singing.**

**"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep."Kagome said walking in.**

**"Yeah,he does."Tsunami smiled down at me.**

**"How did you get him asleep anyway?"**

**"I sang him a song that our mother used to sing him when it was time for bed."**

**"Okay,can I hear it?" **

**"Sure."Tsunami sang the song and Kagome listened very closely.**

**"You have a beautiful voice Tsunami."**

**"Thanks."**

**"Now I know a way to calm Inuyasha down."**

**"He's gonna be mad when he finds out that you learned it from me."**

**"Yeah.Anyway,I'm going back to the house now.Are you coming?"**

**"No.I think I'll just stay here for now."**

**"Okay,good night."Kagome walked back to her house.Tsunami looked at me sleeping on the couch and laid down right beside me.Before she realized it she had fallen asleep.The next morning the others woke up before we did and I thought I saw a flash of light.When I opened my eyes I saw Tifa holding a camera and looking at me with a wide smile.**

**"You two really do look cute together see?"she held up the picture of me and Tsunami sleeping beside each other on the couch.**

**"Give me that picture!"I snapped trying to grab it.**

**"No."**

**"Stop playing around!Give it here!"**

**"I might."she said with a smile.**

**"What do you want Tifa?"**

**"After you get healed you have to do whatever we say."**

**"No way!"**

**"Would you rather we show this cute photograph to everyone in this town?"Cloud said standing beside her.**

**"Fine,I'll do it."**

**"Okay,here."she handed me the picture.I tore it into tiny pieces and threw them in the trash.**

**"Now will you leave me alone?I'm trying to get some rest."**

**"Sure.We'll leave.You just rest on the couch like a good little boy."Cloud said walking away.**

**"You just wait.I'll get you back."I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.For the next three weeks I couldn't do much of anything,but my injuries were almost healed.On the next day of my recovery I noticed that my arm looked pale.I figured it was because I hadn't been outside lately so I didn't pay attention to it.The next morning I woke up and found that part of my arm had actually disappeared.Curious and slightly worried about it,I showed everyone else and we all decided that Vega must be causing it somehow.We headed out for his castle and got there one day later.Just before we got there I noticed that more of my arm had disappeared.We rushed to the door of the castle and killed the guards.When we got inside I avoided Spawn and Chrono,but found Ryoko by herself.Before she could react I had my claws around her throat and my sword tip at her stomach.She looked surprised and frightened as I held her there,but she didn't try to escape.**

**"If you want both you and the child you're carrying to survive,then tell me where Vega is."**

**"I don't know." **

**"Please tell me the truth Ryoko."I said pushing my sword tip against her stomach.**

**"I am telling the truth.He said he was going to find a way to go back in time and stop Kagome from saving you.That way you would have just died in the past and wouldn't exist here anymore."**

**"So that's why I'm slowly disappearing.How did Vega go back in time?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Do you know any way to go back in time?"**

**"Well if you were as fast as Ve..."**

**"Any other way?"I asked stabbing my sword tip a little harder.**

**"You can use the jewel that you carry."**

**"You have one last chance to give me a way I can _actually_ do."**

"There's an area far from here that can allow two people to travel through time.You can only go through if you are pure of heart.For that reason no demon has ever entered the place."

**"Okay,where is it?"I said lifted my sword up a little.**

**"Like I said it's a long way away.Just keep going North.It should take you about three days to get there from here,but when you get close you will see that the grass changes color.Then you will come to a well.It won't look special at all,but if the two that you chose enter,then they will be transported to whatever time they desire."**

**"Okay,we're going to leave now.Don't try anything either."I lifted my sword off her and we walked out.We snuck out of the castle and I picked up Kagome and carried her on my back along with Marlene.**

**"What are you doing?"she asked as I picked her up.**

**"It'll be faster if I carry you.Cloud carry Tifa.Batosai you carry Kauru.Yugo transform."**

**"Well you're bossy enough."Yugo said.**

**"Carry her too."I said pointing at Tsunami and jumping North.**

**"Alright."he transformed,grabbed her,and ran after me and the others.We ran the whole distance overnight and I skidded to a stop.On the ground I was standing the grass was an aged,brownish-green,but three inches in front of me it was a lush,emerald green.It seemed as though the grass had never even been stepped on.I took a careful step forward and touched the grass.I was relieved to find that nothing happened,and quickly started jumping again.After about two minutes we came to the well.I set Kagome down and we all decided that she and I would go.**

**"We'll be back."Kagome said as I grabbed her hand,surprising her.**

**"Whatever happens don't let go."**

**"Okay."we waved goodbye and jumped in.The second we touched the floor it disappeared beneath our feet.We were surrounded by a bright light,and seconds later we appeared at the spot where I first met Kagome.The only difference was that instead of her finding me,the gang of demons that I had managed to crawl away from had found me.The reason I was starting to vanish was because they were beating me up in this time.I was wondering how this had happened,then I saw Vega smiling on top of the shrine to Kagome's world.I ran at them and attacked the group.I scared them off and got down next to my body.Kagome came over and healed the other me with the jewel,then backed away.I got up and stared at my past self.**

**"A word of advice,start training as soon as this is over."I said to the younger me.**

**"How do you always manage to interfere?"Vega said jumping from the shrine.**

**"I don't know,but it's becoming a fun habit lately."I smirked.**

**"First,I'm going to destroy the present you,then I'm going to kill your younger self."**

**"So you wanna fight again right?"I asked with another smirk. **

**"That's correct."**

**"Alright then,whenever you're ready."Vega disappeared.I ducked and he flew over me.**

**"You've gotten faster.It's still nothing compared to my speed though."he said running even faster.We attacked each other over and over.Every time I tried to hit Vega,my partially vanished hand would just go through him.Also every time he tried to hit me,his attack would go through my disappearing body.After an hour of trying to hit each other,Vega got tired of trying to hit me and went after my younger version.At the instant he could have attacked,Vega was struck in the side by an arrow.He instantly fell to the ground with it shocking his wound.I looked at Kagome surprised.**

**"I thought you only had one of those?"**

**"I had Yugo make me some more while you were resting."**

**"Oh."I ran back over to the younger me.**

**"You have to hurry and go through that portal.If you don't then someone will kill you and I won't exist in the future.I'm you at the age of eighteen.If you go through that shrine,then you'll meet this girl.Then after you meet her start training and get as strong as you can.You'll want to be stronger later so you can defeat that guy."I pointed at Vega.**

**"Alright,but can I ask you something?"he asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Will I ever patch things up with my older sister?"**

**"Yes.Eventually.Now go."**

**"You won't get away!"Vega ran at the younger me and hit him full-force with his sword.It sliced him across the chest and my younger body wasn't able to handle it.He fell to the ground and Vega was about to finish him off when Kagome shot another arrow.It struck him in the back and sent him flying yards away.Knowing that the jewel couldn't heal him anymore thanks to the Hexedus jewel,Kagome stayed where she was with an arrow on her bow.**

**"Come on,you have to get to that shrine."I urged my younger self.**

**"It hurts to breathe.Let alone walk."**

**"Get over it!Get in that shrine if you want to live."**

**"SHUT UP!I'm trying!"**

**"Here,I'll help."I picked him up and dragged him to the shrine door.**

**"You have to go in.If I interfere any further than I could mess up the future.Go on,I promise the instant you get outside the girl will find you and take you back to her house to heal you.So go."**

**"Fine,I'll try."he walked forward and opened the shrine door.Moments later we were in the bright light again and then we appeared next to Cloud and the others.I felt a huge rush of energy and Cloud looked at me,surprised by the incline in power.**

**"What just happened?"he asked anxiously.**

**"We found Vega had led the group to where I was and they were trying to kill me.I scared them off and then Vega and I started fighting.The only problem was I couldn't hit him because I was disappearing,but he couldn't hit me either.Then Kagome shot him and he started going after my younger self who was still alive thanks to the jewel,and he managed to hit.He cut him across the chest,but he was still alive.Then Vega tried to stab him and Kagome shot him with that special arrow Yugo made. (Yugo gave a wide smile.)He flew a long distance away and didn't come back.Then my younger version managed to get through the door of the shrine and apparently was saved by Kagome.I also told the younger me to train from then on,so that's probably why my power just increased. Well,that's what happened and I'm not vanishing anymore either,see?"I held up my hand.**

**"Okay,so everything's back to normal?"**

**"Yeah.Let's go home."**

**"Wait.Do you think that two more people can still go through?"Tsunami asked.**

**"Uhhh….the well's still there,so probably."**

**"Alright,we'll be right on Marlene."**

**"Hey wait a minute!"I said as they jumped down the well.We waited for about ten minutes,then they appeared right beside us.**

**"What did you do?You didn't do anything that could have any effect here did you?"**

**"It'll have an effect,but it won't change anything important."**

**"Will ya' just tell me what you did?"**

**"You'll find out when we get home."**

**"Marlene tell me."I warned raising a fist.**

**"Don't you touch her."Tsunami warned.**

**"Why not?"**

**"Believe me,you'll regret it when you get home if she's hurt."**

**"Fine,but can't you just tell me?"**

**"No.Now drop it."she said walking toward home.**

**"Fine,come on Kagome.You too Marlene."I lifted both of them onto my back.**

**"Meet you guys there!"I yelled after running off toward the house.**

**"YOU COULD AT LEAST WAIT!"Cloud yelled picking up Tifa and running after me.Everyone else followed after us shortly.I was first to get to the house,anxious to see what the surprise was.Cloud arrived minutes later and then everyone else arrived after five more minutes.I was just about to break the door down to get inside quicker when Tsunami pushed me away from the door.**

**"Hold on.I need to look inside real quick."she opened the door just enough so she could get in.I heard Tsunami scream and seconds later she came out with tears in her eyes.**

**"What's wrong Tsunami?"**

**"Go inside,you'll know."**

**"Okay,come on guys!"I quickly opened the door and ran inside. Everyone else came inside right behind me and gaped in shock as they saw a young-looking woman embracing me.They were even more shocked to see me crying on her shoulder.**

**"Inuyasha?What's wrong?Who is that?"Kagome asked watching me.Knowing that I wasn't going to answer right now,Tsunami walked next to Kagome and answered.**

**"This will be a surprise for you,but….that is our mother."**

**"WHAT!"everyone yelled looking at her.**

**"Yes.That's our mother."**

**"How can that possibly be your mother?You're twenty,she should be old by now."**

**"Thanks to our father she is immortal.As their first wedding gift,he gave her a potion that gives everlasting life.That's why she's still so young-looking."**

**"Okay.Why is Inuyasha acting like that?"Kagome asked.**

**"Ten years ago he ran away from home and she died while he was gone.He never even had a chance to go to her funeral,because I couldn't find him to tell him about it.This is the first time he's seen his mother since he was eight years old.He's just a little overcome by the fact that he can speak to her again."**

**"Hold on.If she's immortal,then how did she die ten years ago?"**

**"She was immortal meaning never dying,not never being killed.She was murdered by a group of demons that despised her."**

**"Oh,sorry."Kagome apologized.**

**"It's okay.That doesn't matter now,because she's back forever."Tsunami said as I finally let go of my mom and looked at her.**

**"I'm sorry for running away back then.If I hadn't left..."**

**"Inuyasha,don't think that.It wasn't your fault that I died."**

**"Wait mom,how do you still remember dying?If Marlene and I made it where you never really died,then how..."Tsunami asked confused.**

**"Memories are the only things that are not affected by the course of time.I still remember dying and all my life before now."**

**"Oh.I understand."Tsunami said as Marlene nodded.**

**"And none of this changes the fact that it wasn't your fault I died Inuyasha."my mom said with a bright smile at me.**

**"I know,but if I could have just been there then I could have done something…."I started as she put a finger to my lips.**

**"Shhh.It's okay.Neither you or your father would have been able to stop the people that killed me."**

**"But I know I could have tried….I would rather them have killed me than…."**

**"Don't say that.I'm here now,everything's fine.Forget about what happened in he past.No go greet your father outside.He's been waiting for you."**

**"He has?Why is he waiting for me?Doesn't he still hate me?"**

**"Your father never hated you,he was just afraid."**

**"Of what?"I asked trying not to show my surprise.**

**"That one day you would become stronger than Tsunami because you're a half-demon."**

**"That's why he disowned me?Because I'm a half-demon!"**

**"Truthfully,yes.Things are different now though.We've been watching over you and we've seen how you've been treating your sisters."**

**"Before you say anything,I didn't mean to kill Yugena."**

**"I know that."**

**"You do?You mean you're not mad?"**

**"I'm not happy,but I know you didn't mean to."**

**"I really couldn't help it.Still,I promise you when we get the final shards of the Shikone jewel I'll wish her back to life."**

**"Okay.Now go outside."**

**"Alright.I'll be back soon."I walked outside and found my dad sitting against the wall.I sat down next to him,hoping that he wouldn't move away.He started moving and I got depressed.Then when I saw he had only turned toward me I grew happy again.**

**"It's good to see you."he said as I gave a shocked look.**

**"You really are glad to see me?"**

**"Of course I am.I'm very proud of you too."**

**"Why?"**

**"For taking care of your sisters."**

**"Thanks."**

**"I'm also glad to see that you've found a girlfriend too."**

**"She's not my girlfriend."**

**"Same as always.You're still shy.When are you gonna get over that?"**

**"Okay,fine.I like her.She's really not my girlfriend though."**

**"She wants to be."**

**"How do you know that?"**

**"I know a lot more than you think."**

**"Like what?"**

**"Like how she wishes you would be nicer to her.Also how she used to think that you were too lazy to get out and train so you could get stronger than Vega.I also know that she thinks….oh wait.I shouldn't tell you that."**

**"What?What else?"**

**"I can't tell you that."**

**"Come on dad!"**

**"No."**

**"Please?"**

**"No,now drop it."**

**"Fine."I grumbled turning away.**

**"I'll tell you some other time."**

**"Really?Thanks.Anyway,let's go back in."**

**"Okay."we walked back in and I found everyone laughing.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"You were so cute when you were little Inuyasha."Kagome said holding up the picture that my mom had showed them.**

**"MOM!Why did you show them that!"**

**"Kagome asked."**

**"KAGOME!"**

**"Sorry,but I've never seen you so small."**

**"That's not funny!"I snapped indignantly.**

**"He's right everyone,it's not funny….IT'S HILARIOUS!"Cloud said laughing.**

**"SHUT UP CLOUD!"**

**"Inuyasha!Don't be rude to your guest!"my mom said.**

**"HE'S NOT MY GUEST HE'S JUST A BRAT!"**

**"That's it,go to your room."**

**"What did I do?"**

**"You heard me."**

**"Will you at least tell me what I did?"**

**"No.Now get in your room.I don't want to have to punish you in front of everyone for not listening."**

**"Alright."I walked off and shut the door of my room.**

**"Wow.How long are you going to be here?"Kagome asked.**

**"If it's okay with you Yugo,I was wondering if I could stay here."**

**"No,but you can stay in the girls' house in the backyard."**

**"Okay,thank you very much."**

**"No problem.Aren't you going to go talk to Inuyasha?" **

**"Not yet.It's good to make him worry a little."**

**"Why didn't we think of that?"**

**"Because you prefer the physical method of hitting him instead.That reminds me,Tsunami go outside."**

**"What?Why do I have to!"**

**"Because I said,now go."she ordered sternly.**

**"Yes ma'am."Tsunami walked outside.**

**"Will you please excuse me for one minute?" **

**"Yeah,sure."Yugo answered.My mom walked outside to where Tsunami was.**

**"If you ever hit Marlene like you did the other day again,then you'll get the same thing in return.Except yours will be twice as hard."**

**"Yes ma'am.I'm sorry."**

**"You know I don't like to angry with you and Inuyasha,but I won't allow you to hurt Marlene like that again.Now go back in and say you're sorry to her."**

**"Okay."she walked into the living room and everyone saw the look on her face.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"they all taunted.**

**"Did the little girl get in trouble?"Cloud asked smiling at her.**

**"Cloud please.Not on the first day of my mother's return."**

**"Okay."he said as Tsunami walked over to Marlene.**

**"I'm sorry for hitting you the other day after you hit Inuyasha with that bat,okay?" **

**"Yes."she smiled.**

**"You can hit me if it'll make you feel better."**

**"No."Marlene shook her head.**

**"Do you see?She has you and Inuyasha for role models.She's teaching herself what's wrong and what's right."our mom said coming back in.**

**"Even if my brother isn't exactly a good role model."Tsunami said.**

**"Speaking of him,I'll be right back."**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**"Quiet!"**

**"Yes ma'am!"they all answered in chorus.She came into my room and sat down next to me.**

**"Have I really been gone so long that you have forgotten how to act around me?"**

**"No."I answered looking at the floor.**

**"Apparently you have or you wouldn't have acted that way to Cloud."**

**"I'm sorry.He's always saying things like that though."**

**"That doesn't matter,if I catch you acting like that around ANY guest in this house again,then you'll be sorry.Do I make myself clear?"**

**"Yes ma'am."**

**"Good.I'm really sorry I have to be mean,but it's the only way to get you to listen."**

**"Okay.Well I need to talk to dad.I promise I won't be rude to Cloud anymore."**

**"Good.Now go on.I'll be talking with the others when you get back."I walked outside with my dad and sat down again on the back porch.**

**"So,what is it?"he asked.**

**"I was wondering if you could help me with something."**

**"I can try."**

**"I need you to help me get stronger than you."**

**"What?Why?"**

**"I can't tell you."**

**"Then I can't help you."he crossed his arms.**

**"Come on dad.Don't make me say it."**

**"I'm not going to _make_ you do anything."**

**"Fine.I need to be able to protect Kagome from Vega alright?"**

**"That's a good enough on."**

**"Where are we going?"**

**"To help you train."**

**"Oh!I'm coming!"I said jumping up.We walked into the forest behind Yugo's house until we came to a small clearing.We were surrounded by trees,but had plenty of room to train.My father stepped in the middle of the clearing and motioned for me to follow.**

**"Before we start,you have to promise not to get mad if I beat you."**

**"I promise."he said with a smirk.**

**"Okay,whenever you're ready."he disappeared from my sight and punched me in the back.**

**"I know you can move faster than this!"**

**"I'm just afraid that I might hurt you."I said seriously.**

**"Oh,okay.I'll make a deal with you.If you can get me on the ground and keep me there for three seconds,then I'll tell you anything you want to know,alright?"**

**"Yeah,fine with me."**

**"Good,then come at me Inuyasha."I ran at him,but he turned out of the way and punched me to the ground.From the ground I tried to trip him,but he jumped and kicked me in the mouth.**

**"HEY!That hurt!"**

**"I'm not going to take it easy on you now.You're not a kid anymore."**

**"Yeah,that's RIGHT!"I said punching him back in the mouth.He got up and kicked me in the stomach.I hit the ground and rolled out of the way just in time to dodge his fist.I tried to kick him,but he moved backwards and kicked me on the ground.I rolled a little further and got to my feet.**

**"Playtime's over dad."I drew my sword and transformed it.**

**"The legendary sword that was crafted from my front fang."he stated arrogantly.**

**"Not anymore.It was broken and remade with my fang."**

**"That's why it looks different.Is it heavier?"**

**"Yes,but I'm used to it now."**

**"Alright,enough talk.Show me the Wind Scar."**

**"Are you sure?I mean,it's pretty strong."**

**"I can handle it.Now do your best."**

**"Fine.HAAAAAA!"I sliced through the Wind Scar with every ounce of strength I could find.The attack flew at my dad and he did something I couldn't see.All of a sudden there was a massive explosion that hurled me against a nearby tree.I hit the ground and got up,partially dazed from the impact.**

**"Good job Inuyasha.That was pretty good.It actually took half of my strength to stop it."**

**"What!That was only half!"**

**"Yes,and now you get to see the full limits of my power.Watch this!HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"I saw my dad's eyes glow the blood red of a pure demon's and he changed into his true form.His demon form that he normally hides is like a huge version of Yugo's werewolf state.He stands on four legs and has the feature of a dog,but is covered in glistening,silver fur.He looked down at me from about thiry feet up and started to attack me.He slammed him giant paw into the ground as I barely jumped out of the way.My speed was barely enough to escape his attacks,much less counter with my own.He kept trying to hit me as I jumped out of the way.(I can't keep this up for much longer.He's too big for me to dodge his attacks easily,and there's no way I can get close to attacking him.If I try then he'll just catch me and I won't stand a chance.)I thought as I continued dodging.I finally got a good idea and jumped toward my dad,dodging at the same time.I got close enough to reach him and jumped high in the air.I landed on his back and sat down triumphantly.**

**"HA!Can't get me up here!"my smile soon faded as I saw him focusing his energy.All of a sudden I was thrown off his back by a blast of energy.I looked at him and saw that he had shot it out of his mouth.I instantly started running as another blast struck right behind me.The explosion threw me face-first to the ground.I was then crushed by his enormous paw.He looked down at me and raised his paw,then transformed back to normal.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"There's no point in going on.You're too weak to fight me in my transformed state."**

**"Shut up and transform back.I'll show you what I can handle."**

**"Fine.HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"That's more like it!IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"I slashed at him with my claws,but it didn't even scratch him.He took the opportunity to attack me with his giant claws.He slammed his paw into my and tore a deep gash in my chest.Then he started running toward me to attack again.From the ground I sat up and waited for him to get closer.When he got about three feet from me I attacked.**

**"BLADES OF BLOOD!"I threw an enormous group of blades at my dad.They struck him in the chest and made him stop.**

**"TRY THIS!"I leaped at him and sliced him deep in the shoulder.He roared in pain and slammed me into the ground with his paw.Crushed under it I could hardly breathe,but he didn't let up.(Great!Now he decides to go hard on me!)I was barely able to move,but still managed to stab my claws into his paw.He yelped in pain as I jumped and slammed my fist into his forehead.I landed,feeling like I had just broken my hand,and jumped out of the way of his paw again.Then he tried to shoot his energy blast at me again,but this time it hit.It blew me through the rows of trees behind me and I slammed into the ground.I barely got up just in time to be hit by another one.He continuously blasted me until I didn't move anymore.He changed back and ran over to me.**

**"Inuyasha are you alright?"**

**"….yeah…."**

**"Don't lie.Are you really hurt?"**

**"….it'll pass…."**

**"If you want to we could stop for a little while."**

**"No.If I'm going to be able to protect Kagome then I have to be able to beat you."**

**"Fine.Then you might want to draw your sword.HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**"Fine."I drew my sword and transformed it.I jumped at him and sliced my sword at his leg.He dodged and struck me with another blast.**

**I fell to the ground and didn't get up.(I can't believe it.If I can't even beat my own father then how do I expect to beat Vega?Well it doesn't matter,because I'm not going to let Kagome down!)I stood up and ran at my dad.He fired all the energy he had left in one blast and it struck me full-force.I started to get pushed backward and threw my sword at him.His blast blew me backwards and I was knocked out.When I woke up I was back in the house in my bed.I got up and ran into the living room.I found everyone except my dad sitting in the living room.**

**"Where's dad?"**

**"He's outside.He said he had something to check on by himself."mom answered.**

**"Okay.Well,I'll be back in a minute."**

**"You might want to give him some time alone."she warned.**

**"I'll be fine,later."I walked out the door and found my dad in the same spot we trained in earlier.I cautiously walked up and sat next to him.**

**"Am I really so much of a disappointment that you can't even stay in the same house as me?"**

**"It's not that Inuyasha.It's just I thought that you were so strong when I watched you from the clouds.Then I came down here and you don't seem half as strong.Wait.Have you unlocked your full demon part yet?"**

**"I don't think so."**

**"Since the Tatsaiga was broken and repaired with your own fang,it has lost the ability to keep your demon blood locked inside you.The sword is what kept you from tranforming before,but now there's nothing to stop it.I don't understand why you haven't transformed already.Have you been in a life-threatening situation since the sword was repaired?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Okay,what could it be then?Hold on a second!Every time I saw you fight your best,Kagome was in some kind of danger.Maybe that's how you can transform.Maybe you have to get angry to trigger your transformation."**

**"Maybe so,but how am I going to get that mad?"**

**"I don't know,but maybe this will help."**

**"Hold on.Hi Kagome.Why are you here?"I greeted her with a surprised look.**

**"To help you transform."my dad answered.**

**"How is she going to do that?"**

**"By standing in the center of the clearing.Go."she walked into the middle of the area.**

**"Remember,no matter what happens from now on you'll be fine alright?"he whispered to Kagome.**

**"Got it."she answered.**

**"Good,now this might hurt a little.HAAAA!"he transformed into his demon form again and crushed Kagome under his giant paw.I stood in shock trying to believe he had actually done that.**

**"That not enough?How about this?"he started pushing even harder.**

**"GET OFF HER!"**

**"Make me."he pushed even harder and Kagome screamed from the pain.**

**"STOP IT!YOU'RE HURTING HER!"**

**"That's the point."**

**"QUIT!"**

**"Okay."he let up his paw and started charging up an energy blast in his mouth.**

**"NO DON'T!"he shot it at her and I jumped in front of it.I drew my sword and slammed it into the blast.It flew back at him and he dodged.**

**"Nice try.Let's see you block this one!"he charged up an even larger attack and fired it at Kagome.**

**"GET BACK KAGOME!HAAAAA!"I sliced through the Wind Scar and my attack flew at his.They struck each other and blew me backwards against a tree.When I started to stand up,my dad changed back to normal and threw his sword at me.It struck me in the shoulder and pinned me to the tree.I tried to pull it out,but every time I tried it sent a powerful bolt of electricity through my body.Then I saw him transform back and power up another attack.Before I could do anything he had struck Kagome with the blast.It blew her to the ground and she didn't get up.I discarded the pain and pushed myself off the sword.I hit the ground and ran over to Kagome.Just as I tried to help her up,he slammed his claws into me and threw me to the ground.I also didn't realize that my sword had fallen off my waist.Then I got up just as I saw him stab Kagome in the arm with his claws.**

**"I know you're trying to help me transform,but I warn you,stop it now.Don't hurt her anymore."I threatened.**

**"Sorry,I'm not stopping until you transform.Just what will it take to get you angry?How about this?"he began cutting her with his claws.**

**"Not good enough?Well how about this?"he picked her up in his massive jaws and squeezed his teeth tight on her stomach.**

**"STOP IT NOW!"I commanded angrily.**

**"Sorry,you haven't transformed yet."**

**"I DON'T CARE!PUT HER DOWN!"**

**"You might want to hurry.I don't think her soft body will hold up much longer against my fangs."he bit even harder.Kagome would have cried for help,but she was being squeezed so tight she couldn't speak.I saw the look of pain on her face and I wanted to tear my dad apart.**

**"THIS IS THE LAST WARNING I'M GOING TO GIVE!PUT HER DOWN NOW!"I said as a swift wind blew over the area.**

**"Okay,here."he let Kagome fall out of his jaws and hit the ground.**

**Before I could get to her he slammed his paw onto her again.This time I saw Kagome's stomach bleeding and something inside of me snapped. My eyes turned the same color as my dad's while my claws and fangs grew sharper and longer.I could feel the demonic blood I had inherited from my father flowing through my veins.I didn't see what happened next,but when my senses returned I saw my father on the ground covered in slash marks.The next thing I noticed was that the Tatsaiga was lying on the ground beside me.I was curious why,but gave up trying to find an answer.I ran over and helped my dad up.When he got to his feet,he grabbed his arm quickly and I saw that there was a deep cut that went all the way down it.I helped him inside and quickly ran back out to check on Kagome.I found her still on the ground with a fairly large wound on her stomach.I picked her up and carried her inside.After I had placed her in bed,I walked into the living room and sat down with my dad.**

**"Congratulations Inuyasha.You finally went through the transformation."he smirked.**

**"Yeah,thanks a lot."I leered.**

**"Hey,I didn't want to hurt Kagome,but I had to so you could transform."**

**"Well I did."**

**"There might be one problem though.Did you even know you where fighting me?"**

**"When I woke up you were on the ground and I just figured I had done it."**

**"So you really didn't know?"**

**"Not really."**

**"Okay then listen very close to me Inuyasha.No matter what happens from now on,do not transform again."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because it will eventually kill you."**

**"Why would that happen?"**

**"Because of you being a half-demon.The demon blood that you got from me is too strong for the half of you that you inherited from your mother.Every time you transform,it will slowly devour your soul and soon you won't even realize who you are.Your personality will be gone, and you won't be able to tell the difference between your friends and enemies.You may become full demon because of your transformation, but if that happens then you might even try to kill your friends and family.So from now on try not to transform at all."**

**"Alright dad.Thanks for warning me."**

**"No problem.I'll tell everyone else what happened."**

**"Hey Inuyasha,could you come here for a minute?"Cloud said from outside.**

**"Yeah.I'm coming."I walked outside.**

**"So what do you want?"**

**"I noticed that you beat your dad in that fight and I was just wondering,HOW DID YOU BEAT HIM!He's at least three times as strong as both of us!"**

**"I transformed into a full-demon."**

**"You're kidding right?"**

**"No.I'm serious.My dad started the change by making me really angry when he hurt Kagome.Then I transformed and didn't see much after that,but when I woke up I found him injured on the ground.He said that I had hurt him and then when we went back inside he told me not to transform anymore."**

**"Why'd he tell you that?"**

**"He says because I'm a half-demon if I transform too much then my demon blood will devour my soul and make me a full-fledged demon. Only I wouldn't be able to tell who is my friend or my opponent."**

**"Well one time can't hurt.Show me the transformation."**

**"I don't think I should." **

**"Come on.What could happen?"**

**"I just told you."**

**"That's not the point!The point is that it's not going to happen on the second time."**

**"Fine,but if I get in trouble it's your fault."**

**"Okay,whatever.JUST HURRY UP!"**

**"Watch closely.I threw my sword down.Then I remembered how hurt Kagome was thanks to dad and got really angry again.This time my transformation was slower,but it was still the same.Summoning the power to transform caused the currents of demonic air to shift in the opposite direction.My hair blew in the wind and then I changed.Once again my eyes turned red as my claws and fangs got longer.This time the purple scar that is characteristic of demons appeared on each of my cheeks. **

**"Pretty good when it can surprise me.So,show me your full strength."after that I didn't see what happened,then I woke up inside the house again.First I noticed that my sword was back,and then I looked around me.I saw Cloud sleeping next to me covered in wounds and my dad was unconcious on the other side of him.All of a sudden I felt a searing pain in my chest as Kagome poured hot water on me.**

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWW!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"**

**"OH!I'm sorry!I thought you were still asleep!I was pouring that water in your cuts to wash out the dirt and stuff." **

**"Well don't do that anymore!"**

**"Be quiet.If I don't it'll get infected and you could be in worse shape."**

**"I don't care!That hurts!"**

**"Be quiet you big baby."**

**"I'm not being a baby!"**

**"You're wining like one."**

**"You would too if you were in my place!"**

**"Shhh!They're trying to sleep."she said pointing at Cloud and my father.**

**"Sorry."**

**"Now don't yell.This might hurt a little."**

**"What're you going to do?"**

**"I'm putting something on your wounds to help them close up faster.Now lay still and don't yell when I put this on."**

**"Okay."I closed my hand tightly over my mouth.She put the medicine on and it felt like my stomach was being torn inside out.**

**"Good.All you have to do is let that stay on for five minutes,then I can take it off."**

**"Alright."I said through gritted teeth.**

**"You're being really cooperative lately,what's wrong with you?"**

**"Nothing.I just thought it would be easier on you if I were a little nicer."**

**"And the fact that your mother is here has nothing to do with that right?"**

**"Ummmm,no."I smiled innocently.**

**"Inuyasha don't lie to me."she said coldly.**

**"Fine,that has a lot to do with it."**

**"I thought so.Tifa,come here for a minute."**

**"What is it?"**

**"I need you to watch Inuyasha for me and take care of Cloud."**

**"Why do I need to watch over him?"**

**"Because I have to go do something and I don't want him moving around in his condition."**

**"Okay.He won't move."**

**"Good.See you later."**

**"Bye Kagome."**

**"Hate to disappoint you Tifa,but I have to get up."I tried sitting up and was shoved back onto the bed by Tifa.She saw the look of pain that I gave and felt bad.**

**"I'm sorry,I didn't mean to push you that hard.I guess I'm just used to you not stopping as easily."**

**"Well you better just be glad that I can't fight back right now.What happened to me anyway?How did all three of us get like this?"**

**"You mean you don't remember?"**

**"No."**

**"It happened just after Cloud told you to show him your true strength.For some reason,you went berserk and attacked me.I tried to dodge,but you still managed to tear a sizable chunk out of my arm. That's why I'm wearing this bandage.Then Cloud got mad and I saw lightning flowing through him.Then I saw two black wings come out of his back and he flew at you.Before you could even get the second attack landed,Cloud slammed you in the side of the head with his fist.You hit the ground and got up looking angrier than before,and punched him back in the forehead.He hit the ground and flew at you just as he saw you jump toward him.You both rammed each other in the stomach with your fists and fell to the ground.For a second you didn't get up,but then you both jumped to your feet and ran at each other.Then your dad stepped in and tried to stop you two.You both slammed a fist into the side of his head and kept attacking each other.Then you punched me in the back of the head and knocked me out.The last thing I saw was Cloud flying toward you with an angry look in his eyes."**

**"So that's all you know that happened?"**

**"Yes."**

**"So I attacked you and my father?"**

**"Apparently."**

**"I thought my dad said it would take more than a few transformations to really affect me.It just doesn't make sense…."**

**"Well don't worry about it right now.Now you need to rest."**

**"Alright.Make sure you get Cloud healed too."**

**"I will.Sleep well."she started to dress Cloud's wounds and I saw her holding the wound on her arm.I fell asleep with the sad truth that I couldn't transform anymore.I woke up a few hours later and saw that Tifa was gone.I looked around and noticed that Cloud was sitting up in the bed next to mine.He looked at me and turned around so he could reach me.He looked at me seemingly concerned.**

**"You feeling any better now?"  
"Yeah,a little."I said turning my head around.**

**"Good."WHAM!Cloud punched me hard in the back of my head.**

**"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HITTING TIFA LIKE THAT!"he asked as I rubbed the lump on my head.**

**"HEY!IF YOU'D GIVE ME A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN INSTEAD OF JUST BEATING ME UP!"**

**"Fine,you got ten seconds."**

**"After I transformed I didn't know what I was doing or what was going on.Tifa told me after that happened I attacked her and that's why she has that wound on her arm.Then we must have beat the hell out of each other and that's how we ended up here."**

**"But I thought your dad said it would take more than a few times to affect you much?"**

**"He did."**

**"Then why did that happen?"**

**"I don't know.It doesn't make any sense…."**

**"Well either way,we cannot take the chance on transforming again."**

**"I agree."**

**"Then it's settled,but how are we going to keep from transforming?"**

**"Well I can't seem to transform any time the Tatsaiga is near,so that solves my problem,but you're another story entirely."**

**"Wait.Tifa told me that I transformed just after you attacked her. Maybe it was because I was afraid you would kill her that triggered it."**

**"Maybe."**

**"Okay,so you'll just have to keep your sword around you and I just have to keep protecting Tifa.Seems easy enough huh?"**

**"Yeah.So,now that we've got that settled,where's Tifa?"**

**"She left with Kagome a while ago.They didn't tell me where they were going,but they said they would be back in a little while."**

**"Alright.Has my dad even woken up yet?"**

**"Not while I was awake."**

**"Great.Well then where's everyone else?"**

**"I don't know,I guess they went with Tifa and Kagome."**

**"Great,so we're alone here."**

**"Yep."**

**"Damn it I wish they'd hurry up."I said as Cloud gave a painful laugh.**

**"What's so funny?"**

**"You try to deny all the time that you like Kagome,but any time she's gone for more than two seconds you start to miss her."**

**"I do not!"I argued.**

**"Yeah you do."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Alright,but you know it's true."**

**"CLOUD!"**

**"Yeah?"he asked innocently as I raised a fist.I was just about to punch him as Kagome walked in with Tifa and everyone else behind her.**

**"Hi,what are you guys doing?"Kagome asked as I quickly lowered my fist and sat down.**

**"Nothin',we're just talking."**

**"Okay."**

**"So where did you guys go anyway?"**

**"We went back to my world."Kagome said smiling.**

**"Why did you go there?"**

**"We had to ask my mom something."**

**"Alright."**

**"And that's why we have something to tell you now."**

**"Okay,what's that?"**

**"We're going back to my house tomorrow."she said calmly.**

**"Not trying to offend you,but why?"**

**"Well we figured it would be fun for us to go back,and so you guys don't have to worry about taking care of us."**

**"That way you don't get hurt like this again."Tifa added.**

**"So you guys don't mind do you?"Kagome asked.**

**"No,it's fine."**

**"Great!We're gonna go pack."**

**"Okay,we're gonna stay here and sleep."I said as Cloud and I both went back to sleep.Everyone let us sleep for the rest of the day and night,then when we woke up the next morning they were all sitting around us.They asked if we could move yet and we said yes.We got up,packed our things,and started walking toward the door.We all started walking and got to the shrine after about ten minutes.We went through and got to Kagome's house.We knocked on the door and her mom answered,surprised seeing that she had so many guests.She invited us in and we all sat in the living room talking until it was time for dinner.Then we all went into the kitchen and sat around the table.That night they had made spaghetti and after Kagome showed me how to eat it I almost choked on a meatball watching Marlene.She had gotten tired of eating and was using her fork like a catapult to throw spaghetti into Tsunami's hair.That made me supress a laugh,but I sprayed water all over the floor behind me when I saw Tsunami trying to eat her food.She was trying to stuff all of it in her mouth at once and wasn't doing a very good job.I couldn't decide on which was funnier,the fact that all of Tsunami's hair was now colored red with spaghetti sauce or her way of eating.I finally told Marlene to stop and Tsunami looked at me curiously.**

**"Haven't you felt anything hitting your head Tsunami?"**

**"No,why?"**

**"Well ya' might want to take a look in the mirror over there behind you."I said pointing to it.**

**She looked and screamed so loud it shook our glasses on the table.Then she stood up calmly and grabbed Marlene's arm.Or at least I thought she was calm until Marlene started complaining because she was squeezing to tight.Tsunami carried her outside and shut the door behind her.A few minutes later Marlene came back in and sat down quietly at the table,silently eating now.I started to ask her what had happened just as Tsunami walked back in.She sat down next to me and resumed eating her food.I opened my mouth to say something,but she held a finger on my lips.I got the message and continued my meal again.After a few minutes,I got bored and looked at Marlene.She wasn't even eating anymore.She had such a pitiful expression on her face I couldn't help but want to cheer her up.I kept staring at her until she finally looked back at me.Then I took my fork and launched another meatball into Tsunami's hair. Marlene started laughing so hard she fell backwards in her chair as Tsunami threw it back at me.Unfortunately I ducked and it hit Kagome square on the cheek.I was laughing at her when I felt a cold rush all over my body and turned around to find that Tsunami had poured her tea on my head.I leered at her as tea dripped off my bangs and Kagome told me to duck.I obeyed and just after I did a bowl of rice went flying over me and poured right into Tsunami's lap.Before she could get mad at Kagome I took my glass of tea and poured it on her.Then I launched a forkfull of spaghetti at Marlene to stop her from laughing.I immediately fell backwards as Tsunami pushed my chair.I hit the ground and pulled the chair out from under her.She hit the ground and stood up,grabbing my hair.She pulled me toward the door as I twisted out of her grip and pushed her toward it.She got outside the door and moved to the side.When I came out she kicked me down the stairs.I jumped back to my feet and waited for her to do something.**

**"Hey!Are you tryin' to start a fight with me or something'!"**

**"No,but it seemed to work just fine."she smiled.**

**"Well,is that it or do you have something else planned?"**

**"Not really."**

**"Oh come on.Not scared are you?"**

**"Don't say that."**

**"Well it's true.You're too afraid to fight me because you know you'll lose."**

**"Fine,I'll fight you.Just to prove that you're wrong."**

**"Come on then."I said motioning her toward me.**

**"Fine!"she ran at me.Just before she got to me I started to flip her over my shoulder,but she predicted that and kicked me in the chin.I flipped backwards and landed on a pile of leaves.Before I could get up she was standing above me.I prepared for an attack,but she just held out her hand.I grabbed it and she lightly pulled me to my feet.I stood next to her and saw everyone watching in the window.I sighed and put an arm around her.I felt her body untense now that she knew I wasn't going to attack again.**

**"Tsunami,I'm sorry for doing that back there alright?I was just trying to cheer up Marlene."**

**"It's fine."**

**"Good,but I'm not going easy on you the next time you do that!"I said putting her in a playful headlock.**

**"Okay,neither will I!"she said ramming me in the ribs with her elbow and pushing me to the ground.**

**I started to get up,thinking she was going to fight,but was stopped short when she started poking me in the ribs.I started laughing uncontrollably and she wouldn't give me a chance to catch my breath. She tickled me happily for a while longer,then stopped so I could breathe.I finally regained my breath and saw that everyone had been watching us.All the adults were smiling and most of the other girls were laughing out loud.Except for Tifa,who was too busy being poked by Cloud.We walked back and,being in the good mood we were in,Cloud and I offered to do the dishes.Somewhere between washing the dishes and drying them,we both ended up in a water fight.I was using the sink hose to spray Cloud with cold water while he was pouring every kind of liquid he could find in the fridge on me.He was soaked head to foot in cold water,while I was covered in a blend of milk,tea,soda,kool-aid, and various other drinks.We rested for a minute then resumed our fight just as the girls walked in.I shot the hose at Cloud again as he ducked and Tifa was splashed by a wave of cold water.She gave a surprised gasp and picked up a nearby rolling pin.She started to hit me with it,but I moved out of the way and she struck Cloud directly on top of the head.His eyes watered and he immediately grabbed another soda from the fridge.He shook it up and opened it toward me just as I jumped out of the way.It sprayed all over Kagome and I laughed as I felt a sharp pain in my head.I cried out in pain as Tifa gave a triumphant smile holding a cracked rolling pin.I quickly took the hose and sprayed it at her until Cloud finally pulled it away from me.I gave a surprised look and slowly backed up as I saw I had just sprayed Kagome's mom.Both of the girls had moved out of the way and she had just come to see what I had screamed about.I went into the living room as I saw Kagome's mom walk into her bedroom.She came back out with a new outfit on and immediately walked up to me.**

**"In there now."she said pointing to her room.I went in and sat on the bed as she followed.**

**"I'm sorry about what happened,I didn't mean to do that."**

**"How did that happen anyway?" **

**"Well you see Cloud and I were having a waterfight in the kitchen and you came in at the wrong time."**

**"And just why were you having a waterfight in MY kitchen?"**

**"We were just having a little fun…"I started.**

**"Well….I guess I'll forgive you if you're really sorry."**

**"Thanks.I really am sorry about what happened."**

**"Okay,then get in there and clean up the mess you and Cloud made."**

**"Yes ma'am."I said walking back into the kitchen.**

**"Well?What happened?"Cloud asked slightly worried that he might be in trouble.**

**"Nothing.I apologized and she told me to clean up the mess we made.She said you have to help too."**

**"Alright."we started cleaning up the kitchen as the girls sat and watched us.We said they could leave,but they replied by saying they thought it would be better if they stayed to make sure we didn't do anything.After a while of watching us,they figured since we hadn't done anything wrong they would help us finish.We all cleaned and dried the dishes,then went back into the living room.We talked for a while until Kagome looked at Tsunami.**

**"You really need to get that stuff out of your hair Tsunami.You too."Kagome said looking at Marlene.**

**"Oh yeah,could you come help me Kagome?I can't get all the meatballs out."she said with a cold look at me.**

**"What?"I asked innocently.**

**"Sure,I'll help you Tsunami."Kagome said smiling at me.**


End file.
